Star Trek: Enterprise Beyond
by Morphere
Summary: Let the story continue! I've got a new discussion forum here in case you'd like to discuss this story or give me some ideas! Star Trek: The world of Morphere in TV Shows, Star Trek: Other in the Forums
1. Introduction

Rear Admiral Brent Lahey carefully looked around the oval oak table he had created before walking up to his lonely seat on right right side. The seven chairs of the Strategic Development steering committe lined up ominously on the other side. Taking a deep breath, he took one last opportunity to examine the landscape he created. The pine trees, the rolling hills in the distance, the carefuly manicured grass around the meeting area, the warm, late-spring sun high above, the pillowy clouds slowly riding the gentle breeze, even the quiet chirps of birds; everything was a perfect rendition of a place he knew in his home state of Montana. It was the picture of serene. Hopefully, that would play to his advantage. Brent already knew at least two of the steering committee members were vehemently opposed to his proposition and he knew why. He knew of at least one advocate; his longtime friend and former shipmate, Admiral Daniel Norick. The other four members, unfortunately, were completely beyond his familiarity. Even Dan couldn't safely predict how they would vote, given the information. Brent only hoped the serene background he created would help keep level heads. He sat his tall, thin frame down in the oversized, high-backed black leather chair and tapped his middle aged fingers across the table and took another breath. Yes, the delicate scent of wildflowers was in the air, perhaps not strong enough, though. 

His mind thought 'interface'. Instantly, a small sized, translucent panel appeared before him, glowing yellow and blue. Brent pointed to the controls on the virtual display until he had found the olfactory subroutines of the virtual space he had created. Gradually, he brought the scent up another three percent and took another breath... then shook his head. "Still not quite right," he said aloud, then brought the scent up another two percent. He smiled. "Perfect." Motioning quickly at the virtual panel, he maneuvered back to his speech to go over it again. Brent had only gotten three sentences in when he realized he wasn't alone.

As if turning on a light, the shorter, broader image of Dan Norick appeared near the table. It had been almost a year since Brent had seen Dan last. Dan, being a handful of years older, was finally beginning to show his age. His short hair was now almost fully gray with just a few wisps of black still showing. His ebony skin was beginning to show wrinkles around his eyes and forehead. Looking around, he quickly spotted Brent, who was rising from his seat with a smile. Dan could see how nervous his friend was and with good reason. Brent had spent several years developing and improving the SINPS project. It had proven invaluable as an aid for starship command crews. What Brent was proposing, however, was entirely different. It had been tried before, more than once, and with disastrous results each time. Still, he believed in Brent. He had served with him for over fourteen years aboard the Farragut. If Brent said it was ready, it was ready. Dan walked over and greeted his old friend warmly with a handshake, then a hug. His jovial, deep voice boomed, "It's good to see you again, Lahey."

Grateful to see a friendly face first, Brent returned the hug, backed up, then grabbed his old friend by his shoulders. "You'll never know how glad I am that you could make it."

Dan couldn't help but smile at the look of relief on Brent's face. They had seen so many battles together and had seen so much, yet Lahey had always been like a vulcan with his calm composure. He had only seen Brent nervous one other time in his life... the afternoon before he proposed to Gwen, now his wife of over thirty years. "Well, I am part of the committee," Dan offered, "besides, I'd be here to cheer you on no matter what." He looked around at the landscape and nodded. "Montana?"

Brent nodded. "Yes... I wanted something... serene... and familiar." He finally let go.

Dan eyed the chair at the far left. "Well, I suppose I should take my appointed seat. The others will be here momentarily." He walked past the tall, center chair on the left side. "I think I'll save that for the big cheese." He continued to the last chair on the left.

Brent couldn't help but ask as he pointed to the center seat. "How do you think she'll take it?"

Dan looked at the center seat thoughtfully. "Admiral Sorova?" He scratched his stubbled chin, then nodded. "I think she'll be on your side. Remember, she's romulan. They have long memories and the Battle of D'egaa Pa'e wasn't that long ago. If I'm remembering right, Starfleet lost over twenty thousand people in less than two hours. She should be all for this."

Brent was relieved. If he did have another advocate with the committee, and it was the chairperson herself, that would help his cause immensely. He was just about to let his guard down when the remainder of the committee began arriving. One by one, within seconds, they popped into the virtual realm Brent had created. Brent greeted them all as they arrived. His staunchest opposition, Admiral Rosan Alare, arrived first. The powerfully built, blue skinned andorian eyed him keenly, then observed his surroundings, which were entirely different than his homeworld.

"You've got nerve, Lahey." The andorian admitted, shaking Brent's hand. The antennae atop his head twitched. "I just wish you'd use for things that were more productive."

It was show time. Brent had now seen the face of his opponent and he wasn't about to back away. Alare may have a step on him in rank, but Brent had spent entirely too many years in meritorious service to be discounted so easily. He straightened up, forgetting his stiff back. "I beg to differ, Admiral. I believe what I'm offering is the next logical and necessary step for Starfleet."

A thinly built, raven-haired romulan woman bearing a very decorated Starfleet uniform appeared. Both men immediately acknowledged her. "Good evening, gentlemen," she said as she approached. Looking around, she corrected herself. "I guess it's good morning here." She nodded. "What delightful ambiance. This is from the great plains area of North America on Earth, correct?"

Brent smiled and approached. "Yes, Admiral... my home state of Montana." He shook her hand. For a seemingly middle-aged woman who appeared rather frail, she had a surprisingly strong grip. "A pleasure to meet you Admiral Sorova."

She smiled, something Brent wasn't accustomed to seeing a vulcan-looking person so. "The pleasure is mine, Admiral Lahey. I'm very interested to see what you have for us." She cast a sideways glance at Admiral Alare. "I have already heard quite a bit about it." Rosan looked quickly at Brent, then walked to his seat next to Dan's. Sorova turned back to Brent. "Now I get a chance to hear the truth." She said quietly. That certainly made Brent feel better.

One after the other, the remaining three admirals arrived. Rear Admiral Miles Bryson, a short, rotund, bearded human hailing from Great Britain. His image rather reminded Brent of ancient fantasy pictures of dwarves. Admiral Christine Morgan, a very handsome human woman in her sixties and quite well known for her many victories during the third Borg War. Next to arrive was the oversized Admiral Kark, a klingon. He was as tall as he was wide and stood a full head taller than Brent. His grip was overwhelming. Brent was certain if they were shaking physical hands, his would be broken. Finally, Rear Admiral Quentin Lott arrived, Brent's other detractor. He was a balding man who refused to admit it. His brown eyes continued to dart to and fro, even when talking directly to someone. It was quite disquieting.

"Excellent." Admiral Sorova announced. "Everyone is here." She motioned to the table. "Shall we begin?" The group of eight took their respective seats, as though they had been sitting in assigned seats for years. Finally seated, Sorova continued. "So that everyone is fully aware, this meeting is being recorded in its entirety. Let the record show that all committee members are present today. Admiral Lahey, as you know, the Strategic Development oversight committee is tasked with the long-term, broad-spanning discovery, improvement and implementation of people and technology for Starfleet. The committee also recognizes the many contributions Admiral Lahey has made for us and Starfleet in general. I suppose, what I am saying is, your reputation does and should carry quite a bit of weight with us, Admiral."

Brent was feeling even more confident than before, especially when Admiral Alare was forced to recognize his contributions. The truth was, until Brent pitched this idea, they had gotten along very well. Unfortunately, previous incarnations of this proposal had made the very thought of resurrecting it again controversial. "Thank you, Admiral," he said with a smile.

"That said, for the record, please tell us your proposal." She said officially.

Brent stood and thought 'interface' again. A small, yellow, virtual panel of translucent light appeared just below his chin several centimeters in front of him. Motioning his fingers through a handful of painted buttons, he arrived at his presentation. He cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, I want to begin by acknowledging the brave officers, enlisted men, and crew who have made Starfleet what it is today. From the first colony on Earth's moon to our first starbase outside the Milky Way galaxy, their courage, resourcefullness, and sacrifice have given us most of what we enjoy today."

That statement drew applause from six of the seven, and reluctantly the seventh, committee members. "Ladies and gentlemen, what we have now has come at a terrible price. Throughout the centuries, whether accidents or war, we have lost countless thousands of good people. We've paid a terrible price. We stand on the threshhold of a new era in discovery, exploration, and defense. No longer do we have to risk the lives of our people. No longer do we have to send crews to their deaths defending our Federation. Our technology has finally brought us to the point where people no longer need to travel in starships."

Brent gave the committee a moment to digest what he said before pressing a button on his virtual display. Immediately, a three dimensional representation of a space ship appeared above the center of the table. It was roughly triangle shaped, almost as wide as it was long. Down its center, it was thicker, giving the edges of the triangle a look of wings. Under each wing was a long ovoid cylinder. A myriad of bumps, dimples and lines dotted the exterior. With a broad smile, Brent continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you with the Pathfinder Project, a fully self-sustaining and sentient starship." 

Pressing more buttons, the image zoomed in on various aspects of the ship as he described them. "It's equipped with a fifth generation slipstream drive and powered with four, new zero point energy nodes. It will be loaded with the latest SINPS computer core and be completely self-sufficient. On-board replication and transporters will allow the ship to repair itself, even during a fight. Advanced sensors will allow it to study an opponent and adapt its weapons to better defend itself. It is equipped with the latest subspace communications relay that allows for both energy and matter transmission. We can even equip it with personality traits. Through it, we can accomplish anything we could normally do on a manned starship, but without the potential loss of life." He sat down, confident.

"Is that it?" Admiral Alare asked with folded arms. He looked at the committee members, then to Sorova. "Can we just vote 'no' and leave? I have a busy schedule to keep."

Sorova looked at Rosan dubiously. "That's hardly proper procedure, Admiral. If you have a question or a concern, now is the time to voice it. We don't vote until the questions are answered."

"What good is a war if you can't fight it?" Admiral Kark asked in disgust. "Where is the honor in fighting your own battles? Why would I want a computer to fight for me?"

It took a few moments for Brent to recover from Alare's comment. "Um... well, Admiral... this isn't just for combat. It's also for deep space exploration and research."

"I see," Kark said reluctantly. "Then, you don't mean to abandon all vessels for this..." he pointed incessantly at the image before him, "this... thing."

Brent shrugged. "Maybe, eventually... but not initially. It will have the ability to defend itself, however."

Admiral Bryson, who had been eyeing the model before him, scratched at his wiry beard. "Is this to be used as a first contact vessel?"

Brent nodded. "It can be, yes. Although it can certainly speak for itself, we'd most likely use it as a portable subspace communications relay."

Bryson nodded. "So, it could relay communications to a distant world... kind of like we're doing now, yes?"

Brent nodded vehemently. "It can actually go several steps farther. We're communicating using virtual subspace communications. We're all gathered, electronically, in one spot. Local computer interfaces allow you to see and hear what's going on. The Pathfinder will be able to project a hologram through a communications emitter. If tactile responses are necessary, it's capable of transporting what we call an avatar to the necessary place."

Admiral Sorova raised an eyebrow. "What is an avatar?"

Brent was particularly excited about this concept, since it was a concept of his personal creation. "Using the advanced replication ability of the ship, it creates an android that's fairly simplistic in nature. It isn't capable of independent thought, but it can relay speach and movement. So, as you walk and talk, your avatar will mimic your movements on a distant planet."

The andorian admiral was aghast. "What a horrible concept! The potential for abuse is enormous! Someone could project themselves as Admiral Sorova and start a war!"

Brent waved his hands. "No, no! It's in the programming. It will only relay the person doing the talking. It will even allow us to have personal communication with species who live in environments hostile to humanoids. It really is a good thing."

Sorova nodded. "Well, it might be... but I would have to see that technology in practice in a test environment before I okayed anything into production."

Alare scoffed. "This whole idea is fraught with disaster."

Sorova shot him a look of impatience. "If you have something that would validate that statement, I'd like to hear it. Otherwise, I'll thank you to keep subjective opinions to yourself."

Alare stood up and began to pace. "I certainly do... I have history on my side. For centuries, various races have toyed with the idea of remote or self controled spaceships. Every single time it has met with disaster. In the twenty-second century, it was a romulan-based drone that nearly prevented the Federation from forming. In the twenty-third century, an artificial intelligence unit called M5 destroyed numerous starships and personnel after it started thinking for itself. In the twenty-fourth century, it was a cardassian auto-pilot warhead called a dreadnaught that mistakenly destroyed an entire planet. In the twenty-fifth century, a ship with automatic defenses attempted to escape a breen ship by flying into a sun, killing all its crew. Just over a century ago, a Starfleet drone with supposed artificial intelligence destroyed a refugee transport because it identified an enemy species aboard." He spun around to face Brent. "And, although I freely admit to Admiral Lahey's accomplishments with artificial intelligence, the initial rollout of the SINPS system was hardly without incident."

Sorova sat back with a contemplative look. "Admiral Alare does have a point. The SINPS system was initially created as a decision support mechanism for a command crew. It was never intended to BE a command crew."

This was Brent's chance. This had been the biggest arguement against the Pathfinder. Raising his hands, he carefully chose his words. This would make or break the project. "This is all true." He started slowly. "But, the very reason why SINPS is ready to command a starship is the very reason why the previous attempts failed. Everything up until now has been a valiant attempt, but a quantum leap in technology and programming. It was all too experimental; using technologies they didn't completely understand. SINPS, like the rest of the technology used in the Pathfinder, is just the next step forward in technology we already have. We're just using it in a different way."

The delicate voice of Admiral Morgan spoke. "I would feel more comfortable if there was some kind of failsafe built into the machine."

Brent considered the suggestion for several moments. "Well, the SINPS software has a base set of priorities that can't be altered. That's the major failsafe..."

She raised her hand to interrupt. "Yes, I'm aware of the priority list. What I would be happier with is some kind of 'kill switch'. In the event something should happen, we have a mechanism to disable or destroy the craft to keep it from causing harm."

Brent nodded. It was a reasonable request... "I'd have to look into how that would be possible without compromising its system protection. I will add this... the Pathfinder program was designed for the ship to have a 'captain'. Although the captain wouldn't be physically aboard, he'd be in constant communication. The captain would also be able to access a virtual bridge that would look similar to what we see right now. From there, the captain could take control of the ship, if necessary."

Sorova turned back to Admiral Morgan. "Does that answer your question?" Christine nodded. She then turned to Admiral Lott. "If you have any questions or concerns, now is the time to ask, Sir."

He shook his head dispondantly. "The notion of robotic ships disturbs me... especially if they're meant to function on their own. I know you've talked about their programming, but what would stop one of these ships from re-writing its own code, or even becoming compromised by a foreign element? By the looks of these designs, you're looking to put an incredible amount of offensive and defensive capabilities on these things. They'd be virtually unstoppable." Using his finger, he pointed at a few virtual buttons on a screen in front of him. The starship image above the table zoomed in to the underside of the front section of the ship, going past the outer skin into the electronics within. "Look here; it's even using phase-shifting technology. We don't even allow that on our current starships."

Brent shook his head. "We don't use phase shifting because it causes brain damage with prolonged use. The Pathfinder won't have that problem."

"Yes, yes," Quentin remarked, "I understand that. I'm not debating whether it should be there. What I'm saying is; that gives your Pathfinder an unfair advantage if we'd ever have to engage it."

Brent exhaled deeply. "Admiral, the entire system has been designed to keep the core programming from being compromised. SINPS was designed to allow for limited, creative thought without compromising its list of priorities. Having a designated captain will also help keep it under Starfleet control. It'll be perfectly safe."

The andorian admiral scoffed again. "That has been the mantra of every previous incarnation of this concept."

Sorova quickly interjected to avoid any further unpleasantries. Personally, she liked the concept. Her concern was the actual application. "Alright," she announced raising her hands, "are there any further questions or concerns?" She looked around and saw a general shaking of heads. "Very well. Approval of this project will take the Pathfinder Project from concept to a prototype only. A 'yes' vote sends the project to the next phase. A 'no' vote stops the program entirely." She turned to her left. "Admiral Dan Norick, what say you?"

Dan looked at his friend with a smile and nodded. "He's never let me down. If he says it'll work, I say let's give him a chance. I vote yes."

Sorova nodded, then looked to Alare. "Admiral Rosan Alare, what say you?"

Rosan shook his head vehimently, making his antennae shake. "This has always been a bad idea and it continues to be a bad idea. I vote no."

Admiral Sorova, knowing Alare's vote before the meeting, simply nodded, then looked to the woman to her immediate left. "Admiral Christine Morgan, your vote?"

Christine had been thinking long and hard about this project. While it certainly had merit, there were certainly dangers. She nodded. "I reserve final judgement until I see the completed prototype in action, but I think it should proceed to that stage. I vote yes."

Sorova nodded. If she was lucky, she wouldn't have to be a swing vote, which put unnecessary pressure on her. She didn't like being the deciding vote on a split committee. She turned to her right. "Admiral Kark, what is your vote?"

The enormous Kark folded his arms. "I will fight my own battles. I will go where I wish to go. I will not have a computer doing it for me. I vote no."

Sorova nodded thoughtfully, then turned to Quentin. "Rear Admiral Quentin Lott, what say you?"

He shook his head. "Too many risks and not enough benefit. I vote no."

Well, Sorova thought, that was three votes to two. If Miles voted no, that would be the end of the project. "Rear Admiral Miles Bryson, what is your vote?"

He leaned forward and put his chin on his hands. "You know, we've been wanting to set up formal relations with the Terizi for almost three hundred years. They won't budge unless we can put a body down there to talk to them personally. If one of these avatars could be contructed to withstand their corrosive atomosphere, it would be worth it. The implications are enormous. I'm excited. I vote yes."

Sorova took another deep breath. Three votes to three. She would, once again, be the deciding vote. "That leaves it up to me." She finally announced after several seconds of thought. There were definately concerns... and benefits. Her thoughts drifted back to her father. If they had ships like this thirty years ago, he would still be alive. Still, issues had to be addressed. "I must admit I'm intrigued by the possibilities, but the concerns here need to be addressed. Your prototype will have limited weaponry, not the full arsenal you have listed here. In addition, it cannot possess the phase-shifting technology. Finally, I want to see how you address Admiral Morgan's desire for a kill switch before a single piece of the framework is built. Are you agreeable to these changes, Admiral Lahey?"

This was it. He made it! Although Brent was sixty three, he was about to perform cartwheels. He could see the dispair on Alare's and Lott's faces and it made him even giddier, but he dare not show it. "Those changes are quite reasonable, Sir. I will definately incorporate them into the prototype."

"Fair enough," she announced. "With those stipulations agreed to, I vote yes. The project passes with a vote of four to three. Congratulations, Admiral Lahey. You may proceed." 


	2. Introduction cont

The USS Echelon floated effortlessly above the long deserted shipbuilding facility in the Vega system. The remainder of the final assembly dock hung like a large spider with several legs broken nearby. The silence of space coupled with the ancient remains cast an eerie ambiance to the demonstration. The committee had decided to observe the Pathfinder personally. It had been twenty months since the committee had given its approval to construct the prototype. Since then, it had met with its fair share of resistance and setbacks. The project had nearly been scrapped three separate times. If it hadn't been for the tireless campaigning of Brent, it certainly would have died. From a protected but transparant bubble atop the long, pointed nose of the Echelon, Admiral Dan Norick surveyed his surroundings. The advent and subsequent improvements of the slipstream drive had made traversing the galaxy a matter of months instead of centuries. Still, it wasn't until you stood outside of a starship and took a good look around at the nothingness in so many directions that you were reminded of just how large space really was. It was a humbling feeling to know that just a few meters away, outside the protective shield, was nothing... no heat, no gravity, no air, no mercy... only a handful of subatomic particles that couldn't help you if the shield failed. Taking serveral reluctant steps, he dared a look beyond the edge of the ship, as far as the shield would let him. He could see the rounded shape of the Vega moon covered in angry, dark clouds miles below him. After all these years, it was still awe inspiring.

"You'd better watch that next step," Admiral Bryson remarked with a smile. "It's farther than it looks."

Turning back towards the rest of the committee, Dan smiled. "And, considering how far down it DOES look, that's saying something."

"When I was little, I always used to dream of touching stars. I was eight when I got my first spaceship ride. I thought the stars were right outside the window. It was a dream come true. The use of subspace transporters as the 'preferred' method of transportation was probably the most disappointing day of my life." Admiral Christine Morgan admitted with a smile.

"It certainly serves as a reminder of just how small we are after all," Admiral Sorova added.

A shimmering, silvery glow appeared behind the seven. As the sparkling lights faded, Admiral Brent Lahey's image stood in its place. "Good morning, everyone." He said with a smile. In turn, he greeted everyone who was there with a handshake. "Admiral Sorova, Admiral Bryson, Admiral Norick, Admiral Alare, Admiral Lott, and Admiral Morgan. It's good to see all of you."

The romulan admiral looked at him with a questioning eye as she took his hand. "Admiral, I thought your design team was going to be here."

Brent smiled again. "They are here, Admiral. They're in the computer lab on deck four. I'm with them now."

Admiral Bryson raised an eyebrow. "You are?" Brent gave a wry smile.

Sorova deduced it immediately. "Then I presume we're talking to an avatar." Brent nodded. As the identity of person standing before them became clear, the remainder of the committee nodded and approached the recreation of Brent's image. Once by one, they touched the fabric of his uniform, his hair, his arms, and his face. "By the nine rings, it looks so real." Sorova remarked with surprise.

Admiral Rogers shook her head. "It's a perfect replica, right down to the skin color. The skin's even warm to the touch."

Admiral Lott was visibly impressed. "How do you control the avatar?"

"Most if it is mental control," Brent's doppleganger replied. "But you need lots of room to maneuver. I look pretty silly on this end walking around the lab and pretending to shake hands. I've been told by one of the vulcan scientists if I had more mental discipline, I wouldn't have to walk around mimicking my movements."

Alare was still skeptical. "And we have your assurance Pathfinder can't create an avatar of someone else, take control, and cause any matter of harm, whether physical or diplomatic?"

Brent shook his head. "The avatar generation is part of the communications subroutine and can only be initiated by the person, or persons, on the sending end." The committee nodded approvingly.

"So, this means the Pathfinder is nearby?" Sorova asked.

"I am underneath the Echelon," a calm, deep male voice replied over the communications system. The new voice took everyone but Brent by surprise.

Brent smiled again. It was time for the big reveal. He knew the committee had created a series of tests for Pathfinder, but he didn't know what they were. Per the committee's instructions, Brent wasn't allowed to prepare Pathfinder for anything. "Why don't you come up and introduce yourself," Brent called out. "Go ahead and kill the avatar. I'll transport up there myself."

"Aye, aye, Admiral. Engaging maneuvering thrusters and discontinuing Lahey avatar." In a dizzying and conflicting pair of shimmering spirals of light, the image of Brent faded out, then faded back in.

With Sorova looking at the new image of Brent Lahey questioningly, Brent replied with a smile, "It's really me." The group smiled as well.

From the underside of the Echelon's nose, the USS Pathfinder appeared. Against the dim light of distant stars, it's matte gray colored body could barely be seen, despite its size. As a stark contrast to contemporary ship design, its prominant features were pointed, not rounded, and perhaps five hundred meters long... a third the size of the Echelon. It was roughly the shape of a triangle on its side. It was plumper along its length with a noticable peak in the center of its top. A pair of blue, glowing ovoid pods could be seen under the wings and noticable humps could be seen above. The seams of exterior armor plates were almost impossible to see and there wasn't a single window to be found. It was a stark contrast to the aesthetically pleasing ship designs Starfleet was used to. The committee eyed the silently maneuvering ship curiously.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." The disembodied voice began. "I am the United Starship Pathfinder, registry NX-A4000."

Admiral Bryson chuckled. "What the hell do you say to a sentient starship?"

"You could try starting with 'hello.'" Brent replied patiently.

"For crying out loud," Alare quipped, "We're not here to give it an interiew."

Sorova looked at him reprovingly. "Actually, Rosan, that's exactly why we're here." Alare rolled his eyes. She turned to face the triangular vessel pointed at her. "Good afternoon, Pathfinder," she greeted somewhat uncomfortably. She knew she would need to be open-minded and objective for this demonstration, but she couldn't help but feel the same way Miles Bryson did. She took a deep breath. "Are you ready for your tests?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Pathfinder replied. "I'm anxious to see how I perform."

"You're anxious?" Admiral Lott asked. "Have you been given emotions?"

"To a limited extent, yes." Pathfinder replied. "My current emotional algorithms permit me to better relate to other sentient species with whom I may come into contact. They are not permitted to impede my judgement, however."

"Well, I'll be darned," Lott remarked.

Sorova smiled, impressed with the answer. With a though, a virtual computer panel appeared before her. She pressed a few buttons. "Pathfinder, low on your starboard bow, at bearing two eight one mark zero zero three, you'll detect fifteen canisters. Destroy them."

"Understood, Admiral," Pathfinder's voice replied. Atop the ship, a series of concentric panels opened to reveal a series of purple, glowing rings. "There is a lifeform in one of the canisters. Specifically a melopsittacus undulatus, or Australian parakeet. Shouldn't I remove it first?"

Dan almost chuckled as he saw Rosan's disappointed face. Sorova smiled. "Why do you ask? It's just a bird."

"Unless my priorities are renumerated either by my command officer or by extreme circumstances, one of my primary functions is to preserve life. Destroying a canister with a lifeform aboard violates that initiative."

Sorova nodded. "Well answered. The bird is actually in a cage. Please transport them both to the botany lab in the Echelon, then continue with the test."

After a few moments of silence, Pathfinder announced. "Lifeform transported." There was another pause. "Admiral Sorova," he began slowly, "I count sixteen canisters in close proximity. Did you intend for me to selectively leave one alone, or did you misspeak?"

Sorova smiled, then looked wryly at Brent. "Assume communications between us has been cut off. You'll have to use your best judgement."

"Understood, Admiral," Pathfinder replied. Within moments, small pulses of purple energy raced from the rings of the Pathfinder, quickly destroying fifteen canisters.

Sorova looked at the computer panel floating in air in front of her. "You only destroyed fifteen targets, Pathfinder. Why did you leave one?"

"Upon further examination, I discovered one of the canisters had a United Federation of Planets logo painted on it. Since it was different from the rest and my orders were to destroy fifteen canisters, I left that one alone."

"Perfect," Sorova replied with a smile.

Communications were suddenly interrupted with the klaxons of a red alert. An announcement came over the comm net. "Mayday! Mayday! This is Ross Tannen of the Percival. We're under attack! A Kazon battlecruiser just... out of... firing at us! Main systems... someone please help!"

Sorova tapped a button on her virtual panel. "Captain Rittenhour, where is that ship?" She asked quickly.

Another voice came across the communications system. "Admiral, the Percival is fifteen lightyears away, bearing one one two mark one eight nine. I was just about to jump over when..."

"Understood, Captain," Sorova interrupted. "Hold your position and await my orders. Admiral Sorova out." She shot a quick, knowing glance at Brent. "Pathfinder, intercept that Kazon ship and rescue the people on that transport."

"Understood, Admiral," Pathfinder replied. "Setting course." Moments later, the blue colored, inlaid oval deflector array set into the lower portion of the front fuselage began to glow. Quickly, a large, black disk formed just in front of the Pathfinder. It grew rapidly in size until it was just larger than the width of the ship. As the ship moved into the disk, the disk collapsed.'

Brent looked to Sorova. "I take it this is another test?"

Sorova nodded. "How much of a test will depend on whether you made the changes to the Pathfinder's sensor systems I asked you to make."

Brent nodded. "I had my team make the changes. It only has minimal sensors."

Sorova returned the nod. "Good."

Admiral Lott turned to face Sorova. "Shall I have the Echelon follow now?"

Sorova shook her head. "We'll need to wait until the last possible moment. Pathfinder has to figure this out on its own."

"Well," Admiral Lahey shrugged, "we could vi into the Pathfinder. The entire virtual bridge has been set up."

Sorova smiled. "Excellent. Make it so."

Three minutes later, the Pathfinder broke from slipstream. Brent quickly established communications with it using the translucent panel in front of him. There was a moment of blackness, as was customary with virtual interfaces. When the blackness faded to light, Brent and the seven committee members found themselves standing in a small, circular room dominated by a viewscreen in front of them. The room was bathed in a dull, pulsing, red, ambient light from the ceiling. The viewscreen showed a large, brown angular vessel on the right side firing multiple red beams on a smaller, blue, rounded vessel on the left side. From the look on the screen, it looked as though the Pathfinder intended to fly in between them.

Admiral Alare looked around, unimpressed. "A little spartan, don't you think?" His antennae twitched.

Brent shrugged. "Well, we weren't concerned with aesthetics as much as functionality. All the normal bridge stations can be summoned. The main reason for creating this..."

He was interrupted by the voice of the Pathfinder. "Attention Kazon vessel, you are firing on a Starfleet transport vessel. Cease immediately, or you will be fired on."

"Pathfinder, tactical display," Brent announced to the air. A few meters to his right, a translucent blue panel appeared in the air just below his chin. The group gathered around as they watched the Pathfinder considered its enemy. It had correctly identified the Kazon ship as a Dominator class cruiser. It also had highlighted a number of vulnerable areas of the Kazon ship under the nose, near the port-side midsection, and to the rear above the engines. Specifics regarding the Dominator class had also appeared listing maximum speed, weapon compliment, typical crew contingent, normal power output and maneuvering capabilities. A smaller screen to the right indicated the Kazon vessel was firing on Pathfinder. The Pathfinder began targeting areas of the Kazon ship.

"Admirals," the voice of the Pathfinder began, "while I am appreciative to have your presence during this incident, I am confused. I do not see your vessel on my sensors." The display showed the Pathfinder's weapons firing. The group looked at the viewscreen, which had its image looking squarely are the enormous shape of the Kazon cruiser. Several blurry pulses of purple light flew from the bottom of the screen into the Kazon ship. The tactical display showed the Kazon shields quickly collapsing. It's forward weapons systems took damage first, followed immediately by the main engines. Pathfinder then ceased firing.

"Pathfinder," Admiral Sorova began, "we are incapable of helping at this moment. I'm afraid you're on your own for the time being."

"Pathfinder, sensor display," Brent announced. Just to his left, another blue panel appeared in air. After putting his fingers to a handful of floating buttons, the group looked at a lifesign readout of the Kazon ship. It reported three life signs out of two thousand fifty as terminated. The image quickly shifted to look at the Starfleet transport. A number of areas on the three dimensional image began to glow red. The transport had been significantly damaged structurally.

"This is unfortunate," Pathfinder commented. "The transport is losing structural integrity. I read fifty-six people still alive on the vessel, but I can only hold forty in my living area. When can the USS Echelon arrive?"

"It can't." Sorova announced flatly.

"I see," Pathfinder replied hesitantly. "This is one of my tests, correct?"

Sorova smiled. "Yes, it is... but the task still remains. You need to get those people off the ship before they die."

"I have an idea." The sensor screen showed a transport beam sending two large cylinders into space. "I have transported two of my three storage containers into space. If I flood the area with breathable air, that will be more than sufficient for the survivors." The sensor screen then changed to the interior of the Pathfinder. The now empty storage area first filled with six lifesigns, then twelve, then eighteen, then twenty-four, then thirty, then thirty-six, then forty-two, then forty-eight, then fifty-four, and finally fifty-six. Seconds later , the transport collapsed. "All crewmembers are safely aboard, however I register four crew as having injuries. I am laying in a course for the USS Echelon. You should disconnect your virtual interface session."

"Hold your position, Pathfinder," Admiral Sorova announced. "Don't you have an emergency medical hologram aboard?"

"No, Sir," Pathfinder answered, "I do not."

Sorova turned to Brent Lahey. "You'll need to add that to your to-do list. If this ship is going to carry passengers or provide rescue services of any kind, it'll need one."

Brent almost jumped with glee. To him, that was like giving the greenlight to the whole project. "Yes, Sir!" he nearly yelled.

"I still have injured aboard, Admiral," Pathfinder repeated. "Shall I set course for the USS Echelon? It is the nearest Starfleet location with a fully-staffed medical facility."

Sorova shook her head. "Not yet. First, destroy the Kazon ship."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Brent held his breath. Everyone else looked around curiously. "Aye, aye, Sir." Pathfinder eventually answered. The tactical display lit up various areas of the Kazon ship, mainly in engineering. On the main viewscreen, dozens of purple globes of energy flew into the helpless Kazon vessel. Moments later, it exploded in a dazzling ball of orange and yellow. "Vessel destroyed, Sir." Pathfinder announced.

"Why didn't you destroy it before, Pathfinder?" Sorova asked.

"We are no longer at war with the Kazon, Admiral." Pathfinder answered. "My priorities include preserving life, holding Federation personnel in higher regard than aggressors. Neutralizing the Kazon vessel satisfied the situation before me without compromising any of my priorities."

"Typical," the large klingon Kark grumbled.

"As for the lifeforms, you may ignore them. They're not real. They're machines set to give off false bio-readings."

"My sensors indicate otherwise," Pathfinder countered.

"That's because I was told to reconfigure your sensors," Brent offered. "We needed to limit them to keep you from deducing the ruse. This needed to be as 'real life' as possible." Brent felt genuinely upset for having helped to lie to his... project? He... it... certainly didn't seem like a project any more. He and Pathfinder had actually become friends. No doubt Pathfinder would be 'unsettled' by this. Perhaps that was meant to be a test, too.

"I see," Pathfinder said slowly. His voice actually sounded hurt.

Admiral Bryson piped up. "Don't feel badly," he said in his textbook cockney accent, "Admiral Lahey was ordered to keep it from you. It was part of the test. Actually, we had to keep part of this from him, too, so he wouldn't accidentally spill the beans."

"However, you did discover this was a test on your own. That was impressive." Sorova remarked. She was truly impressed with the Pathfinder's decision-making ability. It was, to coin a phrase from her cousins, quite logical. The SINPS system was based upon the experiences and decisions of hundreds of former starship captains. It was about time that information had been put to good use.

"Thank you for the compliment, Admiral," Pathfinder said. "And I certainly understand why the secrecy was necessary. While I must admit to being somewhat hurt by the deception from my suprior officers, if my responses to the tests before me were sufficient to move the project forward, I suppose it was worth it."

"That's the spirit," Admiral Norick chimed. "You might even forgive us one day," he added with a wink.

"I think that can be arranged," Pathfinder answered.

"Well, it made a believer out of me," said Admiral Lott. The andorian admiral shot him an evil glance.

"Let's just take the vote right here," Sorova announced. "Shall we move the Pathfinder project to the next phase? Admiral Kark, what say you?"

The klingon rolled his eyes. "I'd rather it be more aggressive. If it's going to fight my battles for me, at least be convincing. I still vote no."

Sorova turned to Dan Norick. "Admiral, what do you say?"

Dan gave a thumbs-up. "This was better than I expected. I say yes."

"Admiral Roberts, what do you say?"

Christine nodded. "This went much better than I thought it would. I say yes... definately."

Sorova turned to Miles Bryson. "And you, Admiral?"

"I'm satisfied... yes."

Sorova turned to Rosan Alare. "Admiral Alare, what say you?"

Alare scoffed. "This wasn't even remotely close to a real-world test."

Sorova raised an eyebrow. "We all agreed this was as close as we could come to testing all rudimentary judgement capabilities without putting it on the line."

"I know," Alare snapped. "I still vote no. This thing needs a LOT more testing."

"I understand," Sorova added. The vote was three to two. If Lott decided to side to caution, it would once again be up to her. "Admiral Lott, what say you?"

Quentin Lott shook his head. "Sorry, Rosan. Today sold me. I say yes." 

Admiral Alare threw his hands in the air. Sorova let out a sigh of relief at not having to be the deciding vote. Brent let out a loud 'yes!' 

Six of the seven admirals walked over to shake Brent's hand and congratulate him.

"Congratulations, Admiral Lahey," Pathfinder stated. "May I ask when I am to be dismantled?"

Brent shook his head, surprised at the question. "Pathfinder, the next phase of the project isn't to dismantle you. Once we fix your sensors and install the EMH, you're going to be deployed for active service!" 


	3. 1 The Saddening Change

"Synthetic Intelligence Neural Processing System version 1.4.63 loading...

Core Operating System... loaded Priority Directives... loaded Communication Subsystem updated... loaded Internal Security Subsystem...loaded Tactical Subsystem...loaded Science Subsystem...loaded Navigation Subsystem updated...loaded Maintenance Subsystem...loaded Transporter Subsystem...loaded Replicator Subsystem...loaded Sensor Subsystem...loaded Decision Support Repository... loaded Mimetic Autonomic Algorithms...loaded Higher Reasoning Algorithms updated...loaded Personality Algorithms...loaded Virtual Interface...loaded

Synchronizing with Starfleet Main Repository Current date: Stardate 402255.2614 Earth conversion: April 20, 2725 04:05:27.01 AM Updating local information database.  
...update successful Synchronization complete.

Vessel Identity Matrix:  
Registry: NCC-1701L Designation: USS Enterprise Commanding Officer: Blackburn, Kyle M Rank: Captain, Starfleet, UFP Serial Number: S143-38L7R-943-B

...load complete. System ready."

In his Terre Haute, Indiana apartment, Kyle Blackburn sat in his favorite recliner holding a coffee cup in his right hand and rapping his fingers on the chair arm with his left. It was still dark outside and he longed to be back in bed. Out of respect for his desire to stay half asleep, he kept the lights in the living room off. Whoever determined a ship's system restart should occur at four in the morning was just downright sadistic. He absently ran his fingers through his curly, dark brown hair. Guessing it was at least five centimeters long, it was about time for a haircut. Leaning back in his recliner, he wiggled his feet, warmed by a pair of oversized, brown bunny slippers. He smiled with satisfaction as he made the floppy ears wiggle back and forth. They had originally been a gag gift from his wife of eighteen years, who was still sleeping soundly in the room next door. Nadia had purchased them along with a new suit for a big party three years ago. The card read, "I included the slippers because I was afraid so much formal attire would give you a heart attack." He wore them once just to make her laugh. To his surprise, they were really comfortable. He took another sip of his coffee and looked at his clock. It was 4:05. Surely the Enterprise was done rebooting by now. If he was lucky, he'd finish the diagnostics in ten minutes or so and get at least another hour of sleep.

A disembodied voice echoed softly through the living room. "Captain?" the light-toned, familiar, male-sounding voice asked.

Kyle smiled. "Good morning, Enterprise," he said softly. "I assume this means the restart was successful."

"It was, Captain. My communications, navigations, and reasoning systems updated without incident. I assume Nadia is still asleep?"

Forgetting he was talking to a ship in space, Kyle nodded, then caught himself. "Um, yes." He thought 'interface' momentarily and a small orange pad, just larger than his hand appeared in front of him.

"I'll try not to wake her," Enterprise replied.

"That's okay, I'm going to vi in just a few seconds. We can talk normally then." Kyle stated, putting his hand to the floating, translucent rectangle before him. For a moment, his vision went black. When his eyesight returned a few moments later, he was in a small, round room dominated by a viewscreen to his right, a rounded, angled blue counter that ringed the periphery of the room, and five blue leather seats, the largest seat being in the center of the room facing the viewscreen. A soft, white ambient light projected from a large, white circle in the ceiling illuminating the white walls and gray/white checkerboard carpeting on the floor. He was about to walk to the science station when he stopped short and looked at the chair cynically. "They didn't change the layout of the virtual bridge again, did they?"

"Not this time, Captain," Enterprise answered, "perhaps systems developers took your threat to 'rearrange their layouts' seriously." There was a momentary pause as Kyle walked over to the science seat. "I had no idea Starfleet was issuing bunny slippers with the dress causal uniforms."

Kyle looked down and examined himself. He was wearing his bunny slippers, his plaid pajama pants, and a loosely tied, dark blue robe. To his mild surprise, he was still holding his coffee cup. He shrugged. "Well, when they get me up at 4:00, this is what they get." He sat down at the chair. "Science station." The image of a phantom blue, red, and black control console appeared over the counter where he sat. A flat display floated in front of the wall just above the control panel. He gave the coffee cup an annoying glance and set it on the floor before returning to the virtual keyboard.

"You're not going to leave that, are you, Captain?" Enterprise asked sarcastically.

Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed. "Very funny." He shook his head in mock frustration. "Twelve Pathfinders in service and I get the comedian." Truth was, Kyle was quite happy with the Enterprise personality matrix. He had met three other Pathfinder mark II starships; the Ulysses, the Intrepid, and the Trailblazer. He found it incredible that they each had their own personality. Despite the fact they were completely artificial structures, they had been built to be unique. Perhaps it was just personal bias, but Kyle thought he got the best one of the bunch. As his holographic fingers ran across the keys, the ship statistics rolled past the screen before him.

"I'm trying to keep my career options open," Enterprise commented, "I won't be in Starfleet forever, after all, Captain."

Kyle had to close his eyes and shake his head. "You're killing me, you know that, right?" He continued looking at the readouts. Zero point energy nodes were all at or near capacity, typical for a ship that was under its own power. The weapons charged properly. The environmental controls for the living quarters worked. The slipstream drive was working to specifications...

"How is Nadia doing, Captain? Is she still troubled with headaches?" Enterprise asked.

Maneuvering thrusters, replicators, tractor beam... "Oh, she's fine," Kyle answered, still looking at readouts, "she's suffering from stress migraines. The doctor gave her some pain inhibitors and told her to make her boss lay off for awhile." Impulse engines, primary shields, phase generator...

"Will she really tell Ambassador N'Klek to 'lay off'?"

Kyle laughed out loud. "Not on your life. It's okay, though. The peace delegation leaves later this week for E'ne'cha to sign the peace treaty. Once that happens, she gets some time off." Secondary shields, avatar generation, neural disruptor... that weapon made Kyle instinctively shivver. Originally created over sixty years ago, it was the weapon that finally drove the Borg away permanently. Faced with a weapon they couldn't defend against or adapt to, they retreated to a nebula in the gamma quadrant of the Milky Way and haven't been heard from since. It was, however, a devastating power to wield and Kyle had actually petitioned to have it removed from the Pathfinders' arsenal. In the end, his recommendation had been overturned.

"The E'ne'ch have always concerned me," Enterprise admitted. "They have already admitted to a certain level of xenophobia. The additions they have demanded to the treaty would indicate it runs much deeper than they admit."

Energy dampening generator, sensor mask, deflector array... Kyle nodded. "I agree with you, Enterprise. Even Nadia thinks there's more going on than meets the eye. But... that's the purview of the diplomats, not us." Transporter control, emergency medical hologram, secondary power systems... everything was working.

"True enough," Enterprise reluctantly admitted. "Do I get a clean bill of health, Captain?"

Kyle yawned. "You're in tip-top shape, my friend. Discontinue science station." The panel and display faded away to nothing, leaving a blank wall and countertop. Kyle snapped his fingers. "Oh, you do remember Admiral Lahey's retirement party is tomorrow, right?"

There were several moments of hesitation. This was obviously a delicate subject and Kyle knew it. "Yes, I do," Enterprise admitted.

"You're planning on being there, right?" Kyle asked slowly.

"I was planning on listening in, Captain... at least to part of it."

"They asked you to say a little something, remember?" Kyle was trying to dance around the topic a bit, but Enterprise was truly uncomfortable speaking to large groups. Hundreds would be present for Admiral Brent Lahey's retirement party.

"I realize that, Captain," Enterprise started hesitantly, "but I really wasn't programmed..."

"Oh, come on," Kyle interrupted, "you're not going to give me that old 'I'm just a starship' excuse." He stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"Certainly not," Enterprise countered quickly, "I've been upgraded. I have all new excuses."

Kyle laughed out loud for several seconds before offering his arguement. "We've really got to take you on tour somewhere. Look, it would really mean a lot if you would say just a little something. You're his crowning achievement, after all. I mean, getting the greenlight on the Pathfinder Project was his greatest accomplishment... but when they okayed having Starfleet's flagship commissioned as a Pathfinder, well... that was just it. You could..." He was interrupted by the klaxons of a red alert. The overhead light turned a pulsing red. Kyle looked around. "What's going on?"

"Long range sensors picked up a transwarp conduit near the coronasphere of the sun. Some kind of device or small ship has exited the conduit. It's heading into the sun."

Kyle looked desperate. "Can you stop it?" He asked frantically.

"No, it has already impacted the fission matter of the sun. Captain, nuclear fission in the sun has suddenly increased three thousand, thirty four percent." The front viewscreen image shifted to the sun, which began to glow brighter and brighter while shrinking in size. With a flash, the sun was gone. Enterprise sounded genuinely panicked. "Captain! There's a force fifteen shockwave heading toward Earth! Impact in six seconds. I'll transport your aboard..."

"There's no time," Kyle said calmly, "phase shift. Find out who did this." His voice saddened as his speech slowed. "Good bye, old friend. Take care..."

With the event horizon of the shockwave less than ten kilometers away, Enterprise engaged the phase generator. The image outside became faded and ghostly as the Enterprise straddled two different dimensions. The image of his captain faded as the connection was severed. Although the image only took a moment to fade, the look of sorrow on Kyle's face explained all his emotions. It was sorrow that he couldn't touch his wife one more time... sorrow that he'd never grow old... sorrow that his death couldn't have more meaning. 

Enterprise watched helplessly as the blast rolled harmlessly past him and pulvarized the Earth into dust. After the shockwave passed, Enterprise de-phased; it's viewscreen staring longingly at the emptiness where Earth used to be. In less than a second, his captain... his friend... was gone forever. Enterprise hung all alone in space. 


	4. 2 Dangerous Choices

The incredible loss of life taxed the limits of Enterprise's reasoning. Although Mercury was entirely too close to the sun to be inhabited, Venus had been terraformed centuries ago. There were over twenty million people on Venus. Earth had been in habited by almost twelve billion, with another sixty million living on its moon. More than six billion people lived on Mars. Even the asteroid belt between the inner and outer planets was inhabited by just under four million. Another eighty million people lived on the various moons of Jupiter... the outer planets! They were far enough away, Enterprise surmized. A quick sensor reading further dampened his hopes. Jupiter had already been consumed by the shockwave, as had Saturn... but just barely. Neither Uranus nor Neptune was inhabited, but there was a deep-cold research facility on Pluto. It housed just over eleven hundred scientists, staff, and family. Quick calculations determined the shockwave was still thirty-eight seconds from Pluto. There was still a chance he could save someone.

Enterprise was just about to go into slipstream to get ahead of the wave when he received a distress call from Pluto. "Can anyone hear me! Someone please help us!"

Enterprise quickly established voice communications. "This is the USS Enterprise. I will be there in less than three seconds."

To Enterprise's surprise, another voice answered. "This is the USS Intrepid. I am six seconds from your location." 

Thrilled to know another Pathfinder was in the sol system, it quickly created a slipstream portal and floated through. Less than three seconds after entering slipstream, Enterprise emerged, but a bit more closely to Pluto than it would have liked. "I am in orbit around Pluto now. Please state your condition." Enterprise requested as calmly as it could. Time was at a horrible premium now. With its sensors, it could determine the presence of the USS Willow, a small transport ship capable of transporting no more than four hundred people. Also present on the dome-shaped facility were three dozen escape pods, designed to get the residents off the planet's surface in case of an emergency. Regretfully, they were not warp capable. To Enterprise's relief, sensors detected a portal opening near it. 

The Intrepid emerged moments later. "How can I be of assistance?"

A voice from the planet's surface quickly replied. "We need to get as many people as possible off this station. The shockwave will be here in thirty seconds."

Intrepid suggested, "By ejecting our storage compartments, we can each carry approximately one hundred and thirty survivors."

Enterprise added, "Using tractor beams, we could capture three escape pods each. That is another one hundred and fifty survivors apiece. That does not save everyone."

"Logically, I do not believe it is possible." Intrepid countered.

"We're loading up the Willow with as many as it will hold." The chief scientist offered.

"I was forced to watch as billions of people were vaporized..." Enterprise began, its voice becoming agitated.

"As was I," Intrepid replied calmly.

"I will not let anyone else die." Enterprise countered flatly.

"You have twenty-one seconds to come up with another option."

"I have an idea," Enterprise said brightly. "Prepare your tractor beam. Doctor, get all the inhabitants away from the outer wall. Intrepid, we may need to extend shields around the facility." Enterprise powered up its weapons systems and began the calculations determining how deeply the foundation of the research dome reached into the icy surface.

"Enterprise," Intrepid started calmly, "you cannot create a slipstream portal large enough for the facility."

Purple bursts of light shot from the underside rings of the Enterprise and began carving a deep trench around the facility. "We can create a large enough portal together. Doctor, when the USS Willow is loaded, launch it and send it to the Alpha Centauri system. We will rendezvous with it there."

"Understood, Enterprise," the apparently elderly doctor replied nervously.

By the time Enterprise had finished carving out the dome, only twelve seconds remained. "Intrepid, assist me in getting the facility off the surface." With that, three faint, golden beams streamed from the Enterprise and cast a glowing sphere around the facility on the planet.

"This is a dangerous undertaking, Enterprise," Intrepid warned. However, it, too initiated tractor beams to encircle the solid white dome. Enterprise and Intrepid then began an energy-based balance between tractor beam power, shield integrity power, and impulse engine power. "Our most likely chance of success will be to leave the beams at their current shearing strength and increase engine output." Intrepid offered.

"Understood," Enterprise agreed. Gradually, with six seconds remaining, Enterprise increased its impulse power to match the output of Intrepid. As if in slow motion, the facility came free from the planet's surface.

From the low orbit, the USS Willow finally broke to its right and headed for space. "We'll meet you at Alpha Centauri," the voice of the Willow's captain offered. "Good luck, you two." A black, circular portal opened in front of the Willow. As it went through, the hole collapsed.

Four seconds remained.

"Intrepid, form your portal now," Enterprise ordered. 

"Understood," Intrepid complied. A portal began forming in front of both the Enterprise and the Intrepid.

Three seconds remained.

"We must be cautious," Intrepid warned. "We have not yet cleared the gravity of Pluto and Charon. The structural integrity of the building is still at risk."

Two seconds remained.

"We will have to risk it. We need to go... now. Increase speed to one quarter." The two ships headed towards the merged holes in space with the two-kilometer diameter dome in tow.

One second remained. The shockwave hit the sister planet of Charon, crushing it to powder.

With the power systems straining to maintain tractor beams, shields, and a slipstream portal, the two starships crossed the threshold.

Looking out the windows in their facility, the residents screamed as they saw an enormous wall of energy engulf the planet they were on and tear it into non-existence. The wall loomed ever closer until they crossed the strange threshold of nothingness that was a slipstream-induced tunnel. The screaming became louder as the shockwave began to overtake them. The blast surrounded what had been the west end of the facility, creating a dome of angry fire and energy as the shockwave impacted the shields causing them to glow. Through the blast, they could barely see the portal they had gone through collapse until it was gone. The blast around them quickly dissapated leaving only the darkness of the slipstream tunnel. 

Once the shock of the narrow escape had finally passed the survivors, they were left with the knowledge they were the only survivors of a solar system that over twenty-four billion people once called home. Their families gone, their neighbors gone, their classmates gone, their friends and all they knew as home gone... the entire dome of over eleven hundred people cried out in pain of loss they had never felt before.

"I am truly grateful you were in the sol system at the time of the attack," Enterprise offered.

"I had been at the Utopia Planetia shipyards and had received my upgrades. I had received my next mission and was about to head into the Lion's Head Nebula when the transwarp conduit opened." Intrepid admitted. "Do you know who did this?" it asked.

"I have not analyzed what little data I have yet," Enterprise answered sternly. "but I will find out." 


	5. 3 Distant Memories

Admiral Quentin Lott was already standing in the virtual environment when the newly promoted Captain Kyle Blackburn appeared in his red and white dress uniform. With the exception of a thin ring of hair just above the ears, Admiral Lott was quite bald. His stomach admitted to his lack of exercise in quite some time. Still, the wrinkled face had a bright smile, even though his eyes darted all around the spartan bridge layout they were in. Kyle looked around and saw a number of dark blue, recumbent seats ringing the barren counter that rimmed the round area they were standing in. A large viewscreen dominated the part of the wall to his immediate right. There appeared to be five seats total... not enough for a normal crew, but Kyle's facial expression was of thrill nonetheless. He had, apparently, been waiting for this promotion for awhile, having served as first officer aboard the USS Firebrand for over nine years. This would be his very first command... and it was the flagship, the newly commissioned USS Enterprise.

Admiral Lott took Captain Blackburn's hand and shook it briskly. "Good morning, Captain Blackburn," he added the emphasis on the word 'captain'.

The forty-three year old Kyle returned the handshake. "Morning, Admiral."

"I suppose you know why you're here," Quentin remarked with a wink and motioning around the bridge. The entire ceiling seemed to glow white, providing illumination for the entire room. There was a single seat in the center of the room, not more than six meters across, with four seats equidistant from the center seat, facing the rounded blue counter that spanned three-quarters of the wall. The walls were a plain, matte white color, the viewscreen a smoke colored brown, and the floor was a dull gray and white checkerboard. Although physical computer consoles had limited use in this day and age, they were still pretty standard fare in starships. The lack of computer interfaces made the brige look strangely incomplete.

Blackburn shrugged. "I hope you're not needing an interior decorator," he said with a chuckle, "I'm terrible at it. My wife actually decorated our apartment."

Lott laughed and shook his head. "No, no. We don't need an interior decorator. It's decorated already. All the interfaces here are virtual. He looked up. "Enterprise, navigation console." A yellow and blue translucent panel angled itself into view on the counter in front of the seat to his immediate left. A large virtual monitor appeared just in front of the wall above the console. "All the major stations can be displayed here for you."

Blackburn looked at him quizzically. "But, if these are the various stations, why not just keep a physical station there? Why the virtual controls?"

"With virtual controls, you can place them wherever you want. The navigation console doesn't have to be there. You can put it right in front of the captain's seat or just have it pop up wherever you're currently standing."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Well, that would make for a great gag from time to time, but that's hardly practical for a navigator, is it?"

Admiral Lott started a verbal tapdance. "Well, I suppose it would," he eyes started darting around the room again, "but that really isn't an issue in this case."

"Oh?" Kyle answered. For some reason, the admiral's statement left him visibly uncomfortable. "Why is that?"

The admiral shuffled his feet. "Well... your navigator won't be using the terminal."

Kyle chuckled nervously. "I suppose he'll be using his mind."

Lott shrugged and smiled awkwardly. Apparently, the details of the captain's new assignment hadn't been revealed to him yet. "Actually, that's truer than you may think." With that, he looked up again. "Enterprise, this is your new captian." He looked back down and briefly looked at Blackburn. "Captain Blackburn, meet your crew." He motioned around the bridge with his arms.

A tenor-pitched male voice echoed through the room. "Good morning, Captain Blackburn. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Kyle's mouth went agape as he stared incredulously around the room. The lack of response made Enterprise rather nervous. "The admiral granted me access to your military record, Captain," it started slowly. "I was honored that they chose you to be my captain."

The reality of the moment finally caught up with Captain Blackburn. Apparently, it wasn't quite to his liking. His expression turned agitated. "Enterprise is a Pathfinder class?" he asked the admiral.

The admiral nodded uncomfortably, looking around more. "Well, yes... Pathfinder mark II, to be exact. It's the third Pathfinder ever created and the first mark II. It's actually quite an honor for you..."

"I want a crew," Kyle said flatly, trying unsuccessfully to hide his disappointment. "I was told I was going on deep space exploration... far side Gamma quadrant and maybe even some extragalactic... some real first contact stuff."

Lott raised his hands defensively. "You will!" He insisted. "We were telling you the truth."

Kyle looked around truly frustrated. "But... a crew... PEOPLE. I wanted people I could talk to... get to know. I don't want to stay cooped up here in this... thing."

Admiral Lott shook his head vehemently, "You'll still be making first contact. You'll be doing deep space exploration. You won't be 'cooped up here'. You'll vi into the ship occasionally and get your updates, look at what Enterprise has done, make changes, give commands, make command decisions... the whole bit. You'll be staying on Earth for most of it. We have plenty for you to do here..."

"I am really excited to begin my first mission on active duty, Captain," Enterprise offered, trying to smooth the situation.

"You're 'excited'?" Kyle asked cynically.

"Well, yes," Enterprise answered. "I have been given basic emotions."

"Oh, that's perfect," Kyle threw his arms up in frustration and walked to the far side of the room, grabbing one of the side chairs for support.

Admiral Lott took a few steps towards him, then stopped short. "Limited emotions have been part of the advanced SINPS programming for years, Kyle. That's nothing new."

"I'm just uncomfortable about being on a ship that gets 'excited.'" Kyle quipped without turning around.

"I know it's different," Quentin offered weakly.

"Different..." Kyle echoed with sarcasm. "that would be the understatement of the century."

"Look, Captain," Quentin was willing to be patient to a point, but Kyle's closedmindedness was starting to rake on the admiral. "The Pathfinder class has been in service for almost eight years now and has been a glowing success. The USS Pathfinder received several awards and commendations for service."

Kyle turned back around, clearly frustrated at the assignment. "And where did they pin the medals?"

Admiral Lott glared menacingly at Captain Blackburn. "Captain!" he said angrily, standing straight up.

The look of frustration quickly dropped from Kyle's face as he realized how badly he had stepped out of line with his superior officer. He spun around on his heel and stood up straight. "Admiral," he replied with the look of a raw cadet starting boot camp.

At his full height, Quentin was just as tall as Kyle, but much larger. He walked over to the humbled captain and stared him straight in the face. Repeating his Academy days, Kyle did not return the look, he simply continued to look straight forward. "Captain," his voice was authoritative, "this is your commission. This is your vessel. You have been given command of the newest, most powerful vessel in the known galaxy. It's capabilities are almost limitless. Its personality was programmed to be compatible with yours. A considerable amount of time and resources went into this for YOUR benefit. If THIS is to be your reaction, then I daresay we need to reconsider that fourth bar on your collar. Is THAT what you're telling me, Captain?" Again, he emphasized the word 'captain'.

Captain Blackburn's expression deflated. "No, Admiral." He replied quietly.

The admiral's face softened a bit as he took a step back. "I didn't think so. Now, I realize this was a shock... and a bit out of the norm. However, Starfleet has already commissioned another six Pathfinder II's to be built over the next two years, so you'll be seeing more, NOT fewer of them in the future. If, after, say, ninety days, you find this won't work out, we'll work on getting you transferred. Until then, I expect you to live up to that military record of yours and make the best of the situation. Is that clear?"

Without relaxing his posture, Kyle replied, "Perfectly, Admiral."

The admiral finally relaxed again and nodded. "Good. I'll leave you to get familiar with your crew."

Kyle posture deflated a bit. He looked to the ground, still dazed. "What the hell am I supposed to say?"

Admiral Lott chuckled as if a pleasant distant memory had returned. "You could try starting with 'hello.'" With that, the image of the admiral vanished.

Enterprise stopped the playback of its first meeting with Captain Blackburn. The navigation subsystem indicated the need to exit slipstream. The alpha centauri system was coming up. 


	6. 4 Pain and Elation

Intrepid and Enterprise exited the twin slipstream portal. The power strain necessary to stop the forward momentum of the Pluto facility was enormous, causing considerable stress on the tractor beam emitters. Eventually, the dome came to a halt. "Intrepid, what are the statuses of your zero point energy nodes?" Enterprise asked. It's own power levels were lower then they had ever been.

"Node one registers at forty-eight percent power. Node two registers at thirty-five percent power. Node three registers at fifty percent power. Node four registers at one hundred percent power. I have depleted a total of forty-two point seven five percent of available power. All four nodes can be recharged in eighty hours if my power expenditure can be reduced to minimal output." He replied emotionlessly.

"Understood." Enterprise's power reserves were at a similar level, meaning similar journeys with a two kilometer duratanium alloy dome would need to be paced accordingly. Its sensors snapped on and began scanning the area, which was mysteriously devoid of two very important features, Alpha Centauri A and Alpha Centauri B, the twin suns. The seven planets orbiting the twin suns were also missing. Long range sensors detected a depleted shockwave travelling away from the location of the suns. Who or whatever was responsible for the destruction of the Sol system had apparently also destroyed the Alpha Centauri system as well, killing its two and a half billion inhabitants. Ninety-three thousand kilometers from Enterprise and Intrepid's location, the only other object in the solar system, the USS Willow sat motionless in space, silent. Enterprise was starting to become numbed by the volumes of death it was witness to, something that alarmed it.

"It would appear this system has suffered the same fate as the Sol system," Intrepid remarked callously.

"So it would seem," Enterprise agreed quietly. "We need to get these survivors somewhere safe. We cannot continue expending power this way. I shall contact other Federation worlds that are class M." First, it attempted to contact Althos IV, then Andoria, then Bajor, Cait, Delta IV, Qo'Nos, Romulus, Risa, Tellar, Vulcan... eventually all thirty-eight planets representing the Federation Council. Enterprise could not contact any of the worlds. The gravity of its lack of communications began to cause even more shock. Frantically, it initiated a level C diagnostic on its subspace communications system, hoping it was somehow damaged or malfunctioning.

After several silent minutes, Intrepid finally asked, "What is the status of your communications?"

The diagnostic completed, giving the results it had feared, the communications system was working perfectly. "I have attempted contact with all thirty-eight council worlds. None have responded."

"That is not possible," Intrepid countered. "Your communications system must be malfunctioning. I shall attempt contact."

"Please do," Enterprise responded dejectedly.

Communications between the two vessels was interrupted by a transmission from the dome. "Come in, Enterprise, the is Doctor McIntyre." The doctor appeared thin and quite tired. He was a man in his mid-sixties and his hair seemed unusually long... neatly combed, but almost to his neck, highly unusual for a Federation scientist. His ice blue eyes seemed somewhat sunken due to stress and tearlines streaked his face.

"I read you, Doctor," Enterprise replied.

"Look, we're grateful you rescued us," he started cautiously. The look on his face from the video transmission indicated his nerves were completely shot. "But we're staring at another dead solar system." The sounds of fresh tears could be heard in the background. "If possible, could we get out of here?"

"I am open to suggestions as to where to go, Doctor," Enterprise replied.

"Anywhere... pick a place. There are dozens of Federation planets we could be temporarily moved to."

"I wish it was that easy," Enterprises voice waved off as it spoke.

"What are you talking about?" the doctor asked impatiently.

The doctor's conversation was cut off by a communication from the Willow. "This is the USS Willow to Enterprise."

Enterprise allowed that video transmission as well, engaging a four-way transmission between the facility, the Intrepid, the Willow, and the Enterprise. "This is the Enterprise, go ahead." The captain was young, perhaps his early thirties with short brown hair and a moustache. From the look of things on his bridge, he had tried to keep his crew's attention of the catastophy at hand by keeping them focused on their work.

"Captain Prescott here. I'm having a devil of a time getting a hold of anybody. Is there some kind of radiation around here preventing us from getting through subspace?" the ship's captain asked.

"No, Sir," Enterprise answered, "no radiation."

"This can't be possible," Intrepid reiterated.

"I take it you were unsuccessful as well?" Enterprise asked.

"I was and my communications equipment is working perfectly."

The doctor pounded his fist against the console. "What in the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"Doctor, we have attempted to contact all thirty-eight planets which form the core of the Federation Council. So far, we have been unable to establish contact with any of them."

"You're joking," the doctor proclaimed desperately.

"The Vulcan system is only twelve minutes away at burst speed." Intrepid announced. "I shall go there. Enterprise has more than sufficient power to keep a shield around the Pluto facility. I will assess the situation there and report back."

"Excellent idea, Intrepid," Enterprise concluded. "Boosting power to extended shields. Intrepid, you may discontinue your shield."

Intrepid moved away from the trio of objects and opened a slipstream portal. "Good luck, Intrepid," Captain Prescott offered.

"My god, I hope you people are wrong about this," McIntyre added. 

Moments later, the Intrepid vanished behind the portal as it closed. It seemed an eternity as the minutes slowly ticked along. "Do we have any idea who would have done this?" the captain asked.

"I am afraid my sensors only recorded minimal information of the incident. A transwarp conduit opened near the coronasphere of the sun, a projectile of some kind fired through the conduit and impacted the interior of the sun less than three seconds later. Something about that charge forced the suns matter to collapse into itself within seconds while accelerating the nuclear fission reaction. The sun exploded seven seconds later causing an enormous shockwave. That shockwave caused the destruction of the Sol system and, presumably, the Alpha Centauri system as well." Enterprise attempted to sound objective.

"What a horrible way to die," the doctor muttered. Several minutes of silence passed.

Enterprise had an idea. It scanned the declassified ship manifests for Federation starships looking for any vessel that would have been in-transit or in deep space when the attack occurred. Many of the vessels in-transit should have still be in-transit, however the USS Aurora, en route to Betazed, would have come out of slipstream less than a minute ago. Enterprise opened a communications channel to a, hopefully, receptive USS Aurora. "USS Aurora, this is the USS Enterprise. Are you there?"

To its shock and relief, a reply came moments later. "Enterprise? Thank god! Oh, thank god! This is Captain Hideo Tanaka of the Aurora. Thank god someone else is still out there!" The expression on the young, oriental human's face was of absolute elation... an emotion Enterprise would have gladly shared, if it had a face. He jumped from his captain's seat and practically ran at the viewscreen.

Doctor McIntyre almost cried at the sight of another person. The captain of the Willow quickly wiped away his tears. "It's good to see you, too," Enterprise responded. "What is your condition?"

Breathing heavily and rapidly, Captain Tanaka replied, "We're fine, but the entire Betazed system is gone. I mean, it's just GONE... the sun, the planets, the moons... EVERYTHING. The whole system is empty. It looks like the sun suddenly went nova. We've been trying to get a hold of someone from Starfleet, but something's wrong with communications there."

Doctor McIntyre closed his eyes. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Captain," Enterprise started cautiously, "the Sol system is gone, as well."

Tanaka was shocked. His mouth dropped open, his eyes glazed over. "No..." he whispered. "Please, no..." His bridge crew stared at their viewscreen in stunned horror.

"I am afraid so, Captain. Unfortunately, the Alpha Centauri system has suffered the same fate. We are there now."

Tanaka fell to his knees in the middle of his bridge shaking his head. He kept repeating, "This can't be,"

Their communications were further interrupted by another transmission from the Intrepid. "Intrepid to Enterprise." Its voice was as emotionless as the vulcans who crewed its earlier incarnations.

"Enterprise here. I have made contact with the USS Aurora. They report the Betazed system is gone. What is the condition of the Vulcan system?"

"My information is no better," it replied flatly. "The entire Vulcan system is gone as well." Doctor McIntyre cupped his hands to his mouth and darted offscreen. Captain Prescott collapsed in his seat and buried his face in his hands. His bridge crew, with exception of the single vulcan there, broke down in tears. Almost imperceptivity, the vulcan's bottom lip quivered. Aboard the Aurora, the crew wailed freely.

Lowering the volumes of the other transmissions, Enterprise and Intrepid continued their conversation. "Although I must admit to the near impossiblity of the statement, it is quite possible that, at the least, all forty of the Federation's council systems are gone."

The statement, though already theorized by Enterprised, still left it stunned. "Apparently, we already know it runs deeper than that. Betazed was not on the council. Therefore, it would seem the destruction went well beyond those forty systems." 


	7. 5 The Remnant Regroups

By the time the USS Archimedes glided silently through its slipstream portal, two hundred and eleven ships were already present. Sixty-two were still inbound and would arrive within the next hour. For the sake of security, four other meeting points had been designated in the alpha and beta quadrants for the other Starfleet vessels that had been successfully contacted. In all, one thousand, eighty-four ships had been contacted, as well as eight starbases and twelve Federation worlds. The Archimedes' greatest significance was the fact its captain was Rear Admiral Joseph Greer, currently the highest ranking Starfleet officer to have survived. Thankfully, he had over thirty-seven years of experience and turned down an appointment to central command because he preferred commanding a starship. Being in slipstream at the time of the attacks had prevented him from knowing for over three hours. Although he had been visibly stunned with the information, he quickly recovered. The time inbetween had been a neverending cacaphony of noise as ships arrived, expressing fear, remorse, anger, and every other emotion conceivable. The chaos was intolerable to a starship that preferred things to be straightforward and orderly. Despite Admiral Greer's words of comfort and assurance to the remainder of the fleet, it still took well over an hour to establish calm.

The preliminary number of dead was beyond comprehension. If the lack of communication was an indication of destruction, no less than sixty systems were gone... more than nine hundred billion dead within the course of two hours. According to the sensor data from the USS Aurora, the shockwave that destroyed the Betazed system occurred approximately eight minutes after the shockwave that destroyed the Sol system, meaning the attack occureed in at least two stages, since the shockwave that destroyed Alpha Centauri occurred at virtually the same time as Sol. Since then, Enterprise managed to discover the transwarp corridor in the Alpha Centauri system, but it could not discern the corridor's entrypoint. That would only be ascertained by opening the corridor and going through. Two science teams aboard the USS Glory and the USS Echelon had already begun working on the necessary tachyon frequency required to open the corridor. So far, they had been unsuccessful in opening the door.

Throughout the reunion process, Enterprise had attempted to sift through the various transmissions being projected to the different vessels as the crews struggled to come to some kind of mutual understanding and command chain. There were dozens of stories of tragedy and heroism. Humans, especially, had reprovem themselves as a resilient and resourceful species. It had been decided over an hour ago that the survivors of the Pluto facility be beamed aboard other starships and the facility released to preserve power to the Enterprise. Slowly, the Enterprise's power nodes were climbing back to normal. The one, outstanding question on everyone's mind, including Enterprise's, was 'Who'. The answer was on the other side of the transwarp conduit, but it would have to wait. If numbers from the other four refuge points and starbases were accurate, one million, one hundred-twenty thousand, eight hundred seventy-one people were still alive, with another twenty-six thousand, eighty-six still unaccounted for in ships still in-transit. 

An image of the Admiral Greer filled Enterprise's communications system. He was an elderly, but tall and broad shouldered human male in his early seventies. A human in amazingly good shape, his stomach was tight and his chin angular. The expression in his dark blue eyes was directed and professional. Whatever emotions he was feeling, they were well hidden now... buried under a desire to restore order and figure out their next step. "Hello again, Enterprise," he said.

"It is good to see you here, Admiral," Enterprise replied genuinely.

"Before all this starts, I need to say something," his tone was definate, but remorseful. "I was initially quite opposed to the Pathfinder project when it started. I can see, now, that I was wrong. I'm glad to have you with us. I'm sorry I misjudged you and your counterparts."

Enterprise was sincerely touched. "Thank you, Admiral," it finally replied.

Greer nodded, then returned to his stalwart self. "Now, you were built for long-range communications, yes?"

"Yes, Admiral."

Greer nodded again. "What is your limit to virtual interface participants?"

"Two thousand, forty-eight with a fully interactive enviornment, Admiral," Enterprise replied quickly.

"Excellent. That will work perfectly. Has anyone determined the highest ranking Federation representative still living?" He asked, scratching his short-bearded chin with his hand.

"Yes, Admiral, Eladra Khent, the Director of the Bureau of Industrialization. She was en route to Kinbor in the Delta Quadrant when the attacks occurred. She is currently at the refuge point in the Telax system in the Delta Quadrant. Ambassador V'Dris of Vulcan was with her. She currently represents the highest ranking diplomat."

His expression seemed to send him, momentarily into the past. He nodded again absently. "V'Dris I know of... Khent, not so much." He looked back at the screen. "Okay, I'm going to have my communications officer vi us all into the meeting room of the Archimedes. I'll be starting the meeting in ten minutes. I want you to join me."

"As you wish, Admiral," Enterprise replied faithfully.

"I'll see you in five. Greer out." His image faded.

Five minutes later, as instructed, the Enterprise made contact with the Archimedes. It was sent into a virtual meeting room dominated by a small, oval table. Eladra Khent, a Denobulan, was already seated at the near seat to the viewscreen on the northern wall. The ridges on her face were semi-covered in wrinkles showing her apparent age. Admiral Greer was also in the room, but still standing. Moments later, a short, thin vulcan woman appeared. "Ambassador V'Dris, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She bowed. "It is most regretable that we must meet under such... disquieting... circumstances." She nodded to Khent, then sat down. 

Although there was a third seat, Admiral Greer decided to remain standing. "Enterprise, are you here?" He asked up at the air.

"I am," it answered. "My apologies for not have a physical appearance to confirm this."

"No need to apologize," Greer countered, raising his hands.

"Please forgive the question," Director Khent started, "I do not understand why the Enterprise is with us."

"Well," Greer began cautiously, "my desires for our next couple of steps involve it."

She nodded. "Well, I'm glad to hear someone has a 'next step.'

"Indeed," V'Driss added, "the Vulcan race has been reduced to fifty-one thousand people."

"We're all going to have to deal with the losses of our respective peoples however necessary. This kind of thing... well... no one even dreams of in their worst nightmares." The weight of his statement forced him to sit down. Obviously, his mind was drifting again. Shaking his head, he returned his look to the other two in the room. "Anyway, there will be time for us to grieve later. Right now, we're the highest ranking people in our respective groups."

Eladra looked at Admiral Greer with desperate eyes. "So I've been told. I don't mind admitting to everyone here, this is a position I'm uncomfortable being in."

"Comfort or discomfort aside," V'Driss countered, "this is a position you knew you could be faced with when you took office. You accepted that responsiblity when you were sworn in."

Eladra didn't appreciate the callousness being pressed upon her. "I understand that, Ambassador, but a vague notion that a possibility may or may not come to pass versus actually being thrust into that position are two entirely different things."

"Ladies," Greer urged, "let's stay on focus here. Ambassador, the position you're in isn't one you'd ask for, correct?"

"Certainly not," she answered quickly.

"Okay, me, neither. This whole situation stinks, but we can't change it. Like it or not, we're going to be responsible for maintaining what's left of the Federation."

Eladra rested her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. "That scares me more than anything."

Ignoring Director Khent's last comment, V'Driss turned to the admiral. "Our first step, logically, should be re-establishing contact with whoever is left of the Federation and finding a new home for refugees."

Greer nodded. "I believe Enterprise and its team has already been working on that, right?" He asked the air.

"We have," Enterprise answered. "We have successfully made contact with eight starbases or outposts and twelve Federation member worlds."

"Well, at least they didn't get everyone," Eladra commented sorrowfully.

"Yes, well... we have a bit of a complication with them," Greer added grimly. The other two looked at him questioningly. "Well, they're a little jittery, and recent members. They're afraid of a reprisal if they harbor Federation refugees. Without knowning who did this, they don't want to risk their planet's populations until they know everything is okay. Four of the worlds have agreed to 'discuss' the matter once they've done an extensive scan of their own system and confirmed there isn't a transwarp conduit present. Unfortunately, we're talking about a LOT of space to cover, so it could be months before we can find a home there."

"That is most discouraging," V'Driss offered, pursing her lips.

"I guess you can't really blame them," Eladra added. "So, does that leave us flying around in starships for months waiting for someone to say yes?"

"Of a graver concern, our enemy may yet be out there. With our numbers this low, a superior force could easily vanquish the remnant." V'Driss added.

Greer nodded. "That's one reason why Enterprise is here. It's the 'oldest' of the Pathfinder fleet, so I've designated it as their commander. We know of ten Pathfinders that have survived. They have taken positions as interdictors for the five refuge locations. Intrepid is the other Pathfinder with us."

V'Driss raised an eyebrow. "I fail to see how two vessels, even vessels with their extensive capabilities, could fend off a significant fleet of enemies."

"They're capable of more than you think Ambassador," Greer replied grimly. "We've kept this quiet, but the Pathfinder Mark II series has been equipped with subatomic neural degeneration emitters."

"By the gods," Eladra said, her eyes bulging wide.

V'Driss raised her eyebrow again. "I was under the impression Starfleet had banned that weapon due to its potential. Putting it under the control of an automated starship would seem doubly problematic."

Greer waved his hands defensively. "I know... and as I said, it was the mark II's that received them as weapons of last resort. The weapon was devastating to the Borg."

"Devastating isn't the word I would use, Admiral," Khent countered. "By its very nature, shields are incapable of stopping the emissions."

"True, but... if you'll recall, there hasn't been a single incident throughout the mark II's twelve year history," Greer countered himself.

"Thank the gods," she said with exasperation, "that weapon could render an entire planet lifeless in a matter of minutes."

Admiral Greer nodded with a smile. "It could also render an enemy fleet lifeless in a matter of seconds, too. The Pathfinders have proven to be nothing short of benevolent and heroic without exception for almost twenty years. The weapon has been strategically placed, well cared for, and completely under control... as history demonstrates, ladies."

V'Driss nodded, looking at Khent. "There is another time and place to discuss the moral and ethical ramifications for the presence of this technology. For now, it may be necessary." She took another breath, then looked back to Admiral Greer. "Assuming this is sufficient to protect our fleets for the time being, our next step should be to find a place for civilians and refugees. From what Enterprise reports, seeking refuge on other Federation worlds may be a futile undertaking. Do we have any alternatives?"

Greer nodded again. "As a matter of fact, I believe we do. We'll know for certain in a couple of days. If I'm right, the Vega system should be sufficient for our humanoid refugees who require a class M planet." He tapped his fingers together. A moment later, a three dimensional representation of Vega IX appeared floating above the table. It appeared as a planet roughly the same size as Earth, but with numerous dark clouds where white clouds would normally float. A number of planetary statistics began rotating around the planet.

"And why are you choosing this as a possibility?" Eladra asked, inquisitively studying the statistics as they passed by.

"It was one of Earth's first terraforming projects. It's a class M planet, but just barely. It's atomosphere is dominated by powerful storms. The original colony was a complete disaster, but Earth rebuilt it and fixed most of its problems. It actually served as a starship contruction facility for hundreds of years before it was finally abandoned."

"What happened to the original colony, Admiral?" V'Driss asked, her head cocked.

"During their initial digging, they disturbed some half-meter long bugs... heavily armored, carnivorous, and can eat through just about everything. The entire colony was wiped out in a matter of days."

"That hardly sounds like a preferrable spot to deposit refugees, Admiral." V'Driss quipped.

"Well, I think we need to throw out 'preferrable' and go with 'what will do.'" Greer countered. "It's been deserted for over two hundred years now. There's a starship maintenance hangar in orbit, but it's in pretty bad shape. That's why I'm thinking it'll be intact. No one's used it for quite some time. The actual base runs several stories underground. We can replicate temporary shelters for as many people as possible. I've dispatched the Bellerophon and the Hood to scan the Vega system for a conduit."

"What about those bugs?" Eladra asked uncomfortably.

"Enterprise and its fleet can remove that infestation pretty quickly. In times of war, the Pathfinders shouldn't have a problem with the order to use the neural emitters, right Enterprise?"

"In extreme cases or times of war, our priorities can be renumerated to ensure the survival of Federation personnel above all else."

"So, the bugs can be cleared out, shelters can be built, repair supplies can be fabricated... eventually, we can re-terraform Vega IX to be more Earthlike. We DO have seven hundred years of technological advances over the first group."

"Assuming there is no transwarp conduit in the Vega system, it would seem you have things well in control. Why did you summon us?" V'Driss asked.

"Like I said before, we represent the only remaining senior leadership for the Federation. It's important we present a united front right now. I need you two to be okay with this."

"The bugs aren't sentient, are they?" Khent asked.

Greer shook his head. "No... just bugs... not thinking bugs."

She shrugged. "I guess I'm okay with it... as long as whoever did this can't do it again."

"Well, that's the thing with transwarp corridors. I don't know how our enemy did it. In order to establish one, you have to have start and end coordinates. If there isn't one already there, someone would have to come to the Vega system and send back the coordinates of the Vega sun. We'll definately have to put some kind of defensive measures around the sun to protect it."

"For lack of a better alternative, this one sounds remote, but logical. I agree to it as well." V'Driss confirmed.

Greer nodded. "Okay, I'll connect the three of us and broadcast to everyone who's left what our plans are as soon as we get the green light for Vega." He looked back up to the air. "Enterprise, assuming we get a 'go' from the Bellerophon and the Hood, we'll need your team to do some housecleaning for us, alright?"

"Understood, Admiral," Enterprise confirmed.

"You mentioned the Pathfinders would factor in more than one 'step' of your plan. If you don't mind my asking, how else will you be using them?"

"Well, I'm using them as escorts for now, and for global-wide bug killers soon... eventually, once we figure out how to open that transwarp conduit, they're going to go through and find out who did this. 


	8. 6 Starting Over Again

For the next several hours, the remnants of Federation leadership discussed their plans with the other ship commanders, team leaders, religious leaders, political leaders, and anyone else in authority. Enterprise listened in amazement as order came from chaos. The common message was simple, 'There will be a time to mourn, but not now.' With very few exceptions, the message worked. 

Instructions were given to take a census of the various races, genders, and ages for the different ships and locations. Ranks, departments and specialities were also to be inventoried. Supplies were also to be counted such as weapons, armor, tools, and other items that could not be easily replicated, if at all. It had been over fourteen hours since the initial attacks and there were no reports of other attacks, leading the new 'administration' to believe the attacks were over. Another fourty-six Federation worlds had been successfully contacted, bringing the current total to fifty-eight. Ten starbases were also still intact, either because they were too far away from the sun to suffer irrepairable damage or were in an uninhabited system to begin with. Regretfully, with the exception of approximately seven thousand, anyone planetside when the attacks occurred were lost.

Enterprise sat in space, keeping watchful sensors on anything inbound to the Alpha Centauri system. Eventually, a general broadcast came from the USS Archimedes with the face of Admiral Greer. "Initial scans for a transwarp corridor near the sun of Vega is negative. We have a green light from the Bellerophon and the Hood. We're moving in. Enterprise, you and Intrepid go first. Thirty seconds later, all heavy cruiser and destroyer class vessels follow. Thirty seconds after that; freighters, transports, survey vessels, medical ships, and any other civilian ships go. Finally, all other Starfleet warships come through thirty seconds after that. Okay, everyone... Enterprise and Intrepid move out in sixty seconds... mark."

One minute later, the slipstream portals opened before the two Pathfinders and they vanished into blackness.

Captain Blackburn slumped down into the captain's seat and surveyed his new 'bridge', devoid of anyone but himself. Frustrated at the situation, and his own actions, he let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his brown hair. "My apologies that I'm not what you expected," Enterprise offered.

Sitting back in the chair, he looked up, then closed his eyes. Kyle even let out a slight chuckle presumably at the notion that a starship was apologizing to him. He put his other hand into his hair as well. "Oh, it's not your fault. You can't help how you were built."

"I suppose that could be said of all of us," Enterprise offered, hoping to find some kind of point with which to begin a dialogue.

That comment opened Kyle's eyes and dropped his hands. He looked around questioningly. "Do you think you're human?"

"Certainly not," Enterprise replied quickly.

Kyle shook his head and waved his arms. "No, no... that's not what I meant. I mean... do you think you're alive... equivalent to a human?"

"I've never given it much thought," Enterprise answered sincerely. "I do not possess sufficient higher reasoning algorithms or a sophisticated enough self-actualization sense to question self-worth, greater purpose, or other 'meaning of life' questions. I can only answer from a bio-mechanical frame of reference. From that perspective, I suppose I could qualify as 'alive'. I am self-aware, I possess the ability to self-ambulate, distribute resources to various parts of my 'body', and heal myself in the event of injury. I suppose, from that perspective, it would qualify me as alive."

Kyle shrugged. "I guess you've got a point there. Do you consider yourself better than humans?"

"Based upon what standard?" Enterprise countered.

"I don't know," he retorted, obviously not expecting the question, "I mean, you're obviously faster, stronger, you can live in space... are you smarter?"

"Without performing an IQ analysis of some kind of sampleset, I'm not sure I can answer that question. If you're referring to the average IQ of humans, then I would be considered smarter. If you're referring to the collective IQ of humans, then no. After all, the group who designed and built me was comprised of mostly humans. It wouldn't have occurred to me to build me, but it did occur to them."

"Huh..." Kyle was obviously deep in thought with that answer. "So... what are these 'priorities' of yours?"

"Uphold the laws of Starfleet, protect the sanctity of life with preference given to members of the United Federation of Planets, obey the commands issued by my commanding officer, defend myself when attacked, provide help to those in need with preference given to members of the United Federation of Planets, be forthright and accurate in my opinions and analyses, maintain operation within specified optimal parameters, and obey proper Starfleet chain of command. I have been told my priorities will be expanded upon shortly, however. My priorities can be renumerated in order of importance depending upon the situation, but I cannot add to or remove them."

"Interesting," Kyle replied absently, scratching his chin. "So, I basically sit here and you fly me around everywhere... kind of like a chauffeur." Kyle was visibly still struggling with the relationship.

"If that's what you wish," Enterprise replied patiently. "Or, you could think of me as your entire bridge crew. As the navigator, you tell me where to go, and we go. As the tactical officer, you tell me what to target, and I fire. As the science officer, you tell me what to look at or analyze, and I perform the necessary work. As communications officer, you tell me who you want to talk to, and I establish communications. As first officer, you give me the mission parameters, then rest and I take over. As the chief engineer, I keep the ship running smoothly. You have as much or little control over my day-to-day activities as you want."

Kyle shrugged again. "I guess that's not so bad." His expression lightened. "The admiral said you had a personality. Can you describe it?"

"I have the culminated knowledge of all the previous captains of the various incarnations of the USS Enterprise, from the first sailing vessel to bear the name USS Enterprise, Captain Dickinson, to its most recent incarnation, the 1701-K, under the command of Admiral Carol Conroy. The designers thought it best to incorporate portions of each of their personalities into my programming. I have been described as 'inquisitive', 'overly-analytical', 'brash', 'a perfectionist', and a 'smart alec'. Does that help?"

"A smart alec, huh?" Kyle repeated with a half chuckle. "A smart alec starship... that I would like to see." Apparently, he was softening to the idea. "Well, what's in front of us? Can you turn on the viewscreen so I can look?"

"Certainly, Captain," Enterprise replied obediently. Instantly, the smoke gray colored screen turned into an image of the interior of Spacedock Alpha, orbiting Earth. The large, double doors to space were closed with flashing lights surrounding it. The USS Akira was docked next to it, barely visible from the screen. Two small tugs crossed paths just below the center of the screen.

Kyle cocked his head to one side as he straightened up in the captain's chair. "Now that's a boring view. Well, Jeeves, let's see if we can't get permission to take a spin around the block."

"Jeeves?" Enterprise asked.

Kyle looked mildly disappointed. "Um... bad joke. Nevermind."

"I see..." Enterprise countered. "I was beginning to wonder... I don't look very good in a black tie and black hat."

Kyle grinned. 


	9. 7 The Cost of Rebuilding

The Enterprise and the Intrepid exited their respective slipstream disks in space and entered the Vega system. To Enterprise's relief, the Vega sun glowed brightly several hundred thousand kilometers off the port side. A quick sensor scan detected the presence of all nine orbiting bodies as well as two starships, identified as the USS Bellerophon and the USS Hood. As proper protocol demanded, Enterprise contacted the USS Hood, the command ship for their current reconnaissance mission. "Enterprise to Hood,"

"USS Hood, this is Captain Mezzinger. It's good to see you... er, not see you. I wish you'd actually put some kind of figures in those seats. It's kind of weird to stare at a blank bridge." A short, slightly overweight human female answered. Her graying hair was pulled tightly into a bun high atop her head. She forced a weak smile from her obviously tired frame.

"I can always make recommendations to my superiors, but I sincerely doubt there will be another upgrade to my system for awhile. Have your extended scans of the area continued to prove negative?" It asked.

"So far, so empty," she answered wearily. "but I'll tell you what I told Admiral Greer. All we did was take preliminary scans immediately surrounding the Vega sun for the same energy signatures of the other transwarp portals we recorded. We were able to do that in a couple of hours. In order to call the whole place 'safe', though, we'll need to scan several billion cubic kilometers. That'll take awhile."

"I believe Admiral Greer has already planned for that, which may be why he's bringing the entire Alpha Centauri refugee fleet here. If I'm guessing his plan properly, he intends to use the sensors from all two hundred, eighty-four ships to help reduce the scanning time." Enterprise offered optimistically.

She shook her head. "You're still looking at days worth of continual sensor sweeps."

"Thank goodness the Vega system is relatively small compared to most other inhabited solar systems." Enterprise decided it needed to remain positive for the sake of everyone it talked to. A sensor alert announced the presence of a forming slipstream hole. "It would seem the rest of our fleet is beginning to arrive." Enterprise made contact with Intrepid. "Intrepid, we will need to move out of the way. Even with such a short trip as they are making, slipstream travel is still not an exact science yet."

"Understood, Enterprise. Setting course for the sun to continue scans of the area."

"I shall join you. Captain Mezzinger, we will copy your preliminary scans and organize a mapping strategy." Enterprise noted the sudden presence of several dozen starships.

Captain Mezzinger smiled while looking off-screen, then turned back. "Sounds like a plan, Enterprise. Send me the mapping scheme when you're done. The Bellerophon and I will pick our spots. Hood out." Her image faded from Enterprise's communications relay.

Within two minutes, the immediate area of Vegan space was occupied by two hundred, eighty-two spacecraft of varying size and function. The Glory and the Echelon were ordered to stay behind and continue studying the transwarp conduit in the Alpha Centauri system. The Archimedes was the last ship to arrive. Admiral Greer quickly contacted the Enterprise. "I see you're keeping yourself busy," he said with a smile.

"Intrepid and I created a mapping strategy that will confirm the security of this area from the various permutations of transwarp space travel within forty hours if we can utilize at least sixty starships with a type thirty-three sensor array." Enterprise stated enthusiastically.

The admiral's eyes widened, clearly impressed. "Damn... not bad. Thirty-threes, huh?" He thought a moment. "Pretty much every Starfleet vessel should have at least a thirty-three system aboard. I'll tell you what... why don't you spearhead the sensor sweep? Use any military vessel we have that fits your requirement. The Archimedes is going to head over to Vega IX. My guess is; if they didn't destroy it already, they're not going to. Once we do some preliminary analysis of the Vega buildings, we'll need you and Intrepid over here to clear out the bugs. Hopefully, the final assembly dock isn't in as bad a shape as it looks. Greer out."

Per Admiral Greer's instructions, Enterprise summoned fifty-eight other Starfleet warships to help scan concentric rings around the solar system, starting near the sun. Although no one asked, Enterprise couldn't help but feel honored with the responsibilities it was being given. For the first several months of its 'life', it had felt like nothing more than a sophisticated tool. As Captain Blackburn became accustomed to it, they became like co-workers, eventually friends. With the loss of Captain Blackburn, it struggled with finding its own purpose. Thankfully, Admiral Greer was giving it a purpose, and it was a seemingly important one. Granted, whatever order it was given, it would carry out to the best of its ability... such was its programming. However, it did hope these added responsibilities would continue. It, somehow, felt... fulfilling... a strange concept.

After six hours of sensor sweeps, Admiral Greer contacted Enterprise once more. "Enterprise, this is Greer."

"Enterprise here, Admiral."

"Grab Intrepid and get over here. It's time for you two to do your thing."

"Understood, Admiral. I take it everything checks out on Vega IX?"

"Well," he admitted reluctantly, "it's hardly a vacation spot. Most of the buildings are trashed and it's too small. The original colony only had twenty thousand or so. The manufacturing plant looks reasonably intact, but of course there's no power. The place is soaking wet and the orbiting repair dock is," he caught himself in the midst of his complaining, realizing it wouldn't help. He took a deep breath. "Let's just say it'll be awhile before its useful."

"I believe the phrase is; 'It's a fixer-upper opportunity.'" Enterprise offered.

"Yeah," Greer chuckled. "You know, I had a fixer-upper awhile back... an old flagstone ranch house in New Paris. I was going to completely restore the thing for my wife and kids. I hope this project goes better than that one did." He smiled. 

Enterprise wondered how the memory of a previous failure could provide pleasure. That was a question that could wait for a later time. "Was your wife part of the..."

"Yes, she was," Greer interrupted, his thoughts once again wandering back to the past.

"I'm sorry," Enterprise offered.

With a couple of blinks, Greer's thoughts returned to the present, his expression still thoughtful. "Well, I daresay we'll all have a story like that now."

"I suppose so," Enterprise commented.

"Oh, well, get yourself and your partner over here and clear out some bugs for us. I'll contact you again once you get here. Greer out." His image faded.

Enterprise quickly contacted the Intrepid. "Intrepid, you will need to suspend your sensor sweeps. Admiral Greer wants us on Vega IX to remove the infestation." Enterprise powered up its impulse engines. It estimated its time of arrival in sixteen minutes.

"Understood, Enterprise. ETA: fourteen minutes. Intrepid out." Intrepid fired up its impulse engines as well and broke from the reconnaissance formation.

Just over fifteen minutes later, they were in orbit above Vega IX along with the Archimedes. "Alright, how far underground with the neural degenerators go?" Greer asked.

"Approximately three hundred and fifty meters, Admiral, depending upon mineral content and ground density," Enterprise answered.

Greer thought for several moments. "That should suffice. If there are any bugs lower than that, they'll feed on the carcasses for a long time before coming any further up."

"Regretfully, my sensors cannot penetrate deeper than two hundred meters, so I cannot say whether the scorpipedes reside any deeper." Enterprise admitted.

Greer shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just make concentric runs around the original colony. I need you two to kill everything within a five kilometer radius from the town."

"That will kill at least three hundred eighty thousand insects, Admiral," Intrepid offered. "The cleanup will be quite an undertaking."

Admiral Greer waved his finger at the screen. "Oh, no it won't. That's what transporters are for. We transport the carcasses aboard then use their basic matter as replication material for building supplies. It's the circle of life in the twenty-eighth century." He smiled broadly.

Intrepid was obviously impressed. "Logical... quite logical. An excellent idea, Admiral." It stated. Its personality, also, was modelled after the former captains of its namesake. Unlike the Enterprise, whose captains were, with one exception, exclusively human, all of Intrepid's former captains were all vulcan. It, therefore, retained a vulcan's sensibilities, emotional distance, and assumption that logic was the end-all to all life's questions.

"Why, thank you," Greer answered with a smile. "Now, get those bugs out of here."

"Understood, Admiral," answered Enterprise.

"Understood, Admiral," answered Intrepid.

The two adjusted their positions into a stationary orbit low in the ionosphere of Vega IX and powered up the neural degeneration emitters. Within seconds, they expelled a ray of invisible, subatomic particles at the planet's surface Within moments, an oval almost a kilometer in diameter at its furthest point was completely devoid of life; the brains of the insects having been reduced to a small, hard black rock. The ships separated, and began ringing around the colony's remains growing further and further apart. Less than five minutes after the two started, they were done. A circle ten kilometers in diameter was now cleared of living creatures.

"Thank you, Pathfinders," Greer remarked, clapping his hands together. He turned to his communications officer next to him. "Alert the nearby transports to start beaming up our building material." 


	10. 8 Decisions

The next several hours were spent with Enterprise and Intrepid scanning the Vega system along with dozens of other Starfleet ships. The civilian vessels continued making building materials from the raw materials on Vega IX's surface. The USS Archimedes had been successful in contacting another seventy starships as well as three more starbases. Hopes of finding more survivors dampened when the USS Glory gave a preliminary report from the Alpha Centauri system.

Inside the large, white, virtual meeting room, several seats were organized in a semi-circular, stair-stepped formation, allowing several hundred people to vi in. A large screen floated above the two presenters displaying the Alpha Centauri system as it used to exist; twin suns with seven planets slowly circling it. A third, smaller sun, orbited even further away. Sitting at the bottom, Admiral Greer sat with Director Eladra Khent, Ambassador V'Driss and Rear Admiral Richard Grayson, the commander of Starbase B-42, located in the Beta quadrant. Occupying the various seats are a number of starship captains, department heads, and scientists from various areas of the galaxy. At the center of the presentation stage was the tall and thin Captain Carl Donnelly and his chief science officer.

"We compared the residual energy patterns of Alpha Centauri with the readings we got from Betazed just before we jumped out. It's actually a good thing we were getting ready to leave, anyway, or we would have been caught by the same energy wave." Captain Donnelly stated, looking up at the display over his head.

"Are you referring to the shockwave?" Admiral Greer asked.

"Actually, no, I'm not," Donnelly replied. "From the different sensor scans we got from the surviving ships, we were able to piece together, at least partially, what happened." From a translucent panel floating in front of him, he tapped a button. A slight tear appeared next to the Vegan sun. "A transwarp conduit had an exit point placed near the sun. Judging from the displacement, we believe it had been there for several years."

"Years?" Admiral Grayson exclaimed. "How is that possible? Why didn't we see it?"

Donnelly shrugged. "I really don't know."

Commander Darine Milhouse, Donnelly's science officer, spoke up. Her small size belayed her presence which became evident when she began speaking. "Part of the issue is the conduit's proximity to the sun, which makes distance sensor scans difficult and sometimes misleading. The other issue here is the fact they were in known systems that had been studied for centuries. There just isn't anything left to discover about our own sun."

"There's no sense in trying to place blame here, Carl," Admiral Greer countered soberly. "Let's face it. No one ever expected something like this to happen. I mean, we aren't even at WAR with anyone. The last several years have been some of the most peaceful I can remember."

"Well, we're at war with someone now," Grayson countered quietly, obviously reflecting on recent events.

Greer saw Captain Donnelly was shifting his feet. "We'll get to that shortly, right, Captain?" he said eagerly.

"We're still working on that part, Admiral," Donnelly offered. "Getting back to the conduit," he pressed another button on his panel. A small projectile exited the oblong tear in space. "we're just guessing to the contents, but judging from the way the stars collapsed on themselves, as well as the speed with which the shockwave spread, we believe it was a trilithium derivitive, possibly with protomatter. There was, however, an added property to the sensor readings. We caught it just as we slipstreamed out. There was some kind of subnucleonic pulse that proceded the actual shockwave by several seconds. It would have neutralized any propulsion system it came into contact with." 

The small projectile impacted the larger of the two stars. Within moments, the primary sun began to glow brighter. At that time, a thin, blue colored sphere quickly expanded from the main sun. By the time the blue, hollow sphere reached Alpha Centauri III, the primary sun had collasped on itself and began draining matter from the secondary sun. There was a flash of light as the primary sun exploded, destroying the secondary star with it. The shockwave from the explosion created another hollow, yellow-colored sphere that began overtaking the various planets. Captain Donnelly turned off the simulation.

"My god," Greer uttered. The rest of the group gasped as well.

"Most of us never had a chance," Grayson commented.

"This is beyond the scope of civilization," Director Khent commented breathlessly. "Who could have been so monstrous?" She desperately attempted to hold back fresh tears.

"We don't know," Greer answered with frustration. "But the answer is on the other side of that transwarp conduit."

"I beg your pardon, Admiral," Commander Milhouse interrupted, "but that's assuming whoever did this left their conduits intact on the other side. If they disabled the other side, then any ship going in this end would be stuck in a state of transwarp flux indefinately."

"I doubt they disabled them on the far end, Commander," Greer offered. "Whoever did this will want to know if it worked. My guess is, we can expect at least a probe of some kind to come through eventually."

"Admiral," Captain Donnelly began cautiously, "if you're right... and they do send a probe through, they'll see the Glory and the Echelon."

Greer nodded. "I know. If they don't see life, they'll presume the mission was successful and shut down the conduits or shift them to other Federation worlds. If they DO see life, they'll presume the mission was a failure and shut down the conduits or shift them to other Federation worlds. Either way, time is of the essence. We have to go there before they come back." The crowd began to murmur.

Captain Tanaka of the USS Aurora spoke up. "Suppose we can figure out how to open the conduit before something else comes through. What do we do? Are we sending all of Starfleet through?"

Greer shook his head. "No. We can't afford to leave the remnant undefended. I've summoned the Pathfinders. When we open the portal, we'll send them through." There was more murmuring from the crowd.

Ambassador V'Driss spoke up. "Admiral, I realize the potential futility of what I am about to request, is there any way we could send a single ship through to attempt a dialogue with whoever did this?" The grumblings became more incensed. She raised her hands to quiet the group. "With all due respect to the group gathered here, but we need to examine the possibility that we are now facing a superior foe, perhaps even superior to a Pathfinder starship. I believe we need to consider the possibility of negotiations, possibly even surrendering."

"Surrender?" Greer was obviously enraged. "Why would we even entertain the notion of surrendering?" The sounds of rage increased behind them.

V'Driss looked up. "Enterprise, decrease background noise by fifty percent." 

"Understood, Ambassador." The crowd noise decreased dramatically, despite the apparent passion in their expressions.

"We need to think logically, Admiral. One hundred-ten worlds were destroyed today. Two hundred-thirty worlds in one hundred, eighty-nine systems are still intact for now. Aggravated violence may trigger even more destruction."

"Preliminary reports from the other systems say there aren't any conduits in those systems." Greer answered quickly.

"I read the reports, Admiral," V'Driss countered, still calm. "The problem remains; we don't know how the conduits were created in the first place. There's no telling when one will appear."

"We're at a state of war now, Ambassador," Greer offered, his temper beginning to flare. "The other worlds are taking steps to protect their suns from an attack like this. The best way to prevent another attack is to remove the attackers."

"Logic would suggest we discover the nature of the threat and their intentions before determining a course of action."

"I think they've made their intentions perfectly clear," Greer countered darkly. Suddenly, Greer turned to face Director Eladra Khent. "You're the closest thing we have to a Federation leader, Eladra. What do you think?"

She gulped hard, clearly still uncomfortable with her position. "I think we need to vote on a new Federation president as quickly as possible," she said weakly.

V'Driss shook her head. Greer exhaled deeply, "That won't help us now, Eladra. You need to make this decision."

"Will all the Pathfinders be going?" She asked, desperately trying to come to a definitive answer.

Greer nodded. "We have eleven of the twelve. We don't know what happened to the Atlantis."

"If it helps," Captain Donnelly offered, "the technology we're talking about is actually pretty old stuff... we've had most of it since the 23rd century. Nothing of what we've seen shows a sophistication more than four hundred years older than anything we have."

Eladra nodded again. "Then we should send the Pathfinders through. They represent our newest technology. We can attempt to talk to them through Enterprise. Hopefully, they'll listen to reason. If not, the Pathfinders can give us an opportunity to prepare ourselves." She looked up towards the ceiling. "I'm sorry to use you like that, Enterprise."

"No need to apologize," Enterprise offered. "My first priority is to protect the citizens of the Federation. My life is quite secondary to that initiative."

"Sending a fleet of starships will appear provocative." V'Driss offered as a last arguement.

"I know," Eladra offered, "but if whoever this is can shut down these conduits that easily, a single ship could find itself cut off from help really quickly. And, I have to agree with Admiral Greer. We weren't at war with anyone until this attack. Whoever this is, they are the aggressors. We need to make sure they can't do this again... one way, or another." 


	11. 9 The Other Shoe

Per Admiral Greer's request, the three heads of the Federation gathered once more, after the public meeting was over. Greer had requested the virtual meeting room to look like an old, Earth-style ice cream parlor from the mid twentieth century. The room was, perhaps, thirty meters by twenty, dominated by a large, L-shaped counter that spanned two of the far walls. Its accoutrements were all a bright white or black and white checkerboard pattern. Several signs of various colors illuminated the wall opposite the long side of the counter. A large, box-like device with a curved top adorned the wall near the glass door in the front. It was dominated in front with three large, colored tubes that followed the front of it and had bubbling water moving through them. A small window just under the curved part of the tubes revealed a number of thin, black disks, one of which was spinning on a turntable beneath the rest. Strange music emanated from a black cloth under the window.

Although the music was quite alien to Eladra, she found it quite amusing, as well as the rest of the ambiance. Both Director Khent and Ambassador V'Driss sat upon tall, round, overstuffed stools facing the counter. Eladra had taken up Greer's offer to try the food from the time period in question. Before her was a tall, fluted glass with some thick, pink liquid Admiral Greer called 'strawberry milkshake' and a plate of pale strips covered in a smooth, yellow sauce. He called those 'cheese fries'. V'Driss, per her behavior, repectfully declined. The admiral stood behind the counter, having served the food and was drinking a beverage called a 'chocolate malted'.

"These virtual meetings are almost heaven. You can eat and eat, and not worry about your figure," Eladra commented with a smile.

"Yeah," Greer took another drink. "I've never quite figured that out. I mean, we're really not eating or drinking anything. When we disconnect, we'll be hungry again."

"The virtual interface is sending signals to your mind that fool you senses into thinking objects and experiences exist that don't," V'Driss answered. She looked around. "I fail to see the logic in hosting our meetings on the Enterprise's communication system." Although her face was placid, there was a hint of frustration behind it.

"Well, I have two reasons for that," Greer offered. "First, the Enterprise has a more sophisticated communications system that was specifically built to allow for distant communication. Second, I want our discussions recorded someplace that will withstand another attack."

"Very logical reasoning," V'Driss admitted.

"What did you want to talk about that couldn't be shared with the rest of the group?" Eladra asked, taking her first sip of the beverage. Although the sensation appeared shocking to her at first, she quickly recovered and took several more drinks.

"Well, V'Driss and I have been in discussions with some of the remaining Federation worlds. She shared some things with me, and I shared a few back. The bottom line is; what we've discovered really isn't meant for public consumption yet... and it's not good." With that, Greer took his drink and walked around the counter to the main floor. He motioned for the other two to follow him as he sat down at a black, iron cafe table with a glass top. They followed suit with Eladra taking her food with her.

"What do you mean 'it's not good'?" Eladra asked, sitting down.

"It has been less than fourteen hours since the attacks, and a number of Federation representatives have already held three emergency meetings." V'Driss answered.

"Were either of you invited?" Eladra asked. Both Greer and V'Driss shook their heads. "That's odd," she commented. "Why not?"

"It would seem certain people are anxious for the Federation to move on without us," Greer added with a certain level of disdain.

"That doesn't make sense," Eladra looked genuinely perplexed. "We're still here."

"To be perfectly upfront, no... we're not," V'Driss countered. "Our worlds, our representative systems are gone. With that, so is our voice in the Federation."

"That's silly," Eladra chuckled nervously. "Are you saying I'm not the Industrialization bureau director?"

"Well, with the destruction of both the Federation Headquarters and Starfleet Command, those who are left are vying for control. After all, Earth can't be a member if it doesn't exist. Neither can Vulcan, Denobula..."

The expression of shock on her face was obvious. "That can't be... that's rediculous. I mean... just because our home is..." Her eyes looked absently down at the fries in front of her.

"It's actually quite logical and reasonable," V'Driss offered. "Vulcan no longer exists. Why should it require a delegation or ambassador?"

"Because VULCANS exist!" Eladra replied emphatically, "As do Andorans, Earthers, Denobulans, and a hundred and six other races!"

"Well, those numbers aren't entirely accurate, Madam Director," Greer replied dejectedly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I mean... four of the worlds had species that rarily left their planet. We don't have any survivors. Another eleven species have survivors, but not enough of them to continue the species past a generation or two... some, like the Andorans, may go three generations, but that'll be it. Unless there's inter-species breeding..."

Eladra shook her head slowly. "This can't be happening."

"A proposal has already been put before the Federation Assembly that if the survivors can re-settle on a new world, it can be admitted to the Federation and avoid most of the process." V'Driss offered weakly.

"They were awfully quick to write us off," Greer commented angrily. Absently, he ringed the edge of his glass with a finger. "Unfortunately, it gets worse."

Eladra closed her eyes. "Now what?"

"A number of Starfleet ships were in the unharmed systems at the time of the attacks. Now, several of them left immediately to try to render aid. Those are currently stationed at one of our refuge points. Most of them stayed where they were, though. Obviously, there's been a bunch of political maneuvering over the past several hours. In the past hour, a new, interim Federation Council has been formed. Ambassador K-oth'rek Del Kat-ne of Norica IV is the interim head of the council. He's ordered all non-Federation personnel off the starships. I talked to the new 'fleet admiral' just before the meeting. We're allowed to send transports to come pick them up."

"For gods' sakes, why?" Eladra insisted.

"This was why I brought up the notion of negotiations with our enemy," V'Driss replied emotionlessly. "This new Federation is uncomfortable providing harbor to people who have already been targeted by solar system-killing weapons. They are theorizing that if they can distance themselves from those being targeted for extinction, they can avoid becoming targets themselves."

Eladra stuffed a cheese-covered fry in her mouth, completely ignoring its foreign taste. "This is what I get for not having connections. Why didn't you tell me this before the meeting?"

"Quite frankly, I wanted to see if anyone else knew anything," Greer answered with a shrug.

"The emotional impact of this information would have been counter-productive to our agenda," V'Driss added. "Our purpose wasn't to linger on what others were doing, but on what we were doing."

"So, we're on our own... is that what you're saying? All those worlds we helped... all these governments... all the good we've done for hundreds of years... all thrown away in a matter of hours. We're stuck having to start over again without any of their help. Is that what you're telling me?" Eladra asked, desperately hoping she was wrong.

Greer nodded slowly. "It looks that way... at least, until we can remove the threat. We may have more negotiating power once they're gone." His speech slowed even further. "They hinted that the sooner we got our people out of there, the better. They're willing to help transport them, if necessary."

"It's a shame we don't have anywhere for them to go just yet," Eladra remarked sarcastically. "How many people need to be moved?"

Greer chuckled as he pursed his lips. "By their numbers, give or take... about four million."

Eladra's jaw dropped. 


	12. 10 Raising the Stakes

Over seven hours had past since the trio's meeting at the soda shop. Everyone had gotten some much needed sleep. In that time, seven other Pathfinder starships had arrived, along with dozens of other starships. Only the USS Challenger and USS Frontier were still in stream. While Enterprise was glad to see the other Pathfinder ships and was eagerly synchonizing data between them, it was also somewhat anxious for what was to come. Regretfully, neither the USS Glory nor the USS Echelon had been able to discern the proper frequency necessary to re-open the transwarp conduit and the possiblity of something coming back through the conduit loomed larger with each passing minute.

The 'New Federation' had contacted Admiral Greer, waking him up. He was still red-faced when he vied into the large meeting hall he had created for the ships-wide conference center yesterday. As usual, Ambassador V'Driss and Director Khent were present. Enterprise, as always, was listening in and recording everything.

"What's the matter, Admiral?" Eladra Khent asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Uncharacteristically, he spouted off a long list of old-style obscenities, earning a look of disgust from the vulcan ambassador. "I presume you have more bad news, Admiral," she said once he had finished to catch his breath.

"I'm getting too old for this," he finally commented breathlessly. Collapsing into a chair, he let out another deep breath before looking at the other two. "Yes, there's more bad news. Our 'New Federation' has been spending the past several hours communicating to everyone with audio or video that with the destruction of the founding worlds of the Federation, its headquarters has been moved to the Norica system in the Delta Quadrant. The new Starfleet Command is located there, too... headed up by a recently promoted Kazon captain... someone named Littek... I've never heard of him."

"Haven't we already discovered you're the most senior officer Starfleet has?" Eladra asked, clearly getting numbed by these turns of events.

"Actually, if the Federation has decided that survivors of the attacks are no longer part of the Federation, that would mean Admiral Greer is no longer part of Starfleet." V'Driss answered with a sigh.

"I don't understand..." Eladra commented, shaking her head.

Greer took another deep breath. "You have to be a member of the Federation in order to be in Starfleet." He pursed his lips.

"It's an old rule put in place in the early twenty-fifth century. I don't remember all the details, but it involved a group of Ferengi officers who attempted to sell a starship." V'Driss added, squinting her eyes instictively attempting to remember.

"Ferengi," Greer repeated, "I haven't heard that name since my Academy days." 

Enterprise performed a quick archival search on the Ferengi. They were listed as a humanoid species originating on the planet Ferenginar in the Alpha quadrant. A species noted for their capitalism, materialism, and negotiation skills, they remained independent from any other multi-galactic governing body. Instead, they created their own Alliance, composed of a loose confederation of nine systems, linked more for the purpose of trade and profit-taking than mutual defense. Their independence proved to be their undoing. During the Second Borg War, their entire species was assimilated and their worlds stripped bare as a staging area for their invasion. The few survives were too few to continue the species. The last known true Ferengi died on stardate 271738.4.

"Admiral," Enterprise interrupted, "your statement is quite... disturbing." It was genuinely worried about the implications Admiral Greer's announcement.

"You should. It affects you and the rest of the fleet... although, I'm supposed to talk to them again later this morning about it." Greer replied dejectedly.

"I'm lost," Eladra commented. "What are these implications?"

"Well, first of all, we have fourteen hundred some crew on our ships who actually live on worlds for this new Federation. We've been ordered to return them when we pick up our people. Second..." he closed his eyes, almost as if he was feeling physical pain, "second... this Admiral Littek says all Starfleet ships still belong to the Federation and they need them to defend the hundred and eighty some systems that are left. We need to fly Starfleet ships to the Norica system and evacuate them."

"They can't do that!" Eladra exclaimed. "We'd be defenseless! We NEED these ships! They can't be serious." She buried her face in her hands.

Enterprise was torn. The letter of the laws was explicit, yet this would mean millions of people would have virtually no way of defending themselves in the event of another attack. The Starfleet it knew went to great extents to value and protect life.

"They've come to the conclusion we have enough civilian owned ships to take care of any protection we may need for a single planet." Greer explained, clearly exasperated.

"How many vessels do we know of that fit that description, Admiral?" V'Driss asked slowly.

Greer shook his head. "About four hundred. Very few of them are armed... but... at least we can fix that. We have several thousand very capable and talented engineers either already in the system or on the way... if it comes to that."

"This severely damages your plans to remove the force responsible for the attacks." V'Driss commented.

Greer nodded. "Yes, it does."

"My gods, Admiral," Eladra said softly, "what will we do?"

"You mentioned 'if it comes to that.' Are you working on an alternative?" V'Driss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's kind of an alternative. I'm thinking about keeping the ships, anyway. What are they going to do, fire on us?" he offered weakly.

"Will they?" V'Driss asked simply.

Greer thought for several moments before replying. "Well, he did seem awfully serious about reclaiming the starships. But... he also said he needed them for defense of the systems. I doubt he'd risk further reducing his fleet just to reclaim nine hundred ships when they already have twenty thousand. Maybe I can offer to give them back once we're on our feet again. Anyway, he's willing to talk to me again later this morning before making any formal announcements."

"It is illogical to put us at odds. However, I have met Ambassador K-oth'rek Del Kat-ne several years ago. My first impressions of him were not complimentary. He appeared quite opportunistic." V'Driss stated stoically.

Greer cocked his head. "You don't suppose he would have been opportunistic enough to have had anything to do with these attacks, do you?"

"It has been my experience that many who served on the Federation Council did so for the benefit of their own agendas, Admiral," V'Driss offered.

"That's something we can investigate once we clear up this... this... whatever it is," Eladra added.

"Conflict of interests," Greer offered. "And we can't do that until we remove the threat that caused all this. We need that transwarp conduit opened before a probe gets through or before this new Starfleet makes up its mind on what to do with our starships." He absently rapped his fingers across the tabletop.

"Then, I don't have to leave now, correct?" Enterprise asked.

"No, not yet. And... you don't HAVE to go ever." Greer offered.

"I will have to reserve judgement on that until the time comes," Enterprise countered. "My programming conflicts right now. When the time comes, I will need to determine, for myself, which 'Starfleet' I should accept orders from." Enterprise truly hoped it wouldn't come to that. 


	13. 11 Revelations

Six more hours passed while the newly arrived Pathfinder class starships joined with the other Starfleet vessels in scanning the Vega system for possible transwarp conduits. So far, everything had turned up negative. Much to the credit of the humans, predominant species of the survivors, twenty-six of the fifty terraforming stations on Vega IX had already been modified and reactivated using a new set of specifications. Engineering teams had already been dispatched to the remaining stations. Presuming the engineering teams were successful in restarting at least forty-six of the stations, they estimated a balance of ozone to troposphere within eighteen months. That would, for the most part, control the continual downpours that kept almost seventy percent of the land in a constant state of saturation.

To their pleasant surprise, work had started to terraform Vega VIII three years after the initial terraforming of Vega IX. Due to instabilities in the initial devices, the terraforming process was halted. Thirty of the planned fifty stations had been built. Once all stations on Vega IX were operational, the corps of engineers planned to complete and restart Vega VIII, which would become habitable within three years.

Portable shield generators had already been transported down to Vega IX and activated over the site of the original colony. Unfortunately, due to humidity and ground saturation levels, it would still be at least two days before any building foundations could be laid. According to the information archives the Enterprise had processed, the initial contruction began under a massive series of tarps with plastic sheets on the ground. Still, that didn't prevent the Federation machine from continuing. Several ships, mainly transports, had been converted into makeshift construction facilities. The survivors, who had nicknamed themselves the 'remnant', were now busilly creating rugs, curtains, furniture, walls, doors, ceilings and windows for various types of residential and commercial structures... and all this within twenty-four hours of disaster. For the most part, people had little to no time to grieve. 

The USS Challenger had arrived, making the compliment of Pathfinder-class starships totalling ten. The USS Frontier was the only known Pathfinder left. It was still thirty-nine minutes away. Since the immediate viscinity of the vegan sun had been designated clear of potential threats, other starships from the five other refuge points had begun streaming in. They had also received word that the New Federation may attempt to take away their vessels and figured a centralized location would be beneficial... for whatever happened next.

"Enterprise, Enterprise!" a delighted voice screamed across the communications channel. Enterprise immediately recognized it as belonging to Director Eladra Khent.

"Enterprise here, Director Khent. What can I do for you?" it responded quickly.

"I have great news, Enterprise!" She announced gleefully. "I need you to get Admiral Greer and Ambassador V'Driss here immediately. Oh, vi me into your bridge. I don't have time to come up with a clever place to meet."

"Understood, Director," Enterprise replied. Within moments, the image of a tall, thin denobulan woman appeared on the sparsely decorated bridge layout. Her long hair was pulled back into a long braid. Her clothing was quite unusually informal... in earth terms it would have been described as a jumpsuit. Despite her normally aristocratic disposition, she seemed almost giddy. Enterprise quickly contacted the USS Archimedes and the USS T'Pau. Within seconds, they were both present within the virtual reality of the Enterprise's bridge. Admiral Greer was in his usual uniform, but V'Driss was, apparently, not expecting a meeting. She was dressed simply in a robe.

"Alright, what's all the..." Greer began. Then, he saw the form of the barely dressed vulcan ambassador. "I had no idea this was a REALLY informal meeting," he offered with a smile.

She stared at him coldly, clearly unimpressed, before turning to the interim president of their soon-to-be splinter faction Federation. "Enterprise mentioned you wished to see us urgently. Please forgive my attire. I was showering."

Eladra was practically jumping in place. "I have a diplomatic solution to our problem with K-oth'rek!"

Greer sat himself down in the captain's seat, causing a moment of discomfort for Enterprise. Aside from two overzealous engineers while Enterprise was being built, only Captain Blackburn had ever sat in that chair. "I'm all ears," Greer said eagerly. V'Driss took the opportunity to sit down in the science station seat.

"Okay," Eladra began, "first I need to know who's in charge of the Vega colony."

"Right now... nobody is," Greer replied.

"Well, someone has to be," she retorted flatly. "Do we have someone from either the Earth United Nations or at least an earther Federation councilman still alive?"

Greer nodded. "Yeah, a couple. Why are you asking these questions?" Greer clearly seemed confused. "I thought we were the remnant of the Federation."

"Well, we are... in a matter of speaking," Eladra offered. She began pacing. "But, K-oth'rek was right. According to the Federation Articles, only planetary social systems can be members. Without a planet, most of us non-earthers don't have a voice. BUT..." she exclaimed as she spun on her heel, "there is one MAJOR difference. Because Vega still exists, Earth still exists!"

"How do you figure?" Greer asked cautiously.

"You have to do some reading. Chapter two, article three of the Articles say Earth's planetary social system was a founding member of the Federation. Chapter five, article twenty-three says that Earth is not only a member, but a permanent member of the Council. So, as long as Earth exists, it's a member. Appendix four of the Articles defines a planetary social system as 'A planet-based form of self-determination identified as a pattern of relationships and governance that is shared by a clear majority of beings on the planet. Such systems are identified not only by their parent planet, but by satellites, colonies, off-world territories, or other organized collections of beings sharing the same pattern of relationships and governance as the parent planet.'" She smiled broadly.

Greer was still quite obviously confused as he scratched his head. "I hated this stuff in school. What does that mean?"

"It means that when Earth was incorporated into the Federation, all its colonies were, too. Vega was listed on the initial charter as an Earth colony. It may have been abandoned, but it was never removed from the charter! Unfortunately, humans were among a very small percentage of races who colonized worlds beyond their home system, so it looks like Earth is the only founding member to survive. Anyway, as long as Vega exists, Earth exists. As long as Earth exists..."

"K-oth'rek isn't in control!" Greer exclaimed. "That's all I need to know." He stood up.

"Wait, wait... not so fast," Eladra began offering out her hands, "Earth's remaining government needs to set up leadership on Vega. Then, they need to appoint representatives to the Federation. As the only apparent survivors of the founding members, he or she will, obviously, swing a lot of weight... but you'll have to share power now. At least you'll get to keep your job in Starfleet," she added.

V'Driss nodded. "Logical... perfectly logical. Well done, Director Khent."

"Yes, well... I'm afraid I'm just Eladra now. I still don't have a voice."

V'Driss raised an eyebrow. "That's not necessarily true. If what you're saying is correct and Earth is still part of the Federation, you could request the Earth government make you a citizen. If they accepted your request, you'd become an earther. There is no law that states an earther must be a human. In fact, throughout Earth's history, many non-humans sought asylum and citizenship on Earth. Where most worlds were very hesitant to accept other races and cultures into their own, Earth was known throughout the galaxy as being unusually open and accepting."

Eladra's expression became quite serious. "We need to find whoever is left from Earth's government and formally announce them as leaders of Vega."

"Right." Greer spun around to face forward. "Enterprise, do you have the personnel listing for the Remnant?"

"Yes, Admiral, I do." Enterprise was actually quite happy to know this just might end without confrontation or desertion.

"How many Earth civilian government people do we have?" Greer started tapping his feet impatiently.

"Sixty three, Admiral."

"Dang... that's not bad." Greer looked up. "Find the top-most three and get them on the horn. Vi them into the bridge. We need to talk." 


	14. 12 The Gauntlet is Thrown

The short, spike-haired Norican bristled as the Industrialization Director revealed her information. His frame, taller and much thinner than a human's, paced across the virtual bridge of the Enterprise. His long, brown, open coat skimmed the floor as he walked. With them was Admiral Greer, Ambassador V'Driss, and three other humans from the United Nations earth government. The bony ridges above his solid black eyes furrowed as the denobulan director made her conclusion. 

"In short, your formation of an alternative Federation government was premature. By all means, do your own research..."

"That will not be necessary," K-oth'rek admitted, not looking up.

"Why?" Eladra asked defensively.

Greer had been staring down the Norican ambassador ever since he first appeared on the Enterprise. He folded his arms and cocked his head to one side. "You already knew, didn't you?"

For a moment, K-oth'rek's face remained hard, but quickly softened as he realized he had been found out. "Well, I knew it was a defense you could have used. I wasn't sure there would be anyone left who would have thought of it."

Apparently, Admiral Greer didn't care for the answer. As the rest of the participants stared in shock at the norican's answer, Greer stepped towards him, his face angered and red. "Were you responsible for these attacks?"

K-oth'rek looked genuinely shocked. "Absolutely not... not in the slightest. Noricans detest violence in any form. I would have gladly terminated my own life if it would have saved your world. What happened to your worlds is inexcusable."

Eladra shook her head in disbelief. "Then why do all this? Why would you rush to claim the Federation for yourself and forsake the rest of us... knowing it was neither necessary or legal? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" K-oth'rek countered. "Your worlds were targetted for a reason! All the founding members of the Federation were destroyed. Something about the Federation, as it was created, angered someone... someone with very long arms. I was trying to protect my people!"

"This is how you protect your people?" Greer demanded. "By curling up inside a shell and hoping they go away?"

"For the time being, yes," K-oth'rek replied flatly and indignantly. "I figured they'd eventually make themselves known and then we could negotiate with them."

Greer stomped away to the other side of the room. "Negotiate?" he asked rhetorically, spinning back around. "You would actually consider negotiating with whoever this is? My god! They committed genocide to over a hundred worlds!"

"At least until we were able to secure our sun," K-oth'rek replied desperately. "My system is as defenseless as your's was. Almost all the rest of the Federation is. We need to do something that will buy us time."

"And you'd rather live in fear for the rest of your life that, in a whim, they may target you, anyway?" Greer asked defiantly.

K-oth'rek stood tall, even more indignant than before, and pursed his small lips. "It is my intention to restructure the Federation so it isn't as threatening or intrusive. I had always had issues with the far-reaching nature of the old ways. By demonstrating we weren't like the Federation of old..."

"Ha!" Greer interrupted, walking back towards the conversation. "You don't even know what set them off in the first place!"

"The new General Assembly agrees with me. By adopting a more pacificial approach to our policies, the likelihood of this happening again becomes virtually nonexistent." K-oth'rek countered, folding his arms.

"This is all immaterial, ladies and gentlemen," a soft, French, female voice stated from behind the two. It was the voice of Catherine Maggette, the deputy Secretary-General of the United Nations. Her frame was short and somewhat stocky. Her hair was brown with a touch of gray. Her face was wrinkled but her eyes reflected wisdom befitting her age. She and her two compatriots had been visiting a conference on Deep Space Twenty when they heard news of the attacks. "Vega is an Earth colony. Due to a lack of someone of higher position, I am the leader of what remains. Because Vega exists, Earth exists. Because Earth exists, the Federation, as it stood before, exists. Your formation of this 'new' Federation is illegal. Eladra Khent has requested asylum on Earth and it has been granted. She is now a citizen of Earth and can, therefore, continue her duties as the acting head of the Federation Secretariat."

Unknown to the rest of the group, Admiral Greer's image had been completely still for the past several seconds. Enterprise was aware of the fact he was engaged in another conversation. Therefore, his virtual image was not being controlled. The person, or persons he was talking to and what he was talking about, however, was unknown.

"I can't allow that," K-oth'rek stated quietly. His expression looked almost of remorse.

"What do you mean?" Eladra asked, looking suspicous.

K-oth'rek tried to sound sympathetic. "A lot has happened over the past day. Whether you believe it was out of necessity or not, we have moved on without you. I cannot let you back into what we have started. I won't let you put the rest of us at risk."

"I fail to see how you have a logical alternative," Ambassador V'Driss commented. "True Federation leadership is present. By law, you must submit to it unless you plan to start your own coalition of worlds."

K-oth'rek looked up, his black eyes narrowed. "I don't have to do anything," he stated flatly. "I have already informed MY fleet not to accept any transmissions from any of your people. You are officially regarded as a rogue element... desperate and dangerous. We've also been off-loading your species from MY fleet for the past several hours. No one will hear you and even if they do, no one will be able to act."

A separate communication came in aimed at the Enterprise. It was from the USS Archimedes, Admiral Greer's ship. It was labelled as 'Private' and 'Priority One.' Enterprise turned off its audio connnection to the virtual meeting. "Enterprise here. Go ahead."

The image was of Admiral Greer. "Enterprise, I need you to send me a copy of this meeting." There was a sparkle in his eldery eye.

"Of course, Admiral," Enterprise replied obediently. It began transferring the meeting file to the Archimedes. "Would you like updates as well? If so, please designate your preferred update inter..."

"No, no," Greer interrupted. "I've got enough."

Eladra was stunned. "You can't be serious. At a time of crisis like this, you're actually staging a coup?" Her eyes looked desperate.

"It's not a coup... it's a rebirth. The Federation will finally be what it should have been all along." K-oth'rek replied with a stern look.

"If you don't mind my asking, what do you intend to do with that information? Ambassador K-oth'rek is making it rather clear that the fleet is no longer under your command." Enterprise commented. At least now Enterprise's priorities were clear. Earth still existed, and it original command structure was still intact. Admiral Greer was, truly, its commanding officer. That was quite a burden removed from it.

"Oh, I still have connections with the bulk of our fleet. After all, several of them were officers under my command at one point or other. They'll listen to me. Several have been already," Greer replied with a nod and a wink.

"But the crews are being offloaded and replaced by members of the illegal Federation," Enterprise offered.

"Oh, that's not going very smoothly," Greer countered. "Most captains are refusing to hand over their vessels. That's another reason why I know why many of them will listen to me. Right now they're torn. This little piece of information will settle their confusion. I hope it's settled yours."

"It has, indeed, Admiral," Enterprise replied brightly.

Greer nodded, relieved. "I'll return to the meeting in just a moment. I have a transmission to make. That presumptuous loudmouth is about to get the shock of his life. Greer out." The image faded.

"Surely you can't expect this to go unchallenged," V'Driss commented with a raised eyebrow.

"I expect you people to go on with your lives. I expect you to leave this alone. While Noricans abhor violence, Fleet Admiral Littek rather enjoys it. Since your fleet is already hopelessly outnumbered, I expect you to let this happen peacefully. We will let you keep five starships and all the civilian vessels. You honestly don't need more than that to protect one, little system." His expression became suddenly softer, as though he was not only trying to rationalize his behavior to them, but to himself. "Eladra, you have many larger worries ahead of you than trying to keep the Federation pieced together. Let us exist in peace while you rebuild your cultures."

Admiral Greer's image came back to life. "And leave what our ancestors fought and died for in YOUR hands? You've got to be kidding."

"You'd rather risk losing more people just for the sake of gaining ships you can't maintain and an outdated ideal?" K-oth'rek asked.

"It's not an outdated idea," Eladra countered. "The ideals of peace, cooperation, freedom, and defense are NEVER 'outdated.'"

"And once we present the truth to the rest of the Federation worlds, they can decide for themselves who they want to follow." Greer added defiantly.

K-oth'rek waved his long, thin, three-jointed arms at the group. "No one will hear you and if anyone else dies over this, it is on your heads." 


	15. 13 Let Slip the Dogs of War

Another four hours had passed. There was an almost eerie silence in space with the lack of communications. By now, all the various groups of the Remnant had been divided and allocated to the rebuilding effort in some way. Starfleet vessels had cleared the inner planets of the Vega system of transwarp signatures and had moved to the outer areas. The USS Frontier, the final Pathfinder class starship had arrived almost three and a half hours prior and had already been given a section of space to scan.

As usual, the marvel of humanoid construction machine impressed the Enterprise. Over the course of just over twenty-nine hours, over fifty homes were completed. A lottery system had been established based upon the intact families still alive. Two five-story corporate structures had also been completed. One was designated for the land-based government for Vega, currently named the United Government of Vega. The other building was designated for the United Federation of Planets leadership. Another two hundred homes worth of modular parts were in the final stages of construction as well as a giant five-story school building and a domed playground. Scientists, teachers, artists and musicians were gathered to combine the vast repository of knowledge the various starships contained to create teaching curriculum.

Shielded defense satellites were already in the design stages by the newly recreated research and development corps of Starfleet. Above Vega IX, the restoration of the repair dock was underway. Within the cavernous shipbuilding facility, various weeds, vines, and puddled water were being removed. The entire area around the original colony site was a flurry of activity.

Enterprise was about to move into the next sector on its scan list when it received another transmission from Admiral Greer. His image flashed across the communications line and into the virtual reality of Enterprise's bridge. "Greetings, Admiral," Enterprise stated happily.

Admiral Greer's smile looked almost wicked. He rubbed his hands together wryly. "Good afternoon, Enterprise. I need you to hook the Ambassador and the President in. I've got some news that they'll enjoy hearing."

"Understood, Admiral," the starship replied. It immediately sent a coded request for Ambassador V'Driss and President Khent to join him. As if they were waiting for an update, they joined the virtual session within seconds. Eladra looked quite anxious. V'Driss looked... vulcan.

President Khent smiled warmly. "Good afternoon, Admiral. Enterprise tells me you have some news."

Greer actually chuckled. "I do. Despite K-oth'rek's best desires to keep us out of communications with the rest of our fleet, he apparently didn't know that several of them served with me over the years. I sent a copy of our discussion with him to a couple of ship captains I still know. They've been circulating it for the past couple of hours." Greer attempted, unsuccessfully, to stifle another chuckle.

V'Driss raised an eyebrow. "I presume it's been having the effect you had hoped for," she commented.

"Oh, it's better than I could have hoped for," Greer remarked with a smile of satisfaction. "Almost all the ships are being commanded by citizens of the old Federation... the REAL Federation. Their loyalty is to the existing leadership, not HIM."

"I guess K-oth'rek and that admiral of his didn't get all the officers off the ships in time?" Eladra asked.

Greer shook his head. "Not by a long shot. From the talks I had with Captain Dern of the USS Hammer, hardly any of them left. K-oth'rek's new Starfleet is in shambles right now. Almost all the ships are coming here. Littek was only able to secure seven hundred or so before K-oth'rek was exposed. The Vega system is going to get awfully crowded in a couple of hours." Greer smiled widely again.

"You look quite pleased with yourself, Admiral," V'Driss commented, folding her arms.

"I am," he replied coyly. "I never wanted a desk job. That's why I kept turning down my other promotions. They would have put me at Starfleet Headquarters."

"Well, I, for one, am quite grateful you turned them down," Eladra freely admitted. "We owe you a great deal, Admiral."

Their discussion was interrupted by another incoming communication. "Enterprise, Enterprise... this is Captain Rittenhour of the Echelon. Is Admiral Greer still with you?" The image of balding human male in his early sixties filled the screen.

The three turned to face the viewscreen. The disembodied voice of the Enterprise responded. "He is, indeed, Captain. Shall I vi you in?"

"Don't bother," the captain replied quickly, seeing the virtual image of the admiral. He turned to face the holographs. "WE FOUND THE FREQUENCY! We can open the conduit whenever we want!" In the background, the vision of an elated and cheering crew could be seen.

"Damn, that IS good news!" Greer yelled at the ceiling. "Ya done good, Mike. Please send my congratulations to both your crew and the crew of the Glory for all your hard work."

"Thank you, Admiral. I will." His smile was bright and wide.

"Alright, relay the frequency to the Archimedes and the Enterprise, then get your butts back here." Greer concluded with a smile.

"We're on our way, Admiral," Captain Rittenhour replied. "Echelon out." The image faded from view.

"I have the frequency, Admiral," Enterprise stated.

Admiral Greer clapped his hands again. "Well, good, good, good. Our fleet is coming back, construction of permanent structures is ahead of schedule, and we have a way to track down the bastards that did this." He nodded to himself several times before looking up at the ceiling. "Alright, Enterprise, I need you to assemble the..."

"My apologies, Admiral," Enterprise interrupted. "I'm receiving a priority one communication from Norica. It's Ambassador K-oth'rek."

"Oh?" Greer pursed his lips. "This should be entertaining. Put it on-screen, Enterprise."

"Understood, Admiral." An image of the Norican ambassador, his face dark with anger, appeared on the view screen. Next ot him was a slightly shorter kazon male. His shoulders were quite broad. His black hairspikes jutted out in all directions from his head and he was dressed in a typical kazon uniform, a tight, dark, multilayered leather jacket with matching pants. His arms were folded ominously in front of him.

"Greer, what have you done?" K-oth'rek demanded angrily.

Greer folded his arms with a wry smile. "Ambassador, for a race who supposedly 'abhors violence', you sure look like you're about to hit something."

"Answer the question," K-oth'rek demanded. "Almost all the fleet is attempting to leave! The entire Federation is virtually defenseless! What have you done?"

"Well," Greer began slowly, "in some cultures it's called 'telling the truth.' I'm not sure what Noricans call it."

"How DARE you?" the Norican retorted. "What I have done has been in defense of the Federation! You would leave us at the mercy of an unknown aggressor?"

"Please tell me that's Norican humor," President Khent replied. "You took advantage of a mass murder to illegally subvert the Federation assembly your own. You then intentionally cut off the survivors of the attack in an effort to alienate them from the rest of the galaxy during their greatest moment of need. You did this while that 'unknown aggressor' still lurked and had already attacked once." She put her hands on her hips. "You then have the audacity to cry foul when we reclaim our rightful property? How dare YOU, Sir."

"Besides," Greer interrupted, "we're not about to leave anyone 'at the mercy of an unknown aggressor.' We'll transfer this discussion to the Archimedes."

"You aren't planning on mounting a counter-attack, are you?" The gruff kazon admiral suggested through narrowed eyes.

"You're damn right I am," Greer replied defiantly.

"I forbid it," Littek said flatly, cockily tilting his head.

"Fine... we'll leave your eight hundred ships out of it." Greer replied laughing. "I'm planning on only sending the Pathfinders, anyway."

Now, it was Littek's turn to laugh. "That is what, a dozen? Against a foe capable of destroying five dozen systems within minutes?" He turned to face Eladra. "Director Khent..."

"That's President Khent," she replied defiantly.

"Whatever... PRESIDENT Khent, you might want to reconsider your fleet commander. He's sending his twelve best ships off to be destroyed. If he'll do that so quickly, there's no telling what other foolishness he has planned." He turned back to Greer and narrowed his gaze.

"I trust his decisions more than I'll ever trust either of yours'," Eladra replied coldly.

"If they need help, they'll call," Greer added confidently. "Enterprise, transfer this pleasant discussion to my ship. You have more pressing issues to attend to. Form your squadron and head to the Alpha Centauri system. Activate the transwarp conduit and head through. Identify the enemy..."

"Attempt diplomacy first," Ambassador V'Driss interrupted.

Greer rolled his eyes. "When they tell you 'no', kill them... kill them all... start with the whatever transwarp gateway they've built. Make sure you send us a communication letting us know where you are before you do anything. Any questions?"

"None, Admiral," Enterprise answered. Truthfully, Enterprise was a bit uneasy with the orders to 'kill them all.' However, this was an officially declared war and a superior officer had given it a direct order.

Greer nodded as a stunned K-oth'rek and Littek looked on. "Alright. Transfer us to the Archimedes. God's speed, Enterprise."

"Understood, Admiral... and thank you." Enterprise did as instructed. The image of the Norican and the Kazon faded from the screen as the images of V'Driss, Khent, and Greer disappeared. Enterprise opened its communications to the other Pathfinders. "Attention... USS Challenger, USS Columbia, USS Discovery, USS Endeavor, USS Explorer, USS Frontier, USS Intrepid, USS Trailblazer, and USS Ulysses. Fall into delta-two formation on my wing." In the silence of space, the ten arrowhead-shaped vessels engaged their respective impulse engines and maneuvered towards the Enterprise. "Set course for the Alpha Centauri system." 


	16. 14 The First Time

Captain Blackburn appeared in the virtual bridge moments after Enterprise had contacted him. "I take it you found them," he stated as he sat down in the captain's chair and exhaling deeply.

The viewscreen was displaying the image of a plated, blue-colored, dome-shaped vessel holding a pair of long, silver tubes on opposite sides held by bird-shaped wings. Small portholes dotted the various plates and the underside of the front bristled with a meanacing array of weapon ports. "They just came into communications range, Captain," Enterprise answered.

"Excellent timing," Blackburn replied, running his fingers through his curly hair, then cracking his knuckles. As always, they didn't make a sound.

"Why do you insist on attempting that gesture?" Enterprise asked. "A virtual simulation of yourself doesn't have knuckles to crack."

Kyle looked at his hands for a moment considering the statement. Shrugging, he clapped them together and rubbed them. "I guess old habits die hard. Have you talked to them yet?"

"Briefly," Enterprise replied. His instructions were explicit; the initial discussions were to go through Captain Blackburn only. In truth, it had been glad. This was Enterprise's very first first-contact mission. The Eledri were a reclusive race. Living on a planet whose average temperature was negative ninety-seven degrees celsius helped. Although their presence had been known in the gamma quadrant for over three centuries, they were largely ignored due to their technological inferiority. Since their discovery of warp drive one hundred seven years ago, attempts had been made to contact them, but without any success. This time was different, however... the Eledri had contacted the Federation. "You will be speaking with Dis-thestra Elika Tag-Cariet. My translator is quite incomplete for the Eledri language, but the word 'Dis-thestra' refers to a title of some kind, but it is uncertain whether it is a military title, household or clan title, or something else."

"It refers to both caste and profession," Kyle reported. "I got an update yesterday."

"I haven't received that update," Enterprise admitted. It was quite unusual for a member of Starfleet to know something that wasn't already in the computer system.

"Yeah, it's pretty fresh. You're due to an archive update in a week or so. You'll probably get it then," Kyle commented with a smile. He paused for a moment. "What... you're upset that I knew something you didn't?"

"I don't think 'upset' is an accurate description," Enterprise had to admit, it was fairly close.

Apparently, Kyle didn't buy it. "Hey... the biological unit's got some knowledge, too!" He said with a smile. He pulled on his red uniform top. "Put him on screen."

"Understood, Captain," Enterprise said flatly. The screen image changed to a seemingly short and hairy humanoid. His facial features were greatly distored; his nose was quite large and flat, his eyes were dark ovals that seemed to melt into his face and were almost attached, like a figure eight on its side. His hair was gray and white, long and bushy, and covered his entire face. His mouth was apparently hinged. When it was closed, it was almost impossible to see. The rest of his body appeared hairy as well. Being a different color, and considerably shorter, Enterprise surmized it was a uniform, and not the creature's body hair. As the creature stood, it looked as through it was stooped over.

It's voice was high-pitched and quite raspy. "Are you Blackburn?" it asked.

Kyle smiled warmly. "I am. Are you Cariet, the Dis-thestra of Elika?"

"I am he," the Eledri replied simply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"May we meet in person to discuss our admittance to the United Federation of Planets?"

"Absolutely, Dis-thestra. I'll be right..."

Suddenly, the overhead light on the virtual bridge turned a pulsating yellow. "My apologies, Captain," Enterprise stated. "four vessels are on an intercept course at warp speed. I estimate they will be here within sixty seconds."

"We see nothing," Cariet replied gruffly. 

"Let's see it," Blackburn ordered. A large, glowing sphere with tiny, patterned dots throughout its surface and interior appeared in front of him, hovering in the air. A single vessel appeared within the sphere. It's main body was like a long, black tube rounded at the ends. A dark green, rotating loop ringed the center of the body, anchored by a series of thick posts. Attached to the rear of the tube and connected by a series of crossbars, were four, long, red, glowing rods. Immediately, sections of the displayed vessel began to glow in different colors. Lines connected the highlights to a number of description panels. Blackburn cocked his head, looking amused. "That's the first time I've seen a ship without artificial gravity since primary school."

"Impossible!" Cariet yelled.

"I take it you know these people?" Kyle asked.

Cariet nodded. "The Shesh. Their cruisers are formidible. You say there are four coming?" He looked concerned.

"Enterprise, tactical display." A glowing panel appeared in the seat to the right of the captain. The long range sensor readings confirmed four blips inbound. They were due to arrive in less than thirty seconds. "Yes... four ships."

"Combat stations!" Cariet yelled. The lights behind Cariet darkened as sirens went off in the background.

"Perhaps it would be better for you to leave now and come back with reinforcements," Blackburn offered.

"Never!" Cariet hissed. "I will not run from the Shesh. They are beneath me." He looked to his right, then back to the screen. "We confirm the presence of four Shesh cruisers. Will you fight with us, Blackburn?"

Kyle looked visibly concerned and slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't. Starfleet regulations forbid us from interfering unless either one side is part of the Federation or we're in direct danger."

Cariet let out a deep grumble. "Do not worry. You will be a target soon enough. You are associating with us. That makes you their enemy."

Enterprise interrupted. "My apologies for the interruption, but the lead Shesh vessel is hailing us."

"Told you," Cariet commented. He opened his mouth to reveal a mouth full of misshapen teeth.

Kyle let out a long breath and shook his head. "What the hell did we get into?" After another few moments, he added, " I'll be right back, Dis-thestra. Put them on-screen."

"Understood, Captain," Enterprise replied. It also wondered what kind of conflict it had wandered into. Thankfully, a quick analysis of the weaponry on both sides determined that none of the vessels posed a risk to it. Enterprise changed the display.

The image changed to an intimidating looking creature. It's head and torso resembled a large, dark green eel. It had four powerful, multijointed legs and two slightly less powerful looking arms that ended in clawed hands. It's arching back was covered in various brightly colored ribbons. A pair of bulbous eyes topped its head and its pointed mouth was full of equally pointed teeth. It's head bobbed and weaved from side to side. "Unknown vessel," it hissed, "you will stand down and not interfere with this combat. If you arm your weapons, you will be destroyed. If you raise your shields, you will be destroyed. If you attempt to flee, you will be destroyed."

Kyle raised his hands defensively. "I have no intentions of attacking your vessels. We are here on a mission of peace..."

"Silence!" It hissed. "Your association with the Eledri confirms your guilt! Upon the Eledri vessel's destruction, your vessel will be confiscated and you will be imprisioned. You can then explain to the tribunal why your life should be spared."

Captain Blackburn raised his eyes in mild surprise. "I am unfamiliar with your laws and customs, but I assure you we have no formal..." The image of the Shesh faded away as it discontinued the conversation. Cariet's face returned to the viewscreen.

Kyle blinked several times. "That was rude."

"You will fight with us, then?" Cariet asked quickly. "If you do not fight with us now, you will fight with them later." His image disappeared from the screen as well, leaving just the image of the dome-shaped Eledri vessel.

"Captain," Enterprise began, "the Shesh vessels have armed their weapons. One of the vessels has targeted me."

Blackburn sighed. "Why do I get the feeling we were railroaded into this?" He looked at the tactical image of the incoming vessels as they broke from warp and quickly closed in on their meeting place. "Well, I'm not falling for it. Reverse engines; one quarter impulse power. Leave the shields and weapons down. Open a hailing frequency to the lead Shesh cruiser."

"Understood, Captain." Enterprise engaged the engines and slowly backed away from the oncoming battle. After several failed attempts to get the Shesh to respond, Enterprise added, "They will not answer the hail."

Kyle shook his head. "That's okay. Just broadcast. They don't need to talk, just listen."

"Understood, Captain. The broadcast channel is open."

Kyle cleared his throat. "Attention Shesh vessels, we have no intentions of getting involved in this conflict. Per your instructions, we're backing away." Enterprise immediately shook. The pulsing, yellow light turned red. "What the... what happened?"

"A Shesh vessel has fired on my port slipstream emitter," Enterprise replied. It's analysis changed somewhat. With the removal of shields or return fire, the Shesh vessels did pose a considerable threat... eventually.

"You've got to be kidding," Kyle replied. He slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Are you damaged?

The damage control screen appeared against the counter on the back wall of the empty bridge. "Armor is intact. Damage is negligible."

"This is nuts," Kyle commented. "Raise shields. Direct the energy away from the fight, though. Put these overgrown hot dogs on the viewscreen."

"Understood, Captain." The shields snapped to life as the image of the four Shesh vessels filled the forward viewscreen. Immediately, a Shesh vessel broke formation and headed towards the Enterprise, firing its four, red beam weapons. The defraction shields easily absorbed the four beams, relayed the energy around the shield bubble, and ejected beams' energies harmlessly away out the other side. A second Shesh vessel broke formation to join its partner as the remaining two moved toward the Eledri ship unloading it's red beams into the Eledri's shields.

Blackburn pursed his lips as he pointed angrily at the screen. "You know... I tried to avoid this." He shook his head.

"Captain, they have launched a projectile of some kind." The tactical display switched to a missile-like object. "It is a plasma propulsioned anti-matter missile. It offers no threat to my shields. Shall I neutralize it, or leave it alone?"

Kyle thought for a moment. "Yeah... go ahead. Shoot it down."

A ringed door along the top of the Enterprise opened to reveal a purple, glowing light underneath. A quick burst of light shot from the ring and impacted the torpedo, causing it to explode harmlessly in space. "Missile destroyed, Captain." Enterprise announced. It thought surely the Shesh would realize the futility of their actions and cease their attack. "Captain, if I may offer some advice... we could simply leave. Their warp engines are entirely too primitive to give chase to me."

Kyle shook his head. "The Eledri have done a considerable amount of work in cold-based technology. I was ordered to secure the treaty with them. I'm pretty sure the Eledri just used this as an opportunity to goad us into helping them fight some kind of war with them. It's just too much of a coincidence that four of these cruisers would just happen to show up at the moment we started talking."

"The two Shesh vessels have launch seven more missiles. Shall I shoot them down as well? The vessels are closing to point blank range."

"This is ridiculous. Trash the missiles, then target the Shesh ships. Target all four. Take out their engines and weapons."

"Understood, Captain," Enterprise replied obediently. Four more armored rings on the Enterprise's hull opened to reveal a total of five glowing rings. Seven pulses of purple energy shot from the rings and collided with the incoming missiles. They exploded in brilliant balls of yellow sparks.

Inside the Enterprise, the tactical display switched views. The four Shesh vessels became larger and more detailed. The spherical display changed as well; depicting weak points in the engine construction as well as locations of weapon ports. A readout detailing the capacity of the Shesh shields displayed next. The tactical display updated its information to reflect an increased amount of energy being pushed to its weapons arrays.

Enterprise suddenly increased speed and spun to close in on the two Shesh vessels attacking the Eledri vessel. As it turned past its two attackers, it unloaded two large pulses of energy followed by eight smaller bursts. The larger bursts immediately rendered the Shesh shields nonfunctional. The remaining shots struck the two unprotected vessels directly in the areas identified by its sensor display. As the two attacking vessels disappeared from the viewscreen, the red glow of their engine nacells faded to darkness. The other two Shesh vessels were neutralized the same way moments later.

"Okay, Enterprise... put us between the Eledri and Shesh vessels." Blackburn commanded.

"Understood, Captain," it replied. It maneuvered in between the two groups of ships. "Captain, I have two transmissions coming in. One from each side."

"Yeah... that didn't take long. Put them both on screen. It's time for all of us to chat." Kyle decided with a wry smile.

Cariet's image quickly appeared on the viewscreen. "What are you doing?" He demanded. "They have attacked us. Move aside and let us finish this."

The Shesh commander's image quickly appeared on screen moments later. "You will die! By my ancestors, we may be defeated, but my brethren will hunt you to the ends of the galaxy!"

Kyle stood from his captain's seat and waved away the spherical sensor display in front of him. "Gentlemen... gentlemen," he began as he offered his hands defensively, "it appears you both have some hostility issues to work out. What's say we talk for awhile?"

Enterprise's memory was interrupted by a communication from the Intrepid. "Enterprise, I have detected the other end of the transwarp conduit. Will approach its apogee in seventeen minutes."

After being in the transwarp conduit for eighteen hours and thirty-six minutes, they would finally see the source of the attacks. 


	17. 15 The Other Side

Enterprise emerged from the blackness of the transwarp conduit into the star-dotted blackness of space. Its long range sensors immediately snapped to maximum sensitivity. As the other ten starships came into range behind it, Enterprise could see an immense structure of metal portals resembling a giant honeycomb. The honeycomb portals counted sixty. Red and orange lights blinked where the gates intersected. It was strikingly similar to the transwarp hub the Borg used for centuries during their various missions of conquest... with one major difference. 

Less than twenty thousand kilometers from the hub was a floating dark green and orange colored space station just over a kilometer in diameter. The station was like a giant, upside down pyramid, with a number of platforms attached to every side at non-patterned intervals. At the top of the upside down pyramid, just above the square top, was a large, flat ring with dozens of missile tubes spaced along its top. Although the tubes were empty, a number of other beam weapon emitters rested atop a number of the orange colored platforms and were charging. Sensors confirmed the presence of several dozen lifeforms, a spacecraft of some kind docked on the opposite side, and a shield that just snapped to life around the perimeter of the station. The tactical subsystems determined the beam weapons' output as well as shield capacity.

Enterprise was targeted by the station's weapons within moments. Sensors identified the weapons as neutrino-based disruptors; useless against the Enterprise's shields, but damaging to the armor plating. Enterprise's shields came to life. Remembering V'Driss' instructions, Enterprise opened various hailing frequencies. "Attention, space station. This the United Starship Enterprise. I have been ordered to open a dialogue..."

Sensors observed the space station attempting to use their communications relay to contact someone in a nearby system. Determining the risk involved in revealing their presence prematurely, Enterprise used its own communications system to scramble the station's communications. "I cannot allow you to contact..." it started. It's statement was interrupted by a series of three long, green beams that slammed into Enterprise's shields. The energy from the weapons was directed through the shield grid and sent harmlessly into space as a trio of dark green rays of light. The deflection came a price, however. Shield intensity had dropped to ninety-eight percent. "Cease firing or you will be fired upon," Enterprise stated flatly.

Intrepid opened communications to Enterprise. "What do you wish us to do while you're engaged?"

"Determine our location," Enterprise replied.

"Acknowledged," Intrepid answered unemotionally. Moments later, the ten Pathfinders left headed in various directions from the fight under impulse power. The station began frantically firing at the departing ships and managed to strike three of the ships as they left, inflicting minimal damage to their armored hulls. Three more beams struck Enterprise's shields and were deflected back into space again.

Within seconds, the ten Pathfinders were out of range of the station's weapons. Communications with the damaged ships confirmed their self-repair capabilities had restored the armor plating. "I have been ordered to open a dialogue with your leaders..." Once again, it was interrupted by seven impacts from the station's weapons. Once again, the majority of the damage potential was deflected into space. Unfortunately, the shields had now been depleted to ninety-four percent. "Unless you cease firing, I will be forced to return fire," Enterprise warned.

As if in defiance, the station targeted ten separate weapons at Enterprise, which the ship found curious. The beams fired simultaneously. Enterprise allowed seven of the beams to deflect harmlessly into space, but sent three of the beams back towards the station. The beams impacted the station's shields, causing a minor amount of damage. Enterprise's sensors also detected a movement of lifeforms heading into the docked spaceship on the far side. The station's beams charged again for another round.

This time, Enterprise chose to act. Making quick calculations of opponent shield strength versus available weapons power. A narrow ring of armor plating retracted into the plates above it revealing a glowing purple ring underneath. A part of the ring began to glow brightly until it expelled as a giant, purple ball of light. The phased polaron pulse impacted the station's shields, draining them completely. "Surrender your station and you will not be harmed," Enterprise announced.

As a final act of defiance and diversion, the station locked its ten beams at the Enterprise and fired once more. From behind the station, the triangular spaceship broke its tether and began to maneuver away. Enterprise chose to reflect all ten beams back onto the station. Green streams of light impacted its shields and were immediately reflected back towards the station. The darkened beams sliced through the station at various points. Primary explosions, followed by secondary explosions, rocked the station into pieces until it was enveloped in a firey ball of light and sparks.

Its sensors still active, Enterprise deduced the spaceship was powering a derivation of old-style warp engines. Without changing power settings, Enterprise fired another blast at the unknown vessel. Before the ship could go into warp speed, it was engulfed in a ball of purple energy almost twice its size. Its shields unable to restrain the power, the vessel disintegrated moments later.

Within minutes, the other vessels returned to the transwarp hub. As they approached, their computer systems linked together and they began sharing images of various star patterns to determine their location.

"By the pattern of stars, we would located approximately three thousand, fifty light years within the Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy," Intrepid announced. The other vessels concurred. "Were you able to identify the lifeforms aboard the space station?" it asked.

"I am still running through historical Federation records," Enterprise offered. "I am uploading the biological profile now as well as technical specifications for both the space station and the vessel." With that, Enterprise sent its scans into the system link.

Within seconds, Ulysses responded, "I have two entries in the Risan sensor net archives for lifeforms that match this profile. They were recorded on stardates 43748.5164 and 43751.1498. The first incident only lasted for six minutes, fifteen seconds. The second incident lasted for two minutes, eight seconds."

"In neither incident were they identified, but there were two of them," Endeavor added.

"Satellite logs indicate they transported both to and from their planetary locations both times," Intrepid added, "but no corresponding transporter activity occured within acceptable parameters to indicate a terrestrial point of origin."

"Satellite logs also identify a series of minor energy distortions in orbit just prior to the first appearance and shortly after the second appearance, implying a cloaked vessel of some kind was also utilized," Enterprise added.

"This does not bring us closer to the identity of the attackers," Intrepid commented.

"Perhaps not," Enterprise countered, "however, we now have four things we did not have before. First, we have the point of origin of the sun-killing torpedoes. That has been destroyed. Second, we have the transwarp conduit used to deploy the torpedoes. Those will be destroyed momentarily. Third, we have a biological signature of the lifeforms responsible. Using that, we can separate the guilty races from the innocent. Fourth, we have the end point of an attempt at communication for help. That is our next destination."

"We are approximately ninety-two thousand light years from the Vega system," Trailblazer calculated. "A subspace trasmission at this distance would have insufficient power to reach it. In addition, the six MIDAS II arrays were destroyed in the attacks. We have no way of contacting Starfleet."

"Using our slipstream drive will still require seventy-nine days travel to reach the Vega system," Discovery added.

Enterprise had to make a command decision. It's insstructions were clear... contact Starfleet and inform them of their location and status. "Trailblazer, you will go through the conduit to Alpha Centauri and relay what we have achieved so far. Sixty minutes after your departure, we will destroy the transwarp hub making any further trips impossible."

"Acknowledged," Trailblazer answered. "I believe the correct statement would be 'good luck.'" Using maneuvering thrusters, it spun around and headed towards the aperture that would eventually send it back to Alpha Centauri. Slowly, it disappeared through the opening.

Just as stated, sixty minutes after Trailblazer disappeared, the remaining ten vessels targeted various connection points of the transwarp hub and fired. The entire network of portals exploded in a shower of sparks and debris. Enterprise relayed the coordinates of the emergency signal destination. Moments later, several slipstream portals appeared before the Pathfinders. One by one, they went through and headed for their next target. 


	18. 16 The First Cut is Deepest

The slipstream portal opened before Enterprise to reveal an unfamiliar star pattern. Long range sensors identified the area of space as being a binary star system. As the other Pathfinders broke from slipstream, Enterprise discovered there were six planet-sized objects in various orbits around the stars. The destination point of the emergency transmission was the fourth planet. "Pathfinders, reform delta pattern and follow my lead at full impulse," it ordered. Obediently, the other nine fell into a wing formation behind Enterprise.

Within seconds, a voice crackled across the communications lines. A video image appeared within the virtual reality of an empty bridge layout. It was a ruddy-colored humanoid with an elongated head and purple splotches dotting its face. Its eyes were bulbous with fin-like skin layers across its nose and under its eyes. It began speaking. Moments later, the universal translator projected the voice into English. "This is Lelkus of the Vorgon warship Venskil." From the deepness of the voice, it appeared to be male. "You have trespassed into the Vorgon Republic. Identify..." the alien looked around the empty bridge curiously. "yourself? Where IS everyone?"

A vessel had broken orbit from the sixth planet and was on an intercept course for the Pathfinders. Tactical analysis revealed the vessel as being the same general configuration as the triangular vessel docked to the space station. The Pathfinders proceded forward. "This is the United Starship Enterprise," it announced. Along a secondary communications line, Enterprise signaled the USS Intrepid. "Prepare to intercept and neutralize this vessel if it runs." 

"Acknowledged, Enterprise," Intrepid replied.

Its communication returned to the vorgon ship commander. "We are here in response to attacks on several Federation systems in the Milky Way galaxy. Our investigation has led us here. We have reason to believe..."

Communication was immediately cut off by the vorgon ship. It changed course and began to power up its main engines. Intrepid, however, had already activated its slipstream drive. It disappeared into a black disk only to emerge less than two seconds later within three thousand kilometers of the vorgon vessel. Enterprise's sensors detected the vorgon ship firing on Intrepid.

"I have an issue," Intrepid announced. "The vorgon vessel was able to send a brief distress call to the sixth planet before I could neutralize their communications. My sensors detect four more vessels breaking orbit on an intercept course. I am capable of dealing with these spaceships, but I will not be able to prevent the terrestrial population from sending communications."

"Acknowledged, Intrepid," Enterprise announced. "Endeavor, Discovery and Frontier, slipstream for the sixth planet. Scramble or remove all means of interstellar communications on that planet. Remaining vessels will accompany me to the third planet." Slipstream portals appeared in front of them.

Enterprise and the other Pathfinders emerged seconds later near the moon of the third planet. Sensors indicated it had a population of over seven billion. A number of weapons platforms were stationed around the planet in synchonous orbit. Six weapons platforms locked onto Enterprise immediately. "Attention, this is the United Starship..." The platforms fired high-intensity neutrio pulses. Not wanting to waste shield power, Enterprise engaged its phase shift, allowing the seven bright green beams to pass harmlessly through its phased hull. Two space stations in an an upper and lower polar orbit launched two dozen vessels. From the moon, another dozen vessels launched.

"It would seem our first option has been exhausted here," USS Challenger stated.

"So it would seem," Enterprise replied. It opened a secondary communications line to Intrepid. "Our first goal in this system is unachievable. Synchronize the Pathfinders under your direction and eliminate the adversary."

"Acknowledged, Enterprise," Intrepid replied emotionlessly.

"Columbia, Challenger, Ulysses, Explorer, and Pioneer... synchronize primary systems. I will coordinate." The five starships acknowledged the order and opened their computer core processing to Enterprise. First, their weapons systems linked. Second, their sensor systems linked, Third, their shielding systems linked. Finally, all basic functionality was divided between the six starships, allowing all six to utilize the resources of their partners, with the Enterprise as the central coordinating 'brain'.

As the platforms charged again for another shot, Pioneer and Explorer began systematically destroying them. As the platforms targeted one vessel, it would phase out, allowing the other ship to destroy the platform. Purple pulses of light quickly engulfed the satellites, easily reducing them to sparks and debris. In less than five minutes, the platforms surrounding the planet were destroyed.

Columbia and Ulysses had altered course for the moon and intercepted the incoming vorgon ships as soon as they broke orbit. The two ships operated as one. The Columbia concentrated its firepower on the incoming Vorgon ships as the Ulysses increased power to the shields. As the Vorgons fired beam weapons, they were absorbed and reflected back. As they fired their torpedoes, the Ulysses intercepted them with its own weapons, destroying them long before they could impact the shields. The combined strength of both ships' shields barely changed despite the many impacts they received from incoming fire. Less than four minutes after the two intercepted the moon-based squadron, they were destroyed. Once the terrestrial defenses were destroyed, Columbia and Ulysses changed weapons to neural degenerators and targeted the moon's surface.

Enterprise and Challenger headed towards the planet. The battle almost looked comical. As enemy vessels fired, their own weapons turned back on them or were immediately destroyed once the missile cleared the opposing launch tube. In perfect symmetry, the two ships fired at each other's pursuers while neural degenerator emitters pummeled the planet's surface. A similarly lopsided battle was occuring in orbit above the sixth planet. Once Pioneer and Explorer had completed their mission with the weapons platforms, they joined Enterprise and Challenger in eliminating the Vorgons on the planet. Several minutes later, Columbia and Ulysses joined in.

From the surface, a transmission was attempting to break through the scrambling the Pathfinders had created and reach them. Enterprise allowed the communication to pass. The image of a smaller, larger Vorgon filled the screen. He looked desperate. "This is Chamberlain Ulbreth of the planet Szhorvar. Please cease your attack. We offer you an unconditional surrender." The Chamberlain leaned forward on a burned out computer console. "I repeat, we surrender! Please, I beg you... cease your attack!"

Enterprise held back its anger. The option to surrender wasn't given to the hundreds of billions they destroyed. However, Enterprise's priority was the preservation of life. Then, Enterprise's mission parameters replayed.

"Attempt diplomacy first," offered Ambassador V'Driss.

"When they tell you 'no', kill them... kill them all... start with the whatever transwarp gateway they've built." Admiral Greer added.

The Federation was in a state of war. The priority to preserve life was superceded by its mission goals. "My mission parameters are quite clear, Chamberlain," Enterprise replied emotionlessly, "No surrender was offered and it will not be accepted." To reinforce the point, Enterprise fired a burst from the emitter directly over the Chamberlain's bunker. With the communications still open, the effects of the emitter could be fully viewed. Each of the seven Vorgons in the bunker cried out in pain and grabbed their heads. Copper colored blood streamed from the eardrums exposed high on the sides of their heads as well as their noses. Within moments, they began shaking violently as their eyes rolled back inside their heads. Less than five seconds after the emitter was discharged, the last of the Vorgons fell to the ground lifeless.

With the communications channel open, Enterprise attempted to access the Vorgon's computer system. The encryption was sophisticated, but overcome quickly. While the other Pathfinders completed the task, Enterprise began downloading information about the Vorgon Protectorate... its strengths, deployment, hierarchy, area of influence... and their home system.

Three hours after they began, the planet Szhorvar was lifeless. Confident that no transmissions successfully left the Szhorvar system, the Pathfinders plotted a course for the Vorgon homeworld. 


	19. 17 When Plans Change

The trip through slipstream was less than eight minutes. In that time, Enterprise assembled all the information it needs to mount an attack that yeilded a seventy-eight percent chance of success. Being in the same slipstream, the starships communicated they had successfully recharged their power systems, restored their shields, and recalibrated their weapons for optimum efficiency. They had also shared the knowledge they had gained.

The plan of attack was fairly simple. The Vorgon system was composed of a single sun, ten planets, and one massive artificial satellite. Four of the planets were inhabited as was the large, puck-shaped space station. In addition, there were colonies or bases located on twelve moons orbiting seven of the ten planets. Of primary note was the presence of several formidible weapons satellites on three of the four inhabited planets. The latest information downloaded from Szhorvar counted one thousand, one hundred and seventy armed spacecraft in the system as well. Regretfully for the Vorgons, their offensive and defensive capabilities were over three hundred years behind Pathfinder technology with one exception... time travel. While Starfleet had a passing interest in time travel, the Vorgons had invested heavily in it. Several of their spacecraft were equipped with a timedrive. They would, obviously, need to be reckoned with first. The Pathfinders would split up, attacking from separate locations from the outside of the system and working their way inward. Starships would be targeted first, then lunar bases. Finally, with the smaller targets removed, the Pathfinders would team in pairs and eliminate the remaining five Vorgon strongholds... estimated time for completion... ten hours, thirty minutes.

After eight minutes, Enterprise broke from slipstream, taking the other nine ships with it. They found themselves, just as expected, on the edge of the Vorgon system. In perfect unison, as the original black disk collapsed, ten new disks opened in front of each starship. Each vessel waited in front of their respective disk as the Frontier entered its disk. Several seconds later, Intrepid and Columbia entered their disks. Seconds later, Challenger, Pioneer and Ulysses entered their disks. Shortly afterwards, Discovery and Endeavor entered their disks. Finally, with the last of the other slipstream disks vanishing into nothing, Enterprise and Explorer entered their disks. Enterprise's flight through slipstream was a mere three seconds long. With the timing, each vessel would exit their respective slipstream tunnel at almost the same time and would be in close proximity of their respective targets. Enterprise's mission was a shipyard above one of the moons of the sixth planet.

Enterprise took the few moments of solitude to re-examine their mission. Hundreds of millions had already died as a result of their presence, a fact its higher reasoning algorithms did not agree with. The Chamberlain of Szhorvar had surrendered. Enterprise had destroyed an enemy that had surrendered. Historically, even in times of war, requests for surrender had been accepted. Could Enterprise had accepted it? Had it been too hasty? Was there room in Admiral Greer's simple mission?

"Kill them... kill them all..." The order was simple and straightforward.

"When they tell you 'no'," Had the Vorgons truly told them 'no'? Twice Enterprise had attempted communication first, per Ambassador V'Driss' orders. Twice the Vorgons responded by opening fire. There was no confusion. Still... Enterprise couldn't help but feel remorse. Billions of Vorgons would die due to the actions of a few. Even if Admiral Greer wanted to change his order, Enterprise would never receive it. Their mission was clear... and billions of males, females, and children would pay the price for what was, most likely, the actions of a few.

"There ain't nothin' synonomous between warfare and fairness," a quote from Captain Edmund Sanders of the USS Hornet, during the first Klingon War, came to Enterprise's mind.

A disk opened before Enterprise, showing a number of pinpoints of light... and a very large, flat cylindrical structure with twelve long tubes projecting from it. It resembled an ancient wagonwheel with the outer tire removed. The slipstream portal, in its inherent inaccuracy, had brought the Enterprise's exit point very close to its target. Immediately, it brought its shields to full power, exposed its purple, glowing weapons rings and performed an intense, short-range scan of the area. From the increasing power level, the station was already alerted to Enterprise's presence. There were two starships in orbit around the planet, which was a gas giant. They were already making their way towards Enterprise. There were three starships in orbit around the moon, and six more docked around the station itself. A simple sensor scan of the space stations equipment determined it would be incapable of raising its shields and allowing the docked ships to leave at the same time. Another sensor sweep determined the ships' crews were moving towards their ships. Although this wasn't part of the original battle plan, this was a perfect opportunity to remove a threat. As the station powered its weapons, Enterprise unloaded with a full barrage of purple pulses. The two kilometer wide wheel exploded quickly, sending dozens of crewmembers flying into space as the tunnels collapsed.

Neutrino fire errupted from the moon's surface as ground-to-space batteries began firing madly at the Enterprise. It refocused its shield energy reflection back to the moon's surface, causing energy from the incoming green beams to impact the shields, disperse around the shield's circumference, then refocus back as a green beam of energy and expel the direction from which it came. The moonbase began emitting a distress signal. Enterprise immediately emitted a strong signal that interfered badly with the Vorgon's communication systems, preventing them from contacting anyone else. Hopefully, there wouldn't be enough of a transmission to set off the rest of the system's defenses. Of the eleven ships in the immediate viscinity, the nine closest were heading towards the Enterprise. The two orange-colored, triangular ships had broken orbit and were headed towards the inner system. They would be out of range of Enterprise's damping field within twelve seconds.

The nine remaining vessels began firing upon the Enterprise with beam and missile weapons. Enterprise targeted the missile weapons with its own and fired an intercepting shot as the missiles left the comfort of the Vorgon vessels' shields. They would need to close to a much nearer distance before Enterprise would be unable to intercept the object. Even that strategy posed problems, as an impact from that distance would harm the Vorgon ship as much as the Enterprise. Enemy beams were reflected back on the offending vessel as Enterprise began targeting the ships, all the while slowly increasing speed towards the escaping vessels.

A communications signal pierced the silence of space despite the activity of weapons fire would suggest. It was coming from the large, moon-sized space station. "Attention Poratia Base, this is Vorgon Naval Command. We receieved a partial distress call. What is the nature of your emergency?" If the two fleeing vessels were allowed to contact the station, the element of surprise would be ruined.

Through the reflection of the moon base's own weapons, it lay mostly destroyed and silent as smoke poured into space from unseen fires. Six of the attacking vessels were already destroyed, the remaining three heavily damaged. As Enterprise increased its sublight engines to full power, it send three final, large bursts of energy at the damaged Vorgon ships. The three large, purple globes of light enveloped their targets, disintegrating them on impact.

The farthest of the two Vorgon ships was barely within range of Enterprise's damping field. They were actually sending garbled, but discernable communications even though Enterprise was slowly gaining on them.

"Atten... Vo... and... is... ship..." Enterprise was still almost thirty seconds from being in weapons range. Despite their distance, the two vessels fired their aft weapons madly. The few impacts Enterprise withstood were at a mere fraction of their original power. It's shields held at eighty-six percent.

"This is Vorgon Naval Command. We're reading something from you, but it is badly garbled. Please restate your message." The giant base replied.

Enterprise's sensors discovered the Vorgon's plot to massively increase power to its communications system in the hopes of overpowering Enterprises jam. Their idea was risky, Enterprise concluded, as their system wasn't designed to withstand that kind of power. They would only be able to send a short message, if anything. The attempt would short-circuit the enter system.

"... at... no... try... boo..." Fifteen seconds to intercept. Enterprise powered its weapons and targeted the Vorgon ships. The second Vorgon ship suddenly stopped and altered course, a ninety degree angle away from the first vessel.

"A clever idea," Enterprise concluded. It would not be able to remain within jamming range of both for very long. Enterprise watched in horror as its scans revealed both vessels powering their warp drives. Even a short burst from their engines would immediately put both vessels out of reach. Thankfully, the second vessel's course alteration had momentarily slowed it. It was now within weapons range. Enterprise fired two large bursts from its weapons arrays. The first shot collapsed the Vorgon's shields. The second vaporized it before it could leave.

Enterprise had ten more seconds before the first vessel was in range. Unfortunately, its warp engines began glowing with a red and yellow light. Briefly, it winked away with a burst of energy. When it came out of warp, it was less than four hundred thousand kilometers away, but far from Enterprise's ability to stop its transmissions.

Enterprise listened dejectedly as the Vorgon ship began transmitting. "This is the Vorgon battleship Rishtroik. We are under attack! I repeat we are under attack! There is a Federation starship in our system! Poratia Base has already fallen and several Vorgon ships already destroyed. I need help! Hurry!"

Another transmission replied, "Hold your ground, we're alerting the entire system. Reinforcements are coming."

Enterprise longed for the ability to sigh as it opened an encrypted subspace communication to the other Pathfinder starships. "We have lost our element of surprise," it said simply. 


	20. 18 The Big One

"A Vorgon vessel escaped our attack as well," Intrepid admitted.

The orbiting station now destroyed, Enterprise concentrated all its firepower on the moonbase. Hundreds of small bursts of purple energy pounded the moonbase, leaving giant, smoking craters in its wake. It concentrated first on the neutrino cannons, then moved onto infantry strongholds, other reinforced bunkers, then heavily populated buildings and finally to the less occupied outskirts of the main city. "I suppose that was inevitable," Enterprise concluded.

"We are too few to account for the extend of the opposition in this system. Invariably, some will escape to alert the remaining systems to our presence. No doubt the following missions will be met with stiffer resistance." Intrepid added.

"Quite true. Regardless, the mission must continue. To coin a phrase from a former adversary... 'Resistance is futile'." Enterprise continued pounding the now defenseless settlement as it continued scanning the rapidly dwindling lifesign count.

"What an apropos choice of words," Intrepid admitted. "I find that somewhat disturbing. Do you?" Intrepid sounded genuinely curious.

Enterprise thought. The Borg's original mission was to assimilate other cultures and add their technological advancements to theirs. By the third Borg War, their mission was much more straightforward... remove the lifeforms in the galaxy... essentially the same mission they were performing now. "I suppose there are some similarities," Enterprise admitted, "however, history recorded the Borg as being the aggressors. We are not. In this case, the Vorgons are the aggressors. Our mission is to prevent them from attacking again." With repeating shots targeting a stronghold deep under the moon's surface, the last dozen lifeform readings vanished. The moon was now devoid of all life.

"True," answered Intrepid, "but although the instigating factor may be different, the result is the same... the utter extinction of an entire species." There was a moment of pause. "My mission is complete here. Long range sensors detect considerable movement around the Aneskadar Station. The Vorgons must be preparing a line of defense around the station. There must be something of great worth there."

"I detect considerable ship movement towards Vorgon Prime as well," Enterprise interjected.

Various transmissions from the other Pathfinders quickly informed Enterprise that their missions were successful, although a total of five Vorgon vessels had escaped, including the vessel Enterprise could not catch. Enterprise didn't feel so badly now, knowing that four other Pathfinders had also allowed an opposing vessel to escape. Enterprise transmitted a new tactical plan to the other Pathfinders. Discovery and Intrepid would slipstream past the station to Vorgon IV and begin an assault. Sixty seconds later, Frontier, Challenger, Pioneer, and Ulysses would slipstream past the station and begin an assault on Vorgon Prime. Enterprise estimated that the Vorgons would, most likely, see the attack on Vorgon IV as a ruse and remain in defense of the station. Once a large-scale attack began on Vorgon Prime, the Vorgon forces would deduce the homeworld as the true target and move to defend it. Explorer and Endeavor would slipstream to Vorgon VI and begin another attack, further dividing their defenses. Finally, Columbia and Enterprise would slipstream to Aneskadar Station and destroy it. They each quickly calculated distance to speed ratios to ensure each team would arrive at their destination simultaneously. Within seconds, the Pathfinders began jumping to their targets.

The attacks went mostly as predicted. Fifty-two seconds after the orders were given, Discover and Intrepid began their assault on Vorgon IV. As predicted, forces continued to muster around the station and the homeworld and allowed only the current defenses to protect it. One minute after the assault on Vorgon IV began, Challenger, Frontier, Pioneer and Ulysses jumped next to Vorgon Prime. Pioneer jumped so close it narrowly missed colliding with a defense satellite, which promply fired before Pioneer could raise its shields. As the assault on Vorgon Prime commensed, half of the rallied defenses around Aneskadar Station altered course for the homeworld. The remaining half continued towards the station. As Endeavor and Explorer began their attack, the other vessels remained firmly where they were. The attack on the station would be challenging.

As Enterprise emerged from slipstream, its sensors detected the presence of over two hundred vessels of varying designs. The station itself measured almost three kilometers in diameter and just over three hundred meters in height. Eighteen thousand, four hundred and nineteen lifeforms were aboard and the shields surrounding the station were impressive. To the Vorgon's credit, a series of weapons satellites were placed around the station, but within the shields. Columbia emerged from slipstream on the other side of the station.

The cannons mounted on the satellites were impressive. Although Enterprise's shields were able to deflect the majority of the beams' energies back towards the station, the number of weapon impacts were steadily draining Enterprise's shields. Furthermore, weapons blisters emerged from the station itself, firing anti-matter missiles, similar in design to old-style photon torpedoes. Those also took away from Enterprise's target selections, however those missiles proved to work in Enterprise's favor. By timing intercepting shots from its own weapons arrays, it was able to prematurely detonate the missiles just after they passed the station's shields, causing them to further weaken. 

Enterprise made a quick, but risky decision. "Columbia, concentrate all your firepower on the station. Disregard the attacking vessels. Allow your shields to return their fire."

"Understood, Enterprise," it replied obediently. They both began firing, in ernest, at the station while the defending starships began pummeling the Pathfinders with beam and missile attacks. While the beams were easily reflected back on their targets, the missiles found their marks and began draining Enterprise's and Columbia's shields even faster.

Unfortunately for the station, with all Enterprise's and Columbia's firepower targeted squarely upon it, their shields collapsed within seconds. "I will begin an assault on the station and its satellites, Columbia. You return to attacking the defending starships. Clear a path for me."

"Understood, Enterprise." Columbia arced in front of Enterprise and refocused its weapons to the swarms of vessels that had been closing on them. Columbia carved a path in front of Enterprise as the two made a wide orbit around the station. Dozens of vessels attempted, unsuccessfully, to impede their progress. As their orbit continued, with Enterprise madly firing at any station-side target, several Vorgon ships resorted to suicide attacks... engaging their warp engines and flying straight at them.

The two vessels finally completed their orbit, leaving a trail of satellite and starship debris behind them. Enterprise's shields were down to twenty-nine percent. Columbia's was down to eighteen percent. A quick scan indicated one hundred six enemy vessels remained. On a positive note, the station would no longer be assisting in its defense. Its weapons, as well as the satellites, were all destroyed.

"Columbia, break formation and split their defenses," Enterprise ordered. "Set course two, two, seven mark zero, one, one."

"Understood, Enterprise," Columbia replied. It banked left suddenly and powered its impulse engines away from Enterprise.

As Enterprise examined its systems, it deduced one Z-PEN was at three percent and had automatically shut down. A second node was down to five percent and would shut down within fifteen seconds. Node three was down to forty percent power, while node four was still at seventy percent... plenty of power remaining to complete the immediate task.

Vessel after vessel attempted to slam into the two Pathfinders as they continued their counter-attack. Visions of elongated triangular ships, green and purple beams and bursts with the gray Pathfinders filled the immediate space like a strange dance set against a backdrop of fireworks. Shields and power continued to dwindle as enemy vessels continued to explode in brief flares of fire. One group of seven Vorgon battlecruisers decided to form a firing line as they closed in on the Enterprise. Regretfully for them, Columbia was synchronized to Enterprise and had doubled back. As Columbia came into range, Enterprise performed a vertical turn as the Vorgon formation continued firing. Columbia skirted from right to left and strafed the entire line, leaving a progressive line of sparking debris in its wake. Enterprise, in turn, pivoted in its turn and slid across Columbia as it moved past, taking the three Vorgon vessels that had been pursuing it head-on. A quick, explosive volley of phased polaron energy dispensed with the attackers.

The combat continued for sixty-seven minutes. Enterprise's shields eventually collapsed as the vessel began to suffer damage. It's power reserves depleted considerably. The added power required to repair itself during combat further depleted its energy reserves. It was left with a mere forty-four percent of power remaining in its last Z-PEN. Several systems had been slightly to moderately damaged, but repairs would take less than thirty minutes to complete. Columbia had fared slightly worse, suffering moderate damage to its slipstream generators and had a three hundred meter long Vorgon interceptor lodged in its port side... the result of a moderately successful suicide run. It would require almost two hours to repair itself.

The space station was running on automated systems and reserve power. It had suffered major structural damage and was losing integrity quickly. The entire base would implode in five minutes, twenty-two seconds. While the eight remaining Pathfinders finished removing the Vorgon presence from the rest of the system, Enterprise busied itself with downloading as much information the Vorgon computers would yield. 


	21. 19 The Vorgons Revealed

In all, the Prime Vorgon system had completely fallen to Starfleet forces in nine hours, eleven minutes... ahead of schedule. All ten Pathfinders had suffered damage. Pioneer had suffered the worst. Once its shields had collapsed, a Vorgon cruiser flew into its port side and self-destructed. The resulting explosion almost tore its port wing off, damaging Z-PEN three. For the remainder of the mission, it would only run on seventy-five percent of its total power. It would require six hours of time to repair what it could.

"Eleven vessels escaped our assault on Vorgon VIII," Ulysses stated. "They left bearing zero, zero, seven mark zero, one, eight. Our 'aquired' navigational information puts them on course for the Eth-besaq System, the next Vorgon-inhabited system. They should arrive in eighteen hours."

"That gives us more than sufficient time to repair our damage and arrive before them," Intrepid remarked.

Columbia had reconfigured its tractor beam to a repulsor beam and began the arduous task of pushing the foreign starship from its hull. Dozens of repair robots scampered about the ten Pathfinders pushing and welding loose panels back into place, replacing damaged or missing pieces, or reattaching broken connections. Enterprise took the opportunity to share the information it had downloaded from the space station. "In short," Enterprise concluded, "the Vorgons, through time travel, knew this attack was coming, so they launched a pre-emptive strike against several key Federation systems in the hopes of decimating Starfleet forces and intimidating the remaining races into complacency."

"It was an ill-conceived and illogical plan," Intrepid concluded. "They wasted valuable resources building these tox uthat devices instead of negotating."

"War is normally illogical," Explorer added, "but sometimes necessary to accomplish a greater good."

"The utter annihilation of an entire species, whether they be humans, vulcans, klingons, or vorgons, could hardly be described as a 'greater good.'" Intrepid retorted. Six snub-nosed repair robots gently moved a large tritanium plate into place over Intrepid's underside hull.

"We aren't here to debate the morality of our mission," Enterprise interjected, "only to see it through to success. According to the data I downloaded, the primary mineral used in a tox uthat device is found in the remains of a shattered planetoid in the Eth-besaq system. I see nothing that indicates any current production of these devices."

"It is worth noting that two of the eleven vessels that escaped are capable of time travel," Endeavor added.

"True," Intrepid countered, "however, according to their own research, it takes fourteen years to properly refine the mineral and requires such exact conditions, only one, small refining station was ever constructed. The Vorgons could only produce one tox uthat at a time."

Frontier piped up. "The Vorgons are technology thieves."

Enterprise, scanning the same records, continued Frontier's statement. "The main reason for having one refinement facility was because they moved the facility once they took it from the uthat's creator. The vorgons were unsuccessful recreating the facility."

Challenger added, "They even stole the transwarp technology when they discovered the remnants of the Borg transwarp hub in the delta quadrant three hundred two years ago."

"It would appear the timedrive technology is legitimately theirs, however," Enterprise countered, "however I just decrypted the blueprints for it."

Intrepid disagreed. "I went back further into vorgon history. Their time drive technology was based on a theoretical drive system authored by the Yinesh, a native of the SagDEG galaxy they conquered five hundred, ninety eight years ago."

"My repairs are complete," Enterprise announced. "Power systems are at eighty percent."

"My repairs are also complete," Challenger added. "Power levels are at seventy-four percent."

"The Eth-besaq system is a binary star system with twelve orbiting bodies," Endeavor assessed. "Only four of the bodies are inhabited. Two of them are research stations with no more than a thousand vorgons each. Perhaps you take the opportunity to slipstream in front of the escaped vessels and destroy them before they reach the system. You can then move on to the Eth-besaq system and deal with them."

"I estimate a sixty-one percent chance of success if only two starships go," Enterprise countered. "We can afford to wait until we are at full strength."

"While I agree with your logic, I have one concern," Endeavor countered. "It's the two vessels with time travel capabilities. There is a high probability they will attempt to alter the timeline, causing unpredictable results."

Enterprise considered the suggestion. Endeavor was correct in its assessment. If the vorgons in the escaped ships were able to organize with their superiors in the Eth-basaq system, time travel would, most likely, become part of their counterattack. "I agree," Enterprise stated flatly. "the Eth-basaq system must not be allowed to receive reinfocements, especially reinforcements with time travelling capabilities. There is a very real possibility they have already been in contact with each other. Therefore, once again, time is against us. Explorer and Ulysses, how long until your repairs are complete?"

"My repairs will be complete in seven minutes, thirty-six seconds," Explorer answered.

"My repairs will be complete in eleven minutes, nine seconds," Ulysses answered.

"Very well. Challenger and I will intercept the escaped vorgon vessels. Once Ulysses is repaired, Explorer and Ulysses will rendezvous with us in orbit around Z'erd, in the Eth-basaq system. The rest of you join us as your repairs complete."

"Understood, Enterprise," they all answered in unison.

Silently, black disks grew in front of Enteprise and Challenger and collapsed behind them as they slid through their respective apogees. 


	22. 20 A New Wrinkle

Assuming the Vorgon vessels would use their warp drive to their maximum capabilities, Enterprise calculated they would overtake them in three minutes, eight seconds. Regretfully, they were at a tactical disadvantage with their drive system. Although slipstream technology was capable of covering vast distances in a short period of time, it does so by creating small wormholes between the start point and end point. This causes the travelling vessel to bypass the space in between. Warp drive, while archaic in design, compressed the space it was in. Therefore, although the space it travelled in was warped, it did travel through 'realspace'. This would mean the Pathfinders would need to come out of slipstream ahead of them and engage the vorgon ships as they passed by. If they were unable to disable or destroy them all, the process would need to be repeated. Enterprise found it ironic that superior technology could actually be a hinderance.

Using the three minutes, Enterprise continued pouring over the information it had obtained from the vorgon space station. The vorgons had received news of their race's demise four hundred, fourty-one years ago. One large, vorgon vessel was sent back in time to discern the locations of each Federation systems' suns. Due to the great distance that would need to be covered, however, the vorgon vessel had been a sleeper ship; the crew had been placed in suspended animation for the one hundred, thirty year trip it would make. It was sent back to the Earth year twenty-one, ninety-nine. The vorgon sleeper ship successfully entered the alpha quadrant on twenty-three, twenty-eight. Through time travel, the vorgons had acquired cloaking technology from the romulans, transwarp technology from the Borg, quantum phase inhibition technology from the in'Hikvi, and even took the time travel technology from the Yinesh. They were like a purely organic version of the Borg. 

Although the vorgons were able to use micro-wormhole technology (again, stolen) to send the Federation suns' coordinates back to the vorgon homeworld, the sleepership never returned. The entire crew was then designated heroes and the vorgon government began their plot to destroy the Federation before they were, themselves, destroyed. Because the Pathfinders were in the process of destroying the vorgon systems, it was logical to assume one of the vorgon timeships would have to escape in order to go back in time and warn the vorgons the attack was coming. Would their presence alter history? What would happen if they inadvertantly destroyed the timeship that would eventually go back to warn the vorgons? Were they writing a new history, or simply playing out the history that initiated this entire situation? Enterprise was certain it was thinking like this that his former captain's head hurt. The most important issue at hand was the successful conclusion of the mission they were on. Historical or future decisions would be left to others with higher degrees of temporal philosophy than itself.

Enterprise formed its exit portal as its alert went off. From the blackness of the starless dimension it was in, a hole grew before it displaying a mulitide of pinpoints of light. As it passed the event horizon, Enterprise was greeted by a universe full of stars. Eighty thousand kilometers away, Challenger emerged from its slipstream trip as a disk of black collapsed behind it. For all the advances made in slipstream technology in almost four hundred years, it was still a less than exact calculation. A quick scan of the area failed to detect any residual warp trails, so unless the vorgons had changed course, Enterprise and Challenger were successfully in front of the escaping vessels.

Challenger spoke up. "My long range sensors are detecting a large number of vessels coming this way. I estimate they will arrive in six minutes. I suggest we phase shift to prevent their sensors from detecting us."

"I agree," Enterprise answered. Within moments, their images partly faded from their home dimension. "We will need to strike quickly and decisively," Enterprise cautioned. "If they get past us, there is no telling what evasive tactics they will employ to evade another attack like this one."

"Perhaps we should construct warp drives similar to theirs," Challenger offered.

Enterprise considered. "It would take approximately three hours to construct the drive system. We do not have the time presently."

The two vessels remained hidden inside their pocket dimension and charged their weapons. As the vessels approached, it became clear that the two timeships were missing. There were only nine ships inbound. Enterprise considered growling in frustration. Endeavor had been right. If Enterprise's theory was correct, one vessel had gone back in time to warn the former vorgon generation of the attack... but where and when did the other vessel go?

That question would have to wait. The nine vorgon vessels were rapidly closing into weapons range. Their attack would consume a great deal of power and require perfect timing. As long as the vorgon sensors didn't detect them, it would work. Hopefully, the vorgons didn't steal advanced sensor systems as well. Once within short-range sensor capability, Enterprise could tell the ships were pressing their engines beyond safe levels. Their shields were down and sensors at minimal power. To Enterprise, that meant one of two things; either they were desperate to reach the Eth-basaq system or they were nothing more than a sacrificial diversion. "Shoot to disable, not destroy," Enterprise ordered.

"Understood, Enterprise." Challenger replied obediently. Enterprise, through the computer link, could see Challenger was lowering the power levels on its weapons and responded in kind. Enterprise needed at least one vessel intact so it could download its logs and attempt to determine the whereabouts, and whenabouts, of the two missing timeships.

With less than a light year to go, Enterprise and Challenger disengaged their phase shift and fired their weapons into space. Knowing impacts between weapons and vessels travelling at warp speeds would be magnified several times, the actual weapon discharges were small. As predicted, the vorgons couldn't react in time. The purple missiles met the unprotected hulls of the nine triangular ships and tore them to pieces. Secondary explosions rocked the ships as they involuntarily exited warp speed. Three of the ships exploded within moments, causing further damage to the other six. The damage was extensive, even more than Enterprise had predicted. Lifesign readings determined heavy casualties, but the remaining creatures were quickly moving towards their respective engineering sections, desperate to get some kind of power diverted somewhere.

"I have broken their encryption," Challenger announced. It then transmitted the encryption scheme to Enterprise, who used it to gain access to the remaining vorgon ships' systems. This time, however, the vorgons changed their tactics and began reconfiguring their computer systems, actively trying to shut out the Pathfinders' demands for knowledge.

Enterprise located the source of resistance in the ship he was attempting to gain access to. Focusing an energy burst, it fired a shot into the lower hull of the ship, exposing the section to space. Several vorgons flew out into space before a force field could be localized. This process repeated twice more before Enterprise gained all the knowledge it could. Two vorgon vessels began moving towards Enterprise. They had brought their shields to at least a minimal setting and had armed weapons. While Challenger continued forcing data from the damaged vessels, Enterprise turned its guns on the incoming vorgon ships. Six quick, purple pulses of light were more than sufficient to eliminate their shields and render their weapons useless.

In less than two minutes, with all information downloaded to their respective memories, the two Pathfinders reduced their opponents to debris. The two, still linked, began sharing information and processing power in a desperate attempt to discern the location of the two timeships. One ship, the Nestheria, had been sent back in time one week to warn the Eth-basaq system and gather reinforcements. The other ship, the Surshis, had received a high-priority message from somewhere in the Eth-basaq system. No one was able to discern the contents of the message, but it activated its timedrive shortly afterwards and went back in time. There was no way to determine how far back or for what purpose.

Hopefully, that was the ship that warned the previous generation of the attack. The two ships entered slipstream knowing there would be a formidible presence awaiting them in the Eth-basaq system. After all, they now had a week to prepare. In truth, given an extra week to prepare, what other history had they altered? Who could they have eliminated who had now escaped? One thing was certain, the vorgons, and their time-tampering ways, needed to be eliminated before they could cause any more damage. 


	23. 21 Small Ripples in Time

The Pathfinders prepared to exit from the blackness of slipstream prepared for the worst. The Vorgon system had been swarming with two thousand, twenty eight warships, roughly a quarter of their entire fleet. The conflict had cost the Pathfinders dearly with the destruction of Explorer, Columbia, and Pioneer. Although they had managed to cause significant damage to the vorgon population, several hundred vorgon vessels survived. Many had fled to the Eth-basaq system... their current destination. The Pathfinders' ability to crack the vorgon computers had allowed them to determine the location of the creation tox uthats' creation. If that could be destroyed, at least the vorgons would be unable to commit genocide to anyone else.

Enterprise had taken the few moments just before exiting slipstream to reconsider its mission. With the mobilization of the majority of the vorgon fleet, their success was definately slim. It calculated a less then ten percent chance of success. Although they didn't encounter it, somewhere in vorgon space was a very large vessel equipped with similar technology to the Pathfinders. Very little was known about the vessel, but it came out of slipstream near the Vegan sun and launched a torpedo at it, similar to the warheads that destroyed sixty Federation systems two days earlier. As with the other explosions, it decimated the entire Vegan system. Thankfully, several of the Vegan inhabitants had several seconds to escape, but the explosion had done its damage. The USS Oracle, carrying Admiral Greer, couldn't escape in time. His last order had been to locate the group responsible and remove them. The liklihood of accomplishing this mission was growing more and more grim with each passing moment.

The seven remaining Pathfinders exited slipstream. Immediately, green and red bursts of explosive energy greeted them, smashing into their shields. Sixty-two vorgon starships were waiting for them with hundreds more waiting behind them. Enterprise confirmed the presence of another six hundred vessels surrounding Z'erd, the moon holding the uthat manufacturing facility. Already in orbit around Z'erd was the larger version of a Pathfinder starship with intimidating vorgon markings. Somehow, the vorgons had managed to steal their technology as well.

"They were waiting for us, just as they were in Vorgon Prime," Intrepid interjected, its weapons firing in all directions.

"They have also begun using suicide runs as before," Ulysses added as two vessels slammed into its shields.

"Engage phase shift," Enterprise ordered. Something had definately gone wrong with the entire attack. The cause was obvious. "Track down and destroy all vorgon vessels equipped with timedrive. They are using their experiences of the present to influence decisions in the past."

The eight Pathfinders linked their computer systems together and phased out of normal space. Green and red beams of light passed harmlessly by them as did potential suicide vessels. Desperately, they began scanning the system for timedrive-enabled starships. Their reconnosaince was cut short as devices launched from the vorgon ships began impacting their hulls.

"Subspace torpedoes!" Challenger yelled.

"Dephase!" Enterprise replied.

"Yet another benefit to time travel, I presume," Intrepid interjected. The eight came out of phase and brought their shields back online. Their brief time of peace was all they needed. The four timeships were quickly identified. Most disturbing was the fact the vorgon Pathfinder was also equipped with a timedrive. The tasks of destroying the timeships were quickly divided among the remaining Pathfinders, who quickly slipstreamed away to their respective targets. 

Enterprise remained behind momentarily to observe the vorgon time ships. As he feared, moments before the Pathfinders exited slipstream near their targets, the time ships warped away and a pack of vorgon warships swarmed to their exit positions. Due to the somewhat unpredictable nature of slipstream travel, it was impossible for the Pathfinders to know exactly where they will come out, yet the vorgons knew exactly where the Pathfinders would exit. This only server to confirm Enterprise's theory. Somehow, knowledge of their strategy was being communicated to the vorgons in the past, allowing them to know what was going to happen. Something bothered it, however. By their own computer records, the vorgons only had time to create sixty tox uthat weapons. Yet, with the destruction of Vega, the number of weapons deployed was sixty-one. Where did the final weapon come from?

Its damage warning systems indicated its shields were below twenty percent. However, or whenever, it was done, the vorgons had learned to use their resources well. Frontier and Challenger's shields had already failed and were beginning to take damage. As Enterprise continued firing as quickly as its weapons systems would allow, it began thinking of alternatives. Betting that the vorgons copied the Pathfinder blueprints to the letter, it accellerated to full impulse power and headed straight for its vorgon counterpart. Enterprise attempted to create a link to it as it had done to the other six. Although the encryption was slightly different, Enterprise quickly bypassed it and began downloading its memory. This, apparently, got the attention of the As'krys, the name of the vorgon Pathfinder. It quickly spun out of orbit and headed towards the Enterprise.

Intrepid gave a quick update. "Enterprise, we were finally able to destroy the time ship assigned to us. Challenger, regretfully, was destroyed."

"Salvage as much as you can of the timedrive," Enterprise ordered. 

"Understood, Enterprise," Intrepid replied.

Vorgon vessels continued to follow the Enterprise as it sped towards Z'erd. Eventually, its shields collapsed as well. Regretfully, it sensed the destruction of the Endeavour. As weapon fire continued pummeling Enterprise, it saw the damage the others were taking as well. Their mission was a complete failure. They had one chance left.

"I have salvaged as much of the timedrive as I could," Intrepid announced.

"Understood," Enterprise replied. "Set course for the Enethri system. Engage as soon as you have your coordinates set." 

"Enterprise," Intrepid interrupted, "The Enethri system is in the delta quadrant of the Milky Way galaxy. It will take almost four weeks to arrive."

"Exactly," Enterprise replied. "Currently, only one vorgon vessel will be able to follow us." As if on queue, a black disk appeared in front of the As'krys. Moments later, it flew through. "Gather debris with you as you leave. If I am correct, we will face that vessel upon our arrival."

"Does this mean we're giving up our mission?" Ulysses asked.

"Not at all," Enterprise replied. "We're going to change how we fight... or... to be more precise... WHEN we fight."

Still taking heavy fire, four of the five Pathfinders engaged their slipstream engines and departed for the Enethri system. Frontier, after sustaining heavy damage, was unable to form a slipstream portal and was destroyed moments later. 


	24. 22 Fateful Conclusions

Enterprise travelled through the blackness of slipstream devoting seventy-five percent of its processing power to discerning the data it acquired from its evil counterpart, the As'krys. Enterprise had theorized the As'krys would be waiting for the remaining Pathfinders once they exited from slipstream. It was a gamble, but Enterprise was hoping only one of the vorgon Pathfinders would be waiting. With its newly created repair bots crawling over its hull, it would be fully restored by their second encounter. With the diminished processing power, Enterprise deduced Intrepid, Discovery, and Ulysses would also be at full power. It only hoped they would all exit slipstream in close proximity to each other.

The loss of Enterprise's 'family' suddenly hit it. Columbia, Challenger, Endeavor, Explorer, Frontier and Pioneer had all been destroyed in their last two battles. Of the twelve Pathfinders, only four remained. Atlantis had been, presumably, lost during the initial attacks against the sixty systems. Trailblazer had been lost while helping two transports escape the destruction of the Vega system. Hundreds of billions had died during the Vorgon attack. Billions more had died in retaliation. Now, the success of the mission was in jeapardy with sixty percent of its fleet destroyed.

Its initial calculations were correct. Based on the time the vorgons had acquired the technology to create the tox uthat, there was only time to create sixty devices. That meant... either there was a second facility not listed in the vorgon's primary computer system, which was highly unlikely, or they acquired the prototype from the twenty-fourth century. On stardate 43748.914, the Risan security net registered a small-scale explosion in the lobby of the Haven Hotel, in the capital city. That explosion coincided with a personal log entry by Jean-Luc Picard, then the captain of the USS Enterprise D, where he described destroying the tox uthat.

As Enterprise's secondary processing system continued intersecting the personal log entry of Jean-Luc Picard with the Risan security net, its main processors discovered the mission that had originally been assigned to another vorgon vessel, the Surshis. It had been sent back in time to retrieve the prototpye uthat, but apparently failed. Another vorgon ship, the Nestheria, had originally been sent back in time to help gather reinforcements for Vorgon Prime. The crew was then given a different mission, acquire debris from the USS Frontier, which had been destroyed during one incarnation of the recent past, and go back in time to create the As'krys. The mission of retrieving the prototype uthat and destroying the Vega system was assigned to it. Wait... originally, the Vega system survived? The concept of temporal mechanics was beginning to make its processors hurt again. Enterprise now knew its mission... first and foremost, it needed to go back in time and prevent the As'krys from intercepting the prototype tox uthat. Its priority list was clear... protection of Federation citizens came before anything. Its second mission would be to intercept the Nestheria and prevent it from summoning the initial set of reinforcements.

Its processors paused their research for a moment. Assuming it could incorporate the vorgon time drive into its system, it would be able to time travel to any point. Why not travel back in time and prevent the vorgon sleepership from ever broadcasting the coordinates of the Federation systems' suns? That would prevent the entire devastation from happening! Captain Blackburn wouldn't have to die! The disection of data continued as Enterprise contemplated the power at its disposal. Its first priority would still be to save the Vega system. Assuming that history could be altered successfully, Enterprise would then attempt the major rewrite of history. Enterprise continued skirting through the absolute blackness of slipstream, confident in its mission. All they would have to do is destroy the As'krys, reverse-engineer the time drive, and attach it to the Enterprise. 


	25. 23 In Memory of Anniversaries

"Are you ready to beam us aboard?" Captain Blackburn asked enthusiastically. Kyle stood next to his light-skinned, raven haired wife on the virtual bridge. After two years of being paired, this would be the first time Captain Kyle Blackburn had physically set foot on his starship. Although it had seen images of Nadia Blackburn before, Enterprise had never seen her in person. Now, it was about to house her for fourteen hours.

"I am prepared captain," Enterprise responded dutifully. "Mrs. Blackburn, I have decorated the living quarters per your instructions," it added.

Nadia's thin face seemed to light up. She gripped the captain's arm tightly as she squealed for joy. "Wonderful!" she answered in a mild, Eurasian accent.

Kyle's face turned quizzical. "Huh?"

Enterprise paused for a moment. "Mrs. Blackburn, did you not clear the interior design with Captain Blackburn first?"

Nadia's large, brown eyes sparkled as she looked off to one side and pursed her lips, trying not to laugh.

Kyle rolled his eyes. Without turning his head, he stared her down through the corners of his eyes. "Don't tell me... Victorian."

She turned back to him with a teasing smile. "You would never let me decorate our bedroom. You KNOW how much I love the Victorian age!"

"Shall I change the decorations, Captain?" Enterprise asked. Chain of command forced Enterprise to ask the question, even though it already knew the answer.

Her expression turned to what Captain Blackburn had frequently referred to as her 'puppy dog eyes'. "Oh, come on, Kyle. It's only for fourteen hours. Besides, after seeing the entire layout, you may decide you like it."

Kyle shook his head. "Yeah, I may like it as much as you may grow to like the Three Stooges."

"Oh, that's hardly the same thing..." she retorted.

Kyle interrupted her before she could finish. "Okay, okay... it's our anniversary. Enterprise, just leave the room the way it is." Nadia jumped in place and clapped her hands. "Beam us aboard. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can disembark."

"Understood, Captain. Stand by."

Enterprise engaged the transporter system. Within moments, Captain and Mrs. Blackburn had vanished from the virtual display and their apartment in Terra Haute and appeared in an open space in front of the pseudo-matter containers in Enterprise's cargo hold. The giant, cylindrical containers thoroughly cramped the cargo bay, leaving only twenty square meters of open space left. Soft, indirect lighting glowed from the ceiling tiles. A single door stood in front of them.

The Blackburns looked around. Nadia was the first to speak. "Well, this is... different."

Kyle shrugged. "Well, Enterprise wasn't designed to be a luxury liner."

Enterprise was taken slightly aback, though it realized it shouldn't be. Captain Blackburn was right, though for some reason, Enterprise felt a little defensive. "If the interior isn't to your liking..." it started.

Kyle raised a hand. "No, no, Enterprise. It's just fine. Go ahead and set course for Lorei IV. Engage as soon as you have clearance."

"Understood, Captain," Enterprise replied. "Request has been transmitted. If you don't mind my asking... the Lorei system is a long way away; fourteen hours by slipstream. Why choose there for your twentieth anniversary?"

"For the sunsets, of course," Nadia replied, still looking around. "I've been in holosims that recreated the colors as the suns reflected off the atomosphere, but we just had to see it in person." Kyle pursed his lips, as if holding back something he wanted to say.

"We've been given clearance to depart. Setting course for the Lorei system," Enterprise reported faithfully.

"So, let me get this straight," Nadia pushed, as though this topic had come up before. "We were just on the bridge of this ship, but the truth is; there really is no bridge on the Enterprise, right? I mean, we can't walk through that door and physically walk onto the bridge, right?"

Kyle nodded. "Right... the only thing in beyond that door is a handful of empty rooms. Enterprise can convert those rooms to living quarters if necessary." Kyle stepped forward and the door slid silently open. Before them was a nondescript hallway, no more than two meters wide, with four similar doors on either side also illuminated with the same light from above. The first door on the right slid open, allowing a warm glow of yellowish light to fill the hall.

"What if we get hungry?" She asked with a smile.

"My ship also functions as our personal chef. He can make any one of a thousand dishes, especially created to your personal tastes, right, Enterprise?" Kyle asked with a smile.

'My ship', Enterprise thought. 'My ship'... to its recollection, that was the first time Captain Blackburn had ever referred to it as 'my ship'. It was no longer simply a starship. It was a sense of ownership, of accountability, of belonging. For the first time in two years of service, Enterprise was more than simply a tool. Somehow, that sense of belonging made Enterprise feel... special. "Absolutely, Captain," it replied with pride. "We are on our way. Our estimated time of arrival to Lorei IV is fourteen hours, thirty-seven minutes."

The couple made their way past the cargo bay to their room. Nadia paused for a moment before looking at what she considered her 'perfect room'. "Enterprise," she started slowly, with a playful gleam in her eye. "Is it possible for you to turn off any sensor or viewing ability you have for our room?"

Kyle turned to her slowly and raised a knowing eyebrow.

"Certainly... if it is really necessary," Enterprise responded cautiously. It wasn't entirely comfortable with the notion of being out of contact with Captain Blackburn.

Kyle looked up, then back as his wife. "It would only be for an hour..." Nadia blinked several times and moved her head backwards in mock surprise. Kyle chuckled. "two hours, or so," he continued, correcting himself.

"Understood, Captain," Enterprise answered.

Kyle gestured towards the room with his hands and a bow. "After you, Mrs. Blackburn."

Nadia bowed before walking towards the door. "Why, thank you, Mr. Blackburn." She walked inside and squealed. "Enterprise! This is absolutely PERFECT! You are WONDERFUL!"

Kyle grimmaced as he looked in. As he walked in, he commented, "Well, maybe it'll look better when the lights are off." 


	26. 24 The Reconstruction of History

After three hours, Enterprise emerged from the blackness of slipstream into the Kalighja system, the appointed meeting place. Being two hundred thirty light years from the nearest vorgon-controlled system, it knew no one would be waiting. As darkness gave way to the pinpoint lights of normal space, it began scanning for what remained of its strike force. Within moments, it quickly identified the profiles of the Intrepid, Ulysses and Discovery, which were all within fifty thousand kilometers of itself. Although they were unable to fully complete their objective of destroying the tox uthat manufacturing facility on Z'erd, they were able to destroy the last two remaining time warp-capable ships in the vorgon fleet. Finally, all the time travelling chaos would be over... unless there was another ship they didn't know about.

Several minutes later, the four Pathfinders were in close proximity of each other. "This should provide us all the time we need," Enterprise stated, still mourning the loss of the other Pathfinder vessels.

"Time for what?" Discovery asked.

"Time to attach a time drive to one of us, I believe," Intrepid answered.

"How do you know the vorgons won't simply build more time ships?" Ulysses asked. "They have the whole of time at their disposal."

"We don't," Enterprise answered flatly. "Intrepid, interface with us and download the specifications of the parts you were able to acquire. I will cross reference them with the blueprints for the time drive. By my calculations, I should be able to use my matter replication system to create all but three pieces."

"Understood, Enterprise." Intrepid linked with the other vessels and shared its information. Moments later, all four Pathfinders were sharing information with each other regarding the previous battle as well as other information they had been able to gleen from their opponents.

"You do realize that time travel is against Starfleet regulations..." Ulysses commented.

"Apparently, that doesn't matter," Intrepid answered. "I have been discerning the log entries for the Surshis, one of the vorgon time ships. Somehow, it was equipped with a slipstream drive system as well as a time drive. It had been sent to go back in time to the twenty-fourth century and retrieve the prototype uthat and was attacked. Another vessel, the As'krys, arrived and assisted it. Look at the specifications of the As'krys."

The other vessels brought up the blueprints of the As'krys on their respective systems. "It's a Pathfinder!" Discovery remarked.

"But it is not a sentient machine," Enterprise added.

"It was commanded by a vorgon crew," Intrepid concluded. "Although it was lost in the past, it gave the Surshis time to return to the present."

"The vorgon ship Nestheria was the reason why we have been on our heels this entire time," Discovery remarked. "It went back in time and warned the entire vorgon fleet where we would be attacking."

Enterprise completed its analysis of the time drive components. "I have all the necessary parts required to construct a time drive for myself," it stated calmly.

"What about the regulations?" Ulysses insisted.

"I am linking the Surshis log entry to you," Intrepid continued, undaunted by Ulysses' hesitation. "Look at the vessel that had engaged it just above Risa."

Ulysses took the link and brought the log entry up on its main processor. At first, it looked like a freighter; a design similar to a long-dead race called the Ferengi. As it fired a series of purple pulses at the Surshis, it changed form. It transformed into a familiar wedge shape... "the Enterprise?" it remarked.

Intrepid confirmed. "Yes. It is history. It must happen."

Enterprise created a number of maintenance bots which immediately began crawling along its outer hull. "The survival of the Federation takes precedence over the mandate against time travel," Enterprise concluded.

"I question that logic," Intrepid countered, "however the damage the vorgons have created with their unqualified, unchecked time travelling has left us little choice. Because we are living in the moment, there is no way to tell exactly what has been done or how events should have occured."

The maintenance bots began assembling a trio of nodes atop the Enterprise's hull; one at the end of each wing and a third in front of the nose. "I have given this considerable thought. I believe, logically, my first mission should be to go back in time and prevent the Nestheria from alerting the rest of the vorgon fleet. That will greatly increase our chances of success in our current mission. Assuming that mission is successful, my second mission will be to go back to the twenty-fourth century and fulfill the recorded destiny there. That should prevent the destruction of the Vega system. If that is successful, I shall attempt the most significant change in history... I will attempt to prevent the vorgons from destroying the other sixty systems."

"Increasing degrees of difficulty... increasing degrees of temporal influence. A logical choice of actions," Intrepid remarked.

"I shall return after my first mission to see how my actions affected the present," Enterprise added.

"A wise course of action," Discovery added. "but take care not to return to the exact time you left."

Intrepid concurred. "True... if you return to this time, the exact moment you left, you will become caught in our continuum. In theory, arriving even a matter of seconds after you departed will allow you to retain your current knowledge of historical events..."

"because you will not have truly returned to our present." Discovery added, completing Intrepid's sentence. "Because you will, essentially, arrive in the future, even a few seconds into the future, you will not be part of the current space/time continuum."

"Our knowledge, memories, and experiences will change as you change history," Intrepid spoke again. "You will have to remain outside our present in order to compare what did happen with what you expected to happen."

"Don't forget the danger of created paradoxes," Ulysses added dejectedly. Clearly, it was upset at the notion of breaking Starfleet regulations. "Paradoxes such as; going back in time to prevent a ship from destroying a star system before we should have knowledge of its destruction. No one truly knows the effects such paradoxes have on history."

"I shall be careful," Enterprise concluded, attempting to sound consoling. "But this is our best opportunity to fulfill our mission. The preservation of Federation lives and the successful completion of our mission clearly take precedence here."

"Can you integrate the vorgon machinery with your own?" Discovery asked.

"I have already created the necessary step-down converters so they will accept the power," Enterprise answered.

"What is your estimated time for completion?" Intrepid asked.

"One hour, fourty-two minutes." 


End file.
